The Dangers Of A Love Struck Teenage Izaya
by I-am-guilty-of-neglecting
Summary: Izaya has a crush on Shizuo! What will Izaya do in order to win his heart? A crack story about love and high school involving our two beloved DRRR! characters. Shizaya, high school AU, OCC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first DRRR fanfic. Hopefully my grammar and vocabulary will improve as time pass, so do point out if I had made any mistakes.**

**This story is sorta AU, cause' Tom will be appearing but the novel heavily implies that he never attented Raijin Academy. And in this story Izaya is a transfer student from Shinjuku...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!, only the plot and OCs.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, OCs, crack.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**His last normal day  
**

**...  
**

It was a normal spring morning in Ikebukuro. The new school semester had just started, children from Raira Elementary School hurried along to find their new classrooms and to meet up with friends. There, beside the elementary school stood Raira Academy, a well known high school in Ikebukuro.

A blond-haired teenager attending the said academy now sat in his seat daydreaming, completely ignoring the boy in glasses who sat in front him chatting away about his 'soul mate'.

"Earth to Shizuo...hello...are you listening to me?" Shinra called loudly as he waved his hand in front of Shizuo's face, trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked blearily. "Uh...yeah, yeah...she made a bento for you today and you're happy about it and blah blah blah...," Shizuo said with a sigh.

"Not just happy~!" Shinra corrected with a totally different sigh, a dazed look in his frames as he clasped his hands together. "Aaah... My heart is jumping with so much joy right now, I might get even more sick before recess~!" Shinra exclaimed happily.

Shizuo stared at him, unable to return to his daydreaming world. "Even more...sick?"

"Love sick~" Shinra sighed dreamily, lying his head against his wooden desk.

Shizuo let out a 'tsk' before staring out outside his classroom window. This year, he had gotten a seat with a view of the school's garden, and the cherry blossoms were going to be blooming in a few more weeks. Contrary to popular belief, part of Shizuo was looking forward to seeing the beauty of the pink flowers once more.

...That is, if he didn't somehow manage to uproot all of the Sakura trees before that would happen. The thought of that happening made the blonde's rather handsome face twist once more into a scowl.

"What's wrong with you today?" Shinra asked, lifting his head up from his desk. "It's only the first day of school and class hasn't even started yet!" He was rather confused with his friend's moodiness, especially so early in the morning. "You've been saying hardly anything to me!"

"That's 'cause you, on the other hand, never shut up!" Shizuo growled, getting up from his seat and walking out of the classroom.

"Shizuo?" Shinra called, starting to get out of his seat as well. "H-hey, Shizuo, where are you going? There's only 10 minutes or so before class starts! Hey! Don't ignore me, come back!" The brunette pleaded, but he had only reached the classroom door frame when the blond had disappeared.

Shinra surveyed the empty hallways before fidgeting with his glasses nervously. "Darn it, Shizuo... are you trying to get detention on your first day?" The boy muttered out loud before sighing with disappointment. It didn't take long, however, for his thoughts to be set on something else.

"Oh well," Shinra turned around, grinning once more. "I'll go see if Kadota wants to hear about Celty's homemade 'love in a box'!" With that, he skipped towards Kadota's desk.

* * *

"That Shinra, he never shuts his trap! Keeps on blabberin' 'bout his 'lover' and that damned lunch..." Shizuo growled to himself as he walked pass three Ganguro girls.

"Hey, have you seen that really cute guy from class 3C?" One of the girls, a blond, whispered to the other two." I think he has the hots for me since, like, last year!"

"Omg!" The pink haired girl stopped in the middle of her phone text and squealed."You're, like, so totally lucky~~!"

The third teenager, a brunette, spoke up as well. "Good for you, girl. Now we better find a way to make him confess to you..."

"...Before Valentine's Day~!" The pink girl finished her friend's sentence, a wide grin on her heavily powdered face.

"Then you and your boy can go on a double date with me and Hiroshi." The brunette added.

All in good spirits, the shallow three laughed and walked back to their classroom.

Shizuo stood there for a moment before walking off again._ 'Hmf! Love, that's all people ever talk about...It's so damn annoyin'!'_

A couple walked past the angry blond, cooing and teasing each other.

And then another couple. _'Annoyin'!'_

And then another._ 'So freakin' annoyin'!'_

Then another._ 'HUH?'_

And another. _'WHAT THE HELL?'_

And another._ 'Did I just walk into loveland or WHAT?'_

And another. _'WHAT THE FUCK?'_

And another...

Shizuo was extremely pissed now, but, most fortunate for the school budget, it didn't make him mad enough to rip out students' lockers and proceed to throw out the window.

_'Maybe I should go see Tom...'_ The blond thought to himself, covering his eyes to keep himself from seeing the sight of ANOTHER pair of sickening lovebirds.

_'Yeah, that might make me feel better...'_

With that in mind, he quickened his pace to Tom's class, where he finally arrived, having suffered the most testing trials (holding his temper) at the most irritating obstacles (more couples and girls).

"Um, excuse me..." Shizuo said, tapping a classmate of Tom's, who was standing near the door.

"Hmm?" The said boy turned around to face Shizuo.

"Err...Is Tanaka Tom in class?" the blond asked nervously.

"Oh, you're looking for Tanaka-san? He's over there..." Turning around, the boy pointed his finger in Tom's direction. The brown haired teenager was currently reading a book at his desk, with a girl sitting close beside him. ...Maybe a little too close... Shizuo felt his eye twitch.

_'NOT TOM TOO...'_

"You wait here," Tom's classmate continued, "I'll go get him for you."

"Ah, thanks..." The boy nodded and headed off to Tom's direction.

As Shizuo waited, his eyes caught the sight of a boy hugging a girl in Tom's class, at school, in broad daylight…

Shizuo felt his vein propped on his forehead at the sight._ 'Annoyin', so very annoyin'…'_

The blond was always disgusted by couples who are always getting all lovey dovey with each other, especially those who do it in public.

However, as much as he disliked it, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to hold hands with someone that he liked, or to share every moment with each other, spending times with each other...

"..."

"Gah!" without warning, the blond smacked his head against the classroom wall, making a small part of it crumple to the ground. _'What the fuck am I thinking? Damn it, it must be Shinra's fault for blabberin' about love so early in the morning! He's infected me! I'll make him pay for that!'_

"Err, Shizuo?"

"..."

Shizuo whipped his head back at the familiar voice and saw no other than Tom, scratching the back of his neck and a drop of sweat visible on his cheek.

"Ah, Tom-senpai..." Shizuo let out a small on- purpose cough, kicking the wall crumples that his head had made earlier behind him. He didn't do a very effective job, though, Tom decided to wisely ignore it.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you for a while, since... there is some time before class starts." Shizuo shot an anxious glance at Tom, wondering if the upperclassman was going to decline.

"...Sure, why not." Tom said with a smile.

"So, um... who's that girl you were sitting with a while ago...that one..." Shizuo pointed his finger at the girl sitting at Tom's desk.

"Oh, you mean Nam Cha?"

"Nam...Cha?"

The girl's name sounded not only strange to Shizuo's ears, but foreign as well. That sure didn't sound like Japanese...

"Yeah, she's a Thai girl. She moved here with her adopted father about 10 years or so."

Shizuo scratched his neck. "I see..."

"Tom...!" The girl they were currently talking about came up to Tom suddenly.

"Eh? Y-yeah, is something the matter, Nam Cha?" Tom was rather surprised by the girl's sudden presence.

"I forgot the way to the soda machine again..." Nam Cha said with a cat-like smile on her face.

"What? Again? "

"Sorry..." the girl apologized with both hands clasped together, but still smiling. "Show me the way again just this once and I promise not to bother you about it again..." and she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"But you'll bother me about the toilet's direction, won't you?" Tom asked, raising a brow.

"..."

"Well?"

"I can't promise you that..."

"..." Shizuo swore he saw beads of sweat start to form on his senpai's forehead.

"pleaseeeeeeee~" the girl whined. "I'm really thirstyyyyyyyyy..."

Tom soon gave into the girl's whining. "Alright, alright...I'll take you there one last time."

The foreign girl's grin grew wider, if it was possible. "Yay! I'll go get my wallet!" she gave out a quiet chuckle before skipping back to her desk.

"Sigh, I feel like I'm taking care of a 7 year old..." Tom whipped his sweat off his forehead, and turned back to Shizuo's direction. "Then again, I'm sure a 7 year old would do better..."

Shizuo just stared at his senpai's face.

"What?" Tom raised his voice, just a bit.

"I've never seen you talk to a girl before. And I'd definitely never seen a girl depend on you like at either." The blond smiled at the older student.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're not dating or anything, I swear!" Tom hastily put his hands defenselessly. "The teacher told me to take care of her since she's kind of...um...kind of...err...how should I put it...?"

Tom tried hard to think of a word to describe Nam Cha's personality and behavior, but no avail.

"Kind of what?" Shizuo was having a hard time holding back a smirk. He had never seen his upper class man so nervous before.

"Well, the students from our next class say she's retarded, some girls in ours said she had low IQ, and most guys here just say that she has Down's syndrome..." Tom sighed heavily and cast a look at Nam Cha pitifully.

Sensing the serious atmosphere, Shizuo remained silent as his senpai continued.

"I mean, sure she's got a short memory on things, like forgetting people's name, getting lost, a bit oblivious, doesn't talk much and all that..." Tom sighed again, wearily this time. "But she's a good girl and...People should just give her a chance..."

Shizuo still remained silent, quite happy that his usually timid senpai standing up for that Nam Cha girl.

Tom's slight frown soon turned into a smile as he stares on. "Look at her, still looking for her wallet in her bag when it's actually in her skirt pocket all the time..." he chuckled.

"Well, I guess it was the right decision to put you in charge of Nam Cha, Tom-senpai." Shizuo finally spoke up. "I'm sure if other people are to take care of her, they'll either make fun of her or take advantage of her."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Anyway," The blond one said, getting ready to leave, "it looks like you're gonna be busy this morning..." he turned his head back and asked, "Lunch on the roof today?"

"Same as always..." Tom answered his kohai and went back into class.

Shizuo walked away from Tom's class. As he walked on, a thought came up. _'Lunch on the roof...hmm...I still have a bit of time left before class starts, I should go check out the view of the school for a while...yeah...'_

As Shizuo continued to walk to his next destination, he kept having a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but the feeling was strange alright. What really irked him out, though, was that he couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**End of Chapter 1 囧**

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Izaya will appear in chapter 2. So until then, ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!, only the plot and OCs.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, OCs, crack in all its glory.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**New Student  
**

**...  
**

The school roof was a favorite hangout spot for Shizuo. He usually went up there during lunch with Tom, Shinra and Kadota. Sometimes he would go up just to get his minds off things and enjoy the view. Even though Raijin was built in the middle of a concrete jungle, it sure did give him one heck of a view.

Today, he just wanted to admire the view and possibly cool off...

...that is, until he met HIM.

Someone opened the door leading to the roof. It was another student, a Raira or not, Shizuo couldn't tell since he wasn't wearing the school's uniform. Instead, he wore a black gakuran. Kadota also wore the same thing for school, but this boy's jacket was cropped and he was wearing a red shirt inside.

Shizuo didn't think much of the boy until their eyes accidentally met. He stared at the red eyed student for a while and then decided...

...he didn't like that kid at all. He didn't know exactly why he found the kid distasteful, but one part of him told him to avoid the other boy.

To make things worse for Shizuo, the boy started walking towards the blond, a smirk plastered on his face.

_'Annoying, this kid is annoying...'_ Shizuo immediately thought of punching the boy in his face, but then that would also mean breaking the peaceful atmosphere at school, which he didn't get to enjoy very often.

While he was busy debating his thoughts, the red- eyed boy's face suddenly came close to him.

"H-Hey!" Shizuo backed away from the boy, a frown on his face. "What the heck do you want, kid?"

The questioning boy stared back dumbfounded before laughing. "Ahaha...Sorry, I was just checking out that face of yours..." his smirk still visible."It's hard to find such a handsome face like yours, so I was just admiring~"

The blond felt his face heat up a little, but ignored it. "The fuck's wrong with you?" he yelled out offensively.

"Hmm? What's wrong? I was just complimenting you! or would you prefer hot, or sexy...?" The boy taunted before he leaned in his face once again, closer than before.

_'That does it! Who does he think he is?'_

Shizuo's temper finally snapped and threw a punch over to the boy's face, but, surprisingly, missed. _'The heck...?'_

"Ahaha! is that how you thank someone for their compliments, ne?" The boy asked, suddenly appeared behind him.

Shizuo decided to also ignore that question and concentrated on punching the boy again.

To his frustration, the gakuran boy easily side-stepped him, causing Shizuo to hastily halt himself in mid-charge. He whipped his head around angrily. "What the hell? Stand still, damn it!

"Stand still?" The mystery person raised his eyebrows infuriatingly, his haughty tone adding to Shizuo's anger. "So you can do whaaat?"

The blond gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "SO I CAN SMASH YOUR ANNOYIN' FACE IN, THAT'S WHY!" He sprinted at the source of his fury, only to stumble into thin air. "Wha-"

"Hmmm..." A voice by his ear drawled. "If you are, you're not doing a very good job at trying..." The boy smiled at Shizuo before putting his hands up innocently. "And what did a poor teenager such as myself ever do to upset a cute guy like you-"

"BY SPITTIN' OUT STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT!" Shizuo roared, a vein popping on his forehead. _'Honestly, any guy who calls another guy 'hot' and 'sexy' has a serious problem... so annoying... why the hell can't I hit him, anyways?'_

"Oh~?" The boy tilted his head, smirking widely. "You mean that compliment I paid you before? I never took you for such a shy person, ahaha~!"

"SHY?" Shizuo choked in rage, his eyes widening incredulously. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR STUPID FUCKED UP MIND GET THAT FROM?"

The boy simply waved his hand teasingly. "Ah, ah, no need to thank me, I can already see the appreciation in your eyes..."

_'...THAT'S IT!'_ Shizuo stomped over to the railing, giving no notice to the boy he passed. The black-haired teenager not-so-wisely followed him, piping up curiously. "Hm? Where are you going n-"

**CREAK!** With one brisk wrench from Shizuo's arms, part of the railing snapped clean off. Brandishing his newly attained weapon, Shizuo finally felt a burst of satisfaction at the brief surprised look in the boy's red eyes. Shizuo grinned in triumph, ready to bring it down right on that annoying ant's head, when-

BBRIIIIIIIIIING!

"..."

"..."

For several seconds, the two stood frozen in place. Then, the black-haired student stepped back, another huge grin on his face. "Hmm...I think I like you! See you later, then!" With that, he skipped, yes, actually skipped, away, leaving a flabbergasted Shizuo behind.

_'That guy was seriously fucked up... annoying...so annoying!'_

Shizuo was now running quickly back to his class, desperately hoping his homeroom teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Fuck! It's his entire fault! If he didn't bother me and left me alone, I wouldn't be running like this!" Shizuo yelled out loud, though no one heard him since everyone was already in their class.

When he finally reached his classroom, he slammed the door open, all the while sweaty and breathless from all that running.

"Eh...?" The blond had expected to see a teacher standing in front of the blackboard, but instead he was greeted by Shinra, who looked like he was about to open the door.

"Shizuo! Thank goodness you're back!" Shinra exclaimed happily.

"..."

"You're lucky today the teacher's late, otherwise you might end up getting detention on your first day..." Shinra continued, pushing his glasses upwards and giving him a disapproved look.

"Yeah...sorry, I didn't think I would be this late, this really annoying and weird kid pissed me off!" Shizuo said, walking pass the bespectacled boy.

Shinra followed Shizuo to his seat and started asking again. "What did he do? Did he try to pick a fight with you or something?"

"He didn't, but he DID annoy me to no end! I tried punchin' him, but damn, he was too quick! I didn't manage to get even a scratch on him!" The blond stormed irritably, shoving his seat out before plopping himself down.

"Uh huh..."

"And just when I was about to knock his head off, the bell just HAD to ring!"

Shizuo kept on complaining about the red eyed boy, while his friend in glasses listened to him quietly.

"Well, I'm sure you won't see him that often in school, he could be in another grade, if not in class 2-B..." Shinra reassured calmly, resting his head on his palm.

"Hmph! It would be better if he got dropped out from this place!" The angry blond turned to look out of the window.

"Ahahaha..." Too accustomed to these kinds of declarations, Shinra could only laugh dryly. "That's kinda harsh don't you thin—"

_Creak..._

Before Shinra could finish his sentence, the classroom door opened, revealing an elderly man. Every student in the classroom, including Shizuo and Shinra, halted their current doings and looked over to the old man's direction. Everyone knew by instinct that it was their new homeroom teacher.

"Good morning, class..." the old teacher said in a low voice."My name is Mr. Morimoto and I'm your new homeroom teacher for this year..."

The student remained quiet.

"Today, there will be a new student joining you." Mr. Morimoto mumbled. "Orihara-kun, please come in..."

A boy clad in black came in to the classroom, a cheerful smile on his face. All the students turn their attention to the new student. Except of course, Shizuo. He was still looking out of the window. He didn't really care who the new student was, honestly. It was probably some random kid from Saitama or an exchange student from some other school or country. But he had second thoughts about that after hearing one of his female classmates whispering to her friend behind her.

"Nanase, look! That guy has red eyes!"

_'Red... eyes?'_ Shizuo blinked and turned his head away from the window and to the new student.

_'HUH?'_ Dread and disbelief poured over him like cold water.

Much to Shizuo's horror, it was the exact SAME person he had met just a few minutes ago on the roof.

"Now, do introduce yourself to your new classmates." The teacher told the red eyed boy as he picked up a chalk and began writing something on the blackboard.

The boy grinned with delight. "Sure thing, Mr Morimoto~!" he said in a sing song voice, throwing down the chalk casually. He then turned to face his fellow classmates.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Orihara Izaya, and I'm your new classmate!" The red eyed lad recited cheerfully, bowing.

Shizuo couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person that he hated at first sight was going to be a part of his class?

After the teacher was done writing the boy's name on the blackboard, he looked over to the said boy, then to the rest of his students. "Class, Orihara-kun here has just moved from Shinjuku a few months ago... he still isn't familiar with the surroundings of Ikebukuro, so, I was hoping if any of you would like to be his assigned buddy?"

_'HELL...NO!'_

Shizuo was now shaking furiously. Of all odds, what if the teacher picked him? His day was already messed up, he was beginning to think god wanted him to suffer in more misery...

"Hmm... now who should I pick?" Mr Morimoto said, as he scanned the clipboard filled with his students' name.

_'Shitshitshitshit...'_ Shizuo turned his head to look at the other students, only to find them shaking in fear as well, all except for Shinra, who was currently smiling like the oblivious idiot he was (in Shizuo's point of view, of course) and Kadota was still reading his novel.

"Ah, how about..." The teacher's voice sounded final as he was about to announce the student who was now doomed to be the freak's toy!

_'OH SHIT, DON'T LET IT ME BE, PLEASE...'_

"...this student named Shi..."

_'HE CAN'T PICK ME...'_

"Shi..."

_'NONONO! HELL NO! HE'S GONNA PICK ME!'_

"...nra? Shinra?" Mr. Morimoto finished, looking up expectantly from his clipboard. "Kishitani Shinra..."

"Eh? Me?" Shinra asked, blinking.

The teacher glanced in the direction of the brunette's surprised voice and immediately spotted him. "Ah, you must be him... you over there, the one with glasses?"

"Uh...y-yes, I'm Shinra!" Shinra stuttered and tried to stand up as quickly, only to trip clumsily. Several of his classmates giggled quietly.

Shizuo mentally face palmed. That was a close call. He had thought the teacher was going to pick him for sure... _'Urgh...my heart was pounding like crazy just now...thought I was gonna die of a heart attack...'_ he let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness his name wasn't the only name that started with 'Shi'...

He looked over to Shinra, then to the new guy, and then to Shinra again.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Shinra right now.

"Kishitani-san, would you like to be Orihara-san's assigned buddy?"

"Uh..." It was obvious that Shinra wasn't quite sure what to do. He looked over to Shizuo, clearly pleading him to help out in some way.

Shizuo glared back at him, not wanting to be part of taking care of the new student that harassed him so early in the morning. He turned his head away from Shinra and decided to stare at whatever was in front of him.

Big mistake...

As soon as Shizuo faced the front, he met the gaze of the red-eyed boy straight on. Those red eyes suddenly sent a cold shiver down the blond's spine.

_'Th-that flea! What the hell is he lookin' at?'_

The blond shot daggers at the boy, but, sadly it didn't seem to have any effect on him. Instead, the boy's once cheerful smile was slowly turned into a smirk.

"Uh...sensei..." Shinra spoke up uneasily, causing Shizuo to jolt in panicked realization.

_'Shit! If Shinra becomes his assigned buddy, that means he'll probably be stickin' around with me as well!'_

He turned back to Shinra, yanked him down by the sleeve of his uniform. "Oi! Shinra!" Shizuo whispered quietly in an urgent hiss. "Tell the teacher you don't wanna be this guy's buddy!"

"Eh? Why not?" His friend whispered back, loud enough for everyone, with the exception of Mr. Morimoto, to hear.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. " 'Cause, this is the creep I was tellin' you about just minutes ago! The guy that seriously pissed me off at the school roof! And if you're his assigned buddy, chances are he'll make my school life like a living hell!"

"Ah..." Shinra closed his eyes and sighed. "I see your point...alright then..." He straightened up and raised his hand. "Sensei, I don't think I can be Orihara-kun's assigned buddy! I would like to let someone else to take this chance!" Shinra added, yelling loud enough for everyone in class to hear him.

"Hmm?" Mr. Morimoto raised a persistent eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Eh... Um...well...you see..." Once more, Shinra was stuck in a dilemma, in dire need of a good excuse, FAST. He obviously couldn't say what Shizuo had just told him, calling the new kid a 'pain in the butt right then and there was a little too harsh, not to mention awkward...

The boy named Izaya spoke up. "Sensei, I don't mind you choosing a new assigned buddy for me."

Shizuo's eyes went straight in Izaya's direction. Feeling both nervous and angry, he felt something was wrong...

"I'm sure he has a good reason not wanting to be my buddy... it could be that he doesn't like me... I don't blame him. I mean, even back in Shinjuku, I don't have any friends..." the brunette spoke in a sad voice. Instead the teacher's face, he was looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

Everyone, especially Shizuo, stared at the boy, while poor Shinra tried to sputter forth protests.

"Everyone avoided me..." Izaya continued, his face sheepish and painful at the same time. "I was pretty much alone for 6 years...even the teachers disliked me... I'm a pretty weird guy, so it's okay if no one wants anything to do with me."

The classroom was filled with a depressing aura all of a sudden.

While the rest of the students looked at Izaya with pitying eyes, but Shizuo was in deep thinking. Was what the boy saying true or not?

_'That guy...is he for real?'_ Could the kid have been annoying him earlier because he was just trying to make friends with Shizuo? Maybe annoying others was his way of making friends? Or...

His insides clenched in shame. _'His only way of making friends?'_ Maybe Shizuo had been too quick in judging him? Shizuo felt swamped with guilt for telling Shinra to refuse Izaya...

...that is, until the new kid looked over at the blond, with the same annoying smirk on his face.

Shizuo stared back in puzzlement. Suddenly, it clicked. All those things that he said, THEY WERE ALL FAKE?

_'THAT BASTARD! HE WAS TRYIN' TO PUT UP A FAKE SHOW!' _Shizuo gritted his teeth, a vein in his forehead threatening to prop again as his expression darkened. _'Who does he think he is? Tryin' to fool us like that? Even if it is true, I bet those people left him alone 'cause he's a freak! A very annoying freak!'_ And just when Shizuo was thinking that this Izaya was another victim of discrimination, like himself! He wanted to kill that freak now...

Just as Shizuo was getting ready to throw his desk at 'the annoying freak', the teacher said something that made him freeze.

"Hmm...Shinra, you said you can't be Orihara-kun's assigned buddy?"

"Um...yes, sir..." Shinra nodded guiltily, scratching the back of his head. "I... don't necessarily think it would be healthy for Orihara-kun to hang around me... eheeheehee..." He was telling the truth with that.

The teacher stared at Shinra before going back to his clipboard. "Then, I guess I'll have to find someone else..."

Shinra's smile returned as he looked over to Shizuo, giving him an a-ok sign before sitting down.

Shizuo also felt somewhat happier. Maybe it wasn't the end of his happiness?

"The next student I choose better not reject this job." The teacher said to his students, giving them a stern look in warning.

_'I feel sorry for this next guy...'_ Shizuo smirked at the thought of Izaya tormenting someone else instead of him.

But alas, Shizuo's luck went nowhere.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. You will be Orihara-kun's assigned buddy." He didn't need to tell the blond to stand up. Everyone in this academy knew Shizuo's appearance like it was common sense. They also knew about the blond's violent strength and temper. So... why did the teacher put him in charge of this new kid, of all the kind and peaceful souls of the class? Who knows, it could have been plain bad luck.

...

...

_'Haa?'_

Shizuo's mouth dropped slightly at the announcement, frozen in place. Now... he wanted to kill both the teacher AND Izaya. EVIL FLEA AND EVIL OLD MAN...

"Is that alright with you, Orihara-kun ?" The teacher inquired, not even bothering to look at Shizuo.

"Hmm? Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya looked around the classroom to find the student named above, and spotted the panic-struck blond. His grin grew wider.

"Sure, whoever you pick is fine for me, sensei~" he said, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less.

"Then it's settled. Heiwajima-san, from today onwards, you will be Orihara-kun's assigned buddy."

Shizuo's mind went from wringing both of their necks to blank. He didn't have a clue of how to react in this situation. Sure he was pissed, but to think his day would turn this horrible made his whole brain stop thinking.

Shinra noticed this and so did Kadota. They both exchanged looks at each other, equally clueless how to get their friend out of this mess. Certainly, they could only pray for their beloved school not to get destroyed by Shizuo's wrath. Even if he did obliterate the academy, it was clearly the teacher's fault for putting Shizuo in charge of the new student, right?

"Very well then, your seat is just behind Heiwajima's... I'm sure you know who he is. He's quite famous in this school." The teacher directed nonchalantly, opening a textbook.

"Sure thing, Teach!" The brunette answered happily and walked towards his seat.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo before walking pass him, and sat down quietly.

Surprisingly, Shizuo didn't flinch. This made Shinra VERY uncomfortable, as he, like any other sane being in the classroom, felt that hell might break lose at any second. Kadota, on the other hand, decided to let them be... whatever happens will happen, he thought. True, it might result in the end of the world, but that was okay.

"Ah..." Izaya sighed happily. "I didn't think we would see each other again so soon~"

_'DAMN BASTARD...'_ Shizuo tried his best to keep his rage down, but it was so damn hard. He wanted to crush the infuriating boy's face, but he couldn't exactly do such a violent thing DURING class now, can he? Not to mention he WAS this new kid's buddy...

_'Calm down..., Shizuo... don't let him get the better of you...' _

"Now that we're in the same class, I get to see you EVERYDAY~~~" Izaya cooed, stressing that last word.

_'Try counting, Shizuo... 1 to 10... ...1...'_ The blond gritted his teeth as his fingers tightened around the pencil he was holding.

"And... we get to be together for the next 2 years!" The boy was giggling like an idiot when he finished that sentence.

_'Make that 1 to 100! ...2...'_ The middle of the pencil was slowly beginning to crack.

"I can't wait for you to show me around Ikebukuro soon. Just the both of us walking around the city...it'll be just like a DATE!" He squealed that part out.

**SNAP!**

The pencil that Shizuo was holding a few seconds ago broke into a million splinters.

_'WHAT DID THAT FLEA JUST SAY?'_ "YOU!" Shizuo hissed furiously, whipping around in his desk. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" (Somehow, he managed to sound loud enough to get the capital letters, but still whispered soft enough that the teacher didn't hear him)

"Ooooh?" His arms folded behind his head, Izaya stretched his legs languidly across his desk. "And just how are you going to do that, hmmm?"

Shizuo furrowed his brow in confusion and rage. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, I see... you're just one of those sexy hotheads, huh? That's okay, I prefer those types..."

_'...WHAT?'_ Again, this guy with his fucked up stuff!

Meanwhile, Mr. Morimoto was droning on a tangent about how he expected the school term to go. "I believe and trust that every one of you will get along with each other tolerably to the very least, especially in Orihara-kun and Heiwajima-kun's case-"

"THAT'S IT!" The said blond roared, clambering up. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU-..." Of course, his outburst had rather incompetently to occur at the same time the teacher had paused in his speech. A ringing silence followed.

"..."

Kadota shrugged. "Knew it was going to happen sooner or later..."

Shinra spoke up weakly. "Ah, um... Morimoto-sensei? I'm sure Shizuo-kun was only trying to stop Orihara-kun from distracting both of them in class, since learning is precious... and... and..."

"And he's got nice undies." Izaya suddenly snickered, adding in a mocking whistle.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shizuo yelled back, enraged while his hands instinctively darted to his pants at the same time.

"GAH-" The whole class, including Shinra, turned black and white with mortification. Mr. Morimoto remained impassive, giving both a stern glare. "That's enough, you two. Orihara-kun, the last time I taught in Shinjuku, inappropriate comments such as yours right now were NOT acceptable, and neither are they here. As for you, Heiwajima-kun, sit down and calm yourself. An angry response will only further encourage this sort of behavior."

"Tch..." Still angry but somewhat satisfied with Izaya getting reprimanded as well, Shizuo took his seat.

"Sorry, Sensei~" Izaya drawled without a hint of embarrassment or sheepishness. "Won't happen again, I swear!"

Shizuo's eye twitched. Most. Unconvincing. Response. He. Had. Heard. EVER.

To the ordinary onlooker, the classroom would appear to be quite peaceful. The teachers were going on with their lessons. Students were chatting quietly. Notes were being scribbled. Even the new 'buddies', Shizuo and Izaya, seemed to be getting along.

Or so it seemed, if you cared to overlook the way Shizuo's grin was just too enthusiastic, or the way his fingers dug into the wood of his desk, OR the fact that angry marks were popping up all over his face.

Why was he in such a bad mood?

IZAYA. EYES. STARING. KILL!

Shizuo bit his lip harshly. _'GODDAMMIT... NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY TO GLARE AT HIM, HE WON'T STOP OGLIN' ME WITH THAT GROSS SMILE ON HIS FACE... At this rate, the only thing I can do is wait for lunch break to come, and then run the hell outta here before he can say anythin' else to me!'_

At that moment, Shizuo was certain that the heavens had finally took pity on him, or were at least giving him a short break, because...

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

_'YES! LUNCH BREAK! MUST ESCAPE NOW! TO TOM'S CLASS!'_ Like lighting, Shizuo snatched his lunch, sprang up, and bolted out of the classroom, completely oblivious of a certain foot that tried to trip him in his haste.

The owner of the said foot scowled deeply.

**End of Chapter 2 囧**

* * *

**Please read and review. Tell me what you think... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here, everyone!  
**

**Have you guys seen the Tsunami aftermath in Japan? It was a horrible sight...I pray for Japan! And I hope everything goes back to normal soon...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!, only the plot and OCs.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, OCs, crack and all that innuendos...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mayhem during lunch  
**

**...  
**

Shizuo ran to Tom's class as if his life depended on it (in this case, it actually did). He needed to get AWAY from Izaya! One more second around that annoying retard, and there might be, no, there WOULD be a WWIII... and it won't involve any nuclear.

_'Finally, I made it!'_ With a burst of relief, Shizuo reached Tom's class within one minute. A new record for him.

Shizuo was panting heavily, his hair soaking up in sweat that ran down his forehead. He looked around hastily to find Tom. Tom! Must find!

Tom was...

...At his desk, looking like he was lecturing Nam Cha about something, since his senpai was frowning, and was waving his index finger in front of the girl.

Whatever the problem was the blond didn't care. Right now, he needed Tom to act as a distraction from Izaya!

Shizuo stomped toward his senpai and grabbed his arm. Tom jolted at the sudden contact and turned around.

"Ah! Shi-Shizuo! Man, you scared me there!" Tom laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm...? Say, isn't that your friend from this morning?" Nam Cha inquired.

The upperclassman was about to answer his forgetful friend when Shizuo interrupted him.

"Tom! I need your help right now! And I mean, NOW!"

Before Tom had the chance to ask why, his kohai was dragging him away, leaving a confused Nam Cha behind.

"Shiuzo! W-W-Wait! Where are dragging me off to? I thought you were going to wait for me at the roof?" Tom sputtered, already dragged halfway to the exit.

"No time! I need someone to be with me for the time being!" Shizuo yelled, still lugging his senpai behind him.

"Eh? But, I didn't bring my bento from my desk yet! And I can't leave Nam Cha alone by herself! There's a chance she might end up in Hokkaido while searching for the cafeteria!" Tom yelled back, trying to break free from his kohai's steel grip.

The blond let out a load frustrating groan. "Alright, fine!" Shizuo halted his long stride reluctantly. "I'll bring your stupid lunch and that Nam Cha person!"

Tom let out a sigh of relief when his kohai let him go.

The next second, Shizuo ran back to the upperclassman's classroom with the same inhuman speed. Tom could only stand on the spot and stare. His friend's physical capabilities would never cease to amaze him.

"Nam Cha!" the blond called out when he reached his senpai's classroom, trying to find the Thai girl.

Fortunately, the said girl walked towards the blond, holding Tom's lunch box, a relaxed look on her face "Hmm? You're Tom's friend. I thought you dragge-" The girl's speech was cut off when Shizuo lifted her up, carried her by his waist, and ran back to his senpai.

"Sorry, I'll explain later. My name's Shizuo by the way." The blond said. "Anyway, could you help me carry my lunch? I have to grab Tom." He explained, shoving his bento box to the girl's hand.

"Hmm...Sure, why not..." Nam Cha answered back casually, the same relaxed expression on her face as she took hold of the box, Shizuo already running.

Finding his senpai standing at the same spot where he had left him, Shizuo wasted no time picking up Tom with his other free hand and carrying him on the other side of his waist.

"U-uh... Nam Cha, I'm sorry, it seems my friend wants to get to the roof as soon as possible... though I'm not exactly sure why..." Tom scratched his cheek, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah...it's alright. I've never been carried like this before...it's like getting a free ride." The girl smiled lazily back at Tom.

Tom could only let out a dry laugh at his friend's laid back attitude while Shizuo ran without any hint of stopping.

After only a few minutes of running and extreme feats of parkour to the school roof with both arms occupied, the trio finally made it.

Panting slightly, Shizuo glanced around his surroundings suspiciously, making sure the flea wasn't here. After another few seconds of scanning, there was no sign of the boy, so Shizuo lowered his two senpai gently on the ground, feeling safe for the moment.

Meanwhile, Tom was very confused about his kohai's behaviour. They would usually go together (in a CALM, PEACEFUL manner) to the roof, but today he dragged him and Nam Cha with god- like speed up here as thought he was avoiding the devil itself.

Tom looked over at Shizuo, hoping he would explain something to him. Instead, his kohai sat down and started eating his lunch.

"Wah...the roof sure has a nice view~" Nam Cha commented as she dazed off into the distance.

"Um... Shizuo, why were you in such a hurry to get up here? And wanting me to be here as quickly?" Tom asked uncertainly, opening his own lunch box.

His kohai looked up, realizing he had forgotten to give his senpai an explaination. "Oh...well, the thing is..." The blond put his chopsticks down and faced Tom.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where he went..."

Izaya was wandering around the corridor looking for Shizuo. He suddenly stopped his movements and fumed. "Hmf! What kind of assigned buddy leaves his buddy alone on the first day? And I was-"

"Izaya-kun!"

Izaya turned at the shout, spotting Shinra and Kadota right behind him.

"Hmm? Shinra-kun?"

"I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around the school. Since Shizuo already left the classroom, I thought maybe I could be his replacement for now... ehehe..." The bespectacled boy laughed uncertainly.

Izaya cocked his head to the side a little before grinning "Oh, there's no need for that~ I already checked out this place early in the morning." He then looked outside the window. "I've also met Shizuo-kun before class started...he's such a funny guy!" Recalling their (un)pleasant meeting on the school roof, the boy blushed lightly.

Shinra blinked thoughtfully behind his glasses. "I see...okay then, if there's any problem you can always come looking for us. Shizuo's not a bad guy, he's just a bit grumpy."

"Oh, I know about that. It's what makes him so attractive~" Izaya said dreamily.

Both Shinra and Kadota stared awkwardly at the boy. "So, uh...where are you planning to have your lunch?" Shinra finally asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if Shizuo-kun wanted to eat with me...But he ran out of the classroom before I could even trip him over." Izaya shrugged and sighed.

"Trip him...over?" Shinra sweat dropped.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep looking for him." He turned towards the exit as Shinra and Kadota exchanged looks.

"Umm..." Shinra called after him, cupping a hand around his mouth. "Izaya-kun! I know where he usually has his lunch!"

Izaya instantly perked up and turned around.

"Oh, you do?" Wasting no time in asking about Shizuo's whereabouts, Izaya took an eager step forward. "You don't mind telling me where he is, do you?" the sly boy grinned and leaned in.

Shinra shrugged, unruffled by the invasion of his personal space. "We always have lunch together on the roof. But today, he didn't wait for us, so I guess he went to the cafeteria maybe?"

Izaya swiftly turned his head away. "Doesn't matter. Thank you for telling me, Shinra-kun~" and with that, he ran out of the school building. As Kadota watched him, he was sure the boy's step had some bounce to it.

Gazing after Izaya worriedly, Kadota nudged his friend. "Oi, are you sure telling Izaya about Shizuo's whereabouts was the right thing to do?"

"Hmm?" Shinra blinked, rubbing his head nonchalantly. "Why not? He's looking for Shizuo anyway. Besides..." He trailed off.

"Besides?"

"Shizuo IS Izaya's assigned buddy!" The bespectacled boy smiled. "It's his responsibility to take care of the new guy!"

Kadota could only sigh. He had a feeling there was going to be a hell of a lot of mayhem this school year with those two together.

* * *

"I see..." Tom said, his chopsticks in mid air. "So you're saying this new guy who you hated at first sight and annoyed you to no end that ended up in your class this morning is a gay perverted freak who might cause a huge molesting bloodbath by the end of the year?"

"That's about right." The younger one of the two said calmly as he picked up his chopsticks again.

Tom was quite astounded to hear someone like that existed in this school. Or, it could just be Shizuo's description was too extreme and harsh.

"And you're telling me the teacher made you this new kid's assigned buddy?"

"Yeah, that teacher's got some nerve..." Shizuo took a bite of his boiled egg before continuing, "I'll make sure to get his ass kicked outta here before he has a chance to sexually harass someone!"

Tom stared at his kohai with a somewhat confused and nervous expression. "I'm sure he won't cause that much harm. I mean, the school's discipline is pretty-"

His words were cut off when Shizuo broke his chopsticks, fuming. "USELESS! The school's discipline and staffs are completely useless! They wouldn't do anythin' even if someone rolled petrol filled barrels down the stairs! "He declared. "The school doesn't do anythin' about fights between delinquents! Even when those fights takes place in the school ground!"

Tom backed away from the angry blond a bit, a little shaken by his outburst.

But now that Tom thought about it, the school rarely did do anything about those problems. They were always solved by Shizuo and his stop signs. He also remembered a friend of Shizuo's saying that he's quite good at setting broken bones and stitching skin back together for those who were involved in fights. What was his name again? Shin-something...

"Ah well, you do have a point there..." Tom answered meekly. "S-so you ran to my class as soon as the bell rang just to get away from the new guy?"

"What else could I do? I can't smash his face during class!" Shizuo then took another vicious bite of his egg.

Tom didn't exactly know what to say. But he knew one thing, that new kid sure had a lot of guts to make Shizuo mad. Most people can sense his strong aura and simply avoided him, others that were too dumb challenged him. But this new kid didn't sound like a simple minded person if he was still alive after making Shizuo this mad.

"Tom! Tom! TOM!" A feminine voice called out from a few feet away.

The two males turned their heads toward the voice and saw Nam Cha flailing her arms, trying to get their attention.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt your arms?" Tom sprang up from his sitting position and rushed to the girl.

"No, I'm not hurt or anything, just a little hungry since I didn't buy anything from the cafeteria...but that's not the point!" The girl lifted her head up, nose pointing to the sky.

"I smell something WEIRD."

_'Hah?'_ Shizuo stared confusingly at the elder girl. He hadn't the slightest clue what she meant. "S-smell?"

"Um... Nam Cha, what are you talking about now?" Tom asked, looking around.

She inhaled the scent deeper. "This scent belongs to a person who is new to the school ground..." she continued to sniff the air. Her eyes jerked open. "And it's a guy! His sweat gives it away!"

Tom and Shizuo stared blankly, the latter a little worried. So this is what his senpai have to go through with every day? As in, listening to weird out-of-nowhere findings that didn't made ANY sense?

"And he's close by!"

It was then that Tom decided to explain to poor Shizuo what was going on. "Um...Shiuzo, there's nothing wrong with her. She's not hallucinating things either. Nor is she on crack, just so you should know... Er..." Tom scratched his head awkwardly. "...you see, she has a really good sense of smell, almost like a dog."

"Hey, I'm not a dog!"

"Please ignore her..." Tom whispered while shaking his head in dismay.

Shizuo wasn't sure if he could believe that, but Tom was a really good and sensible guy, he wouldn't lie. Plus, his senpai was already asking the girl where the scent came from.

"Over there~!" Nam Cha pointed dramatically to the school's garden. Their current location gave them a good view of where Nam Cha was pointing at. "That guy over there! There! In a black uniform!" The Thai girl jumped up and down excitedly, proud of herself for finding the right person.

"Hm? Where? Let me see..." Tom walked towards the edge of the roof, the spot where Shizuo ripped off its railing. Thankfully, Tom didn't notice it, he was too busy looking for the said black clad person.

Shizuo too got up, curious to see this person Nam Cha found.

"Ah, now I see him...that boy with...huh?" Tom halted for a moment.

"Tom- Tom?" the girl called out. "What's wrong? What's wrong with that boy?" she asked curiously, bouncing to where Tom was standing.

"Nothing, it's just rare to see someone have red eyes. But then I might be wrong, could be the sun's ray that changed his eye color."

_'RED EYES?'_ the blond hesitated to take another step forward. _'IT... IT COULDN'T BE... NO... NO WAY...'_

"Is he a Raijin student? He's not wearing the school's uniform." Nam Cha wasn't wearing the complete set either. Her navy blue, pleated knee-length skirt was definitely bought from else where, but at least she was wearing her school's blazer.

"He's wearing a gakuran, Nam Cha. It's common to see those in public middle schools."

_'BLACK GAKURAN?'_ Shizuo swallowed hard. Those descriptions matched Izaya perfectly, could it really be the devil? _'Only one way to find out...'_

Shizuo slowly walked straight on until he reached the edge. He looked around the garden carefully and to his absolute dread, he spotted the unbelievably annoying Orihara Izaya who he had tried to avoid with all his effort, standing among the large Sakura trees.

He literary felt his face drop. _'I think now's the time I back away slowly...'_ His heart pounding in horror, the blond reversed his steps at a slow pace. Once he was sure no one from the ground could see him, Shizuo hastily turned around and ran for the door.

But, right there, fate made everything worse for the poor blond.

A spinning volleyball came out of nowhere, and with the speed of 100 km an hour, smacked right into Shizuo's face. "ARGH!"

The sound of hard leather smacking against skin and Shizuo's shout alerted Tom and Nam Cha's full attention. Well, maybe not full attention in Nam Cha's case...

"S-Shizuo!"

* * *

Izaya was studying at Sakura trees closely. He had seen Shizuo often looking out of the window to stare at them during their time in the classroom. _'Does he like these trees? I wonder...'_ The red eyed boy thought.

He placed his hand on the bark of the huge, old tree and rubbed it against his palm.

"S-Shizuo!"

"Eh?" Izaya heard someone calling out Shizuo's name. "Shizuo? " The teenager perked up. "Where-"

"AH! Shizuo, you're bleeding!"

"I think it's coming from the roof!" Grinning in anticipation, Izaya ran back into the building and proceeded to climb up the eight story building.

* * *

"Shizuo, can you hear me?" Tom panicked when he got a good look at Shizuo's face. "Oh god, blood is coming out of your nose! Nam Cha, get over here!"

Nam Cha walked to Tom, the usual calm expression on her face. Upon seeing Shizuo's knocked out condition, she simply cocked her head to the side. "Tom, did your friend fall asleep?"

The simple, idiotic question made Tom want to facepalm. He took a deep breath "If he's asleep, why is there BLOOD coming out of his nose?" Tom of course, wasn't aware that his practice of being patient would help him out a lot in the future when dealing with clients...

"Hmm..." The ignorant girl rubbed her sleeve covered fingers against her chin. "Could be that he's having a really hot and steamy fantasy?"

"..."

"Am I right?"

Tom choose instead to kneel down to the ground and try to use both his arms to lift Shizuo off the ground. The younger man was, however, taller and bigger than Tom, so lifting him up was a rather difficult task.

As Tom managed to finally raise Shizuo's upper body of the ground, he turned his head toward Nam Cha.

"Nam Cha, do you have any tissues with you?"

"Uh-huh!" Nam Cha nodded and pulled out a small pack of tissue from her skirt pocket.

"Err..." Tom coughed meaningly. "I can't wipe his nose. My arms are kinda full."

He was half-sure Nam Cha wouldn't take the hint but, surprisingly, the girl bent down and started wiping Shizuo's nose.

_'Well, at least she's not too hopeless...'_ Tom let out a sigh as he watched Nam Cha clean the blood off.

Before long, Shizuo regained consciousness. "Geh...what happened?" He muttered, his speech slurred a bit. His vision still blurry, Shizuo could barely make out the figures hovering above him.

"Ah...you're awake." Tom wiped his forehead in relief. "Thank goodness...Anyway, a volleyball came flying out of nowhere, and I guess you got hit by it?" Tom slowly removed his hand. Shizuo began to sit up, looking around for what was responsible for the attack.

A blood stained volleyball stood on the ground a few meters away from them. _'Yep, definitely a volleyball that hit me this time...'_

But who threw the said evil volleyball, he didn't really care right now, his head hurt like HELL.

"You didn't break your nose, did you?" Tom inquired, concerned as he checked his kohai's face.

"No, thankfully not..." The blond walked pass his two worried senpais and picked up the volleyball, examining it, when...

SLAM!

"Shizuo-kun! I've finally found you!"

Tom and Nam Cha snapped their heads towards the voice. Shizuo would have done the same if he wasn't standing there, frozen in fear. THAT. VOICE. He may not have known that voice for long, but he could recognize it from anywhere.

He turned around slowly. _'Oh please, no...'_

The voice blabbered on happily, "I thought I heard your name up here and I was right!"

_'Hell no...'_

"Ne, I wanted to have lunch with you. But you left in such a hurry, I couldn't keep up with your speed..."

_'God, why...?'_

"Shizuo-kun is so mean, I thought you were supposed to take care of me, so much for being my assigned buddy..."

With his face finally looking at the door, Shizuo opened his eyes and saw the last person he wanted to see. Orihara Izaya, with a grin on his annoying face.

Partially aware of the tense atmosphere, Tom scooted over to Nam Cha's side, whispering into her ear. "Nam Cha, isn't that the guy we saw standing in the school's garden just a while ago?"

The girl smelled the air around her again. "Yeah, it's him alright. There's no mistake in his scent." she confirmed, nodding confidently.

"Uh huh..."

Tom looked at the boy, then at Shizuo, then at the boy again, and then Shizuo.

He swore he felt Shizuo's aura turning darker.

Before the worried Tom had a chance to even call Shizuo's name in warning, the blond grabbed hold of what of left of the railing (from last time) and broke it off. "YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wow..." Nam Cha commented briefly before a panicked Tom dragged her away from Shizuo.

"Oh come on, not this again..." Izaya clicked his tongue before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, you never had a chance to use it on me this morning, did you?"

Trembling in fury, Shizuo swung the railing over his head before chucking it into Izaya's direction, all the pain in his head from the stupid volleyball forgotten.

Sweat burst out on Tom's forehead. "A-agh, not again..." The tan student groaned in frustration. "That poor kid's going to get destroyed!" Next to him, Nam Cha tilted her head curiously. "Nah, he'll be fine...I think..."

As the railing approached him, Izaya's face took on a maniacal grin. With unimaginable speed, the boy sprang up from the ground, the rail crashing into his previous location seconds later. The smaller teen landed lightly back on the roof, folding his arms behind his back politely. "My, my, Shizuo-kun, you certainly are violent, are y-"

"BASTARD!" The blond threw a punch which the other avoided with ease. "Careful, careful, Shizuo-kun, you wouldn't want to harm yourself after getting hit by that certain volleyball, eh?" Shizuo's eye twitched.

"AHA! SO IT WAS YOU WHO THREW IT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Shizuo's fist came smashing straight into the wall, millimeters from the side of Izaya's head, causing the black hair to flutter.

"Me?" The red eyes widened innocently. "Why Shizuo-kun, I am appalled that you would make such an accusation!" The black-haired student swung himself upwards once more, successfully dodging a kick from Shizuo.

Skidding to a screech on the roof, Izaya stood up and smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Hmm, seems like you're pretty tough..." His smirk faltered a bit when the part of the wall that Shizuo had punched started to crumble slowly to the ground.

"Eeeeeeeeh..." Izaya scratched his hair absentmindedly. "...I take it back. Seems like you're VERY tough..." He gave a creepy grin. "EHEHEHE. I LIKE STRONG GUYS!"

Tom coughed awkwardly. "Na-Nam Cha, maybe we should go somewhere else, it doesn't seem safe-"

"GAH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Shizuo roared, slamming his fist into the roof, the (whatever the roof is made out of) cracking apart at the force.

"AGH!" Tom squawked, instinctively wrapping his arms around Nam Cha to shield her from the flying debris. "...so much for escaping, then... You okay, Nam Cha?" He added, hastily looking down at the girl in his arms.

Nam Cha popped her head out and gave Tom a big grin. "Mmmm, yes!"

Shizuo panted as dust circled around him, glancing to his sides warily. Without warning, Izaya suddenly appeared behind Shizuo, looking as unruffled as ever. "Wow, you're strong~ can I feel your muscles?"

Temper flaring once more, Shizuo back away hastily. "YOU LITTLE..." He had been trying to crush the flea, only to have the stupid little fucker avoid all of his attacks! Just what was with that? It wasn't fair! "DAMN IT!" It looked like the only option for him was to run again.

Just as Izaya took an eager step toward Shizuo, Nam Cha suddenly pointed to the sky, her features filled in horror. "AAAAH! WHAT IS THAT?"

"Huh?" Both Tom and Izaya instantly looked up, to see-

A brown leaf floating down to the roof.

"...Nam Cha?" Tom finally said, taking a patient breath. "...that's... a leaf..."

"Eh? A leaf?"

"A leaf."

"R-really, Tom? How can you be sure?"

"Because, it is-"

Sighing irritably at his own foolishness, Izaya turned back to Shizuo... only to realize he was gone.

Ohhh how the leaf would pay. How it would pay...

* * *

"Yes!" Shizuo gasped in relief as he entered the gym storage room, collapsing on a mat wearily. "I finally got away! I did it... I did it..." The blond rolled over on his back. Having already caught his breath, Shizuo stared at the ceiling contemplatively. Since running away earlier from the flea hadn't worked, he had rashly decided that it would be better to just kill (ahem, just maim, maybe) Izaya so everything would finally end and they would all live happily ever after.

...obviously, that didn't work either. Shizuo sighed loudly. "Oh, well... I got rid of him right now, so I guess I don't have to worry about it..."

Shizuo closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. Silence and peace were the main things he needed for now and maybe some sleep as well. But just before he was about to try and slip into dreamland, a loud voice broke his thoughts.

"Gee, were you that eager to get away from me?"

"EH!"

The blond quickly sprang up to see none other than Izaya, staring at him while lying on his stomach on the mat and both hands cupping his cheeks.

"YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Shizuo practically screamed out at the boy, clenching his fists.

"I went through the window, since the door was locke-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, LOUSE!" Gritting his teeth, the blond slowly backed away from the creepy boy. "How did you get here so fast? And how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, that?" Izaya sat up from the mat and turned to face Shizuo. "Well, a friend of yours told me where you were..."

**(Flashback time...)**

"Are you positive that this is a leaf?" Nam Cha's voice was still shaky. "I mean, that thing over there on the ground..." she pointed her finger accusingly at the brown leaf.

"Yes, I'm very, VERY sure it's a leaf..." Tom was trying his best to remain unfazed by the girl's weirdness.

A few feet away from the two stood a fuming Izaya. He was glaring at the said leaf.

After a few seconds of intense glaring, he gave up, instead chose to concentrate on finding Shizuo.

Having finally convinced Nam Cha of the leaf's innocence, Tom sighed. "Now, where did Shizuo ran off to? He forgot his lunch box as well..."

Nam Cha lifted her head, sniffing a couple of times. "He's in the gym storage room..."

Izaya's head snapped towards the girl. "Eh?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Erm...Nam Cha, how-"

"He was sweating a lot when he was fighting with that girly looking boy over there..." Nam Cha explained, walking over to Izaya and poked his cheek, startling him a bit. "This girly looking boy...and he left some of his scent around the area. It's not too hard to track him down when he left so much scent behind him..."

Izaya was still surprised by what the girl was saying. Should he listen her? The boy rubbed his cheek gently. "That makes sense...so are you sure he's in the gym storage room?"

"Yup..." Nam Cha clenched a fist, grinning proudly. "No mistakes in my nose~"

_'Oh well...'_ not wasting any more time, Izaya jumped off the four story building and headed to where Shizuo was.

**(Flashback end...)**

_'Damn that girl...'_ Shizuo was slightly mad at Nam Cha for getting him into this mess but right now, he seriously needed to find a way to escape the stuffy storage room. "Wh-whatever! Just leave me alone already!"

Izaya pouted and sat up from the mat. "But Shizuo-kun, you're my assigned buddy..."

"W-well..." Practically speechless in rage and frustration, Shizuo made a few incomprehensible movements with his hands before stomping the ground like a three year old. "GAAAAH! THAT... that 'buddy' crap only is when we're in classl! Th-this is lunch right now, s-so stay away from me!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh..." Izaya tilted his head to the side, frowning. "But I just can't help it, Shizuo-kuuun! I HAVE to be with you, because..."

"Because of WHAT?" Shizuo demanded bad-temperately.

"...because..." The other's eyes suddenly got serious. "Because... I noticed it before, in the classroom and just now, when we were fighting... Shizuo-kun, you..."

"..."

"..."

"...Have nice undies~!" Izaya sang, winking cheekily. "I was checking!" He declared before giving Shizuo a thumbs up.

"..." SNAP. Shizuo lost it. "AAGH!" Before he realized what he was doing, he had pinned Izaya in his place on the mat, placing a hand on either side of the boy's head. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY A FUCKED UP BASTARD! JUST WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Shizuo was too caught up in his anger to think about how close his face was to the others.

Izaya's eyes widened a bit as he inhaled sharply. "What do you think you're doing-"

BANG.

"Oi, oi, Yumachi, why are we going to a place like this?" Erika whined as Walker tugged her forward. "Because no one will be here, and we can hide our novels-"

"..."

After a few seconds of the most awkward silence ever, Walker turned to the side, pouting. "Aaaah... this place was already taken-"

"OMMMMMMMMMME GOSH!" Erika squealed, dropping all her BL novels on the floor and putting her hands to her red cheeks. "YOU GUYS! DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE AN INCH!"

"...uh-"

Walker sighed. "Karisawa, I think we better be going-"

"NOOOOO! I NEED TO IMPRINT THIS INTO MY MEMORY FOREVER-" The two were soon engaged in a struggle as Walker forcefully dragged the girl away. "Y-YOU CAN JUST ALWAYS R-READ THE DOUJINSHIS-"

"BUT THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO REALLY WITNESSING IT-"

"Noooooo-" Panting slightly at the effort of constraining Erika, Walker waved a weary hand to Shizuo and Izaya. "Please pardon us. Continue as you were!"

"..."

The blond stared at the door, trying to recall what had just happened. _'...What just happened? Weren't those two friends of Kadota's?'_

Shizuo finally snapped out of his thoughts when a certain person underneath him coughed loudly.

"Ahem...S-Shizuo-kun..."

"Huh?" He turned his face back to Izaya only to realize that their current position was rather intimate, not to mention their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

Shizuo felt his face heat up and quickly let go of the smaller boy to back away. "...ah...um..." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. _'WHY THE HELL WAS I BLUSHING? Agggh...'_

Izaya too, was blushing deeply. He slowly got up to a sitting position on the mat, staring at his hands to avoid eye contact with Shizuo.

There was a long silence. _'Dammit! Why am I gettin' nervous all of the sudden? And why is HE also quiet now? '_ Shizuo cursed. It didn't take long for him to break the silence though.

"Izaya..."

"..." The flustered boy still remained silent.

Shizuo took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, I...I think you should let someone else be your assigned buddy..."

At this, Izaya's head snapped up, looking at the blond with wide eyes. "What?"

Shizuo was taken aback by the boy's sudden reaction, but continued tentatively. "I mean, I'm not the right person for you...for anyone...I lose my cool easily, and I'm not the type most people would want to be with so..."

"But I want you to be my assigned buddy."

"E-eh?"

Izaya grinned, his blush gone as he rested his chin on his folded hands. "I'm not 'most people', I like being with you, you're interesting!" Izaya jumped off the mat and walked towards Shizuo with a smile on his face.

"...fle-flea..." Backing away again, the blond scratched his cheek with his index finger, trying to come up with another reason why they shouldn't be together.

Izaya grabbed the taller man's hand with his own. "I don't need anyone else, I prefer you!" The boy blushed a little as he said those words.

Shizuo was completely speechless. His mind racing for a reply to this ridiculous situation, he opened his mouth-

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

The two stood there for a moment, hands still connected with each other. When suddenly...

"Oh shit, I forgot to pass up my math homework!" Shizuo swore, remembering that he was the only one left in class who hadn't passed up the dreaded subject's homework. The teacher allowed him to finish it until recess, but it totally slipped his mind!

The panicked blond let go of Izaya's hand and broke the door apart, running out of the storage room, leaving a somewhat disappointed and fuming Izaya behind.

* * *

"Nam Cha, is something the matter?" Tom asked, turning around as Nam Cha stopped walking to stare behind her.

"I smell Shizuo-kun nearby..." she said in a deadpan voice while holding Shizuo's lunch box, the contents now empty. Why? Because she had a feeling Shizuo might be so busy hiding from Izaya, he would have no time to finish his lunch, and because wasting food is a terrible thing, she ate it all instead. ...and Tom didn't stop her.

"Oh, really? That's good, we can return his lunchbox-"

VRRRRM! A gash of windswept through the hallway from behind, producing a Ferrari engine like sound as it went. Tom and Nam Cha titled their head in curiosity, and saw Shizuo running off to the teacher's office.

"Isn't that your friend, Shizuka?"

"...It's Shizuo."

"No, I'm sure his name is Shizuka..."

Tom sighed in frustration. "But you just said 'Shizuo' less than a minute ago!"

"Did I?"

Before Tom could say anything, the same windswept plus Ferrari engine sound came back, this time from the front. VRRRRRM!

The two upperclassmen looked back and saw Shizuo once again, running down the stairs.

"Ah geez!" Tom exclaimed, slapping his forehead in frustration. "He passed us twice and we didn't give him back his box!"

"Hey, Tom?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't we get back to class as well?"

"..."

"...ah, shoot..."

Needless to say, by the time the two reached their classroom, they got scolded by their teacher for arriving late.

* * *

"Ah~I'm stuffed! Celty sure made lots of side servings today, not that it's a bad thing..." Shinra sighed as he closed his bento box, a content expression on his face.

Kadota simply nodded and continued to read his novel.

SLAM!

The door was slid open violently by Shizuo, causing most of the student to look his way. He ignored them.

"Yes! I made it!" The blond yelled triumphantly, sighing with relief when he realized the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Welcome back, Shizuo!" Shinra greeted him with the same idiotic grin since that morning. "Did Izaya managed to find you?"

The blond's face immediately went from smiling to frowning. He turned to glare at Shinra, who yelped in surprise.

Instead of punching his friend in the stomach, however, Shizuo sat down on his seat and looked out of the window grumpily. He wasn't in the mood for any interviews and comments from anyone right now.

"Hey, don't tell me you're still feeling mad? Did Izaya do something again?" Shinra asked, a little upset by this silent treatment. Kadota hastily pulled Shinra away from Shizuo by the collar of his uniform. He didn't want to see any violence just yet...

Shizuo simply ignored his bespectacled friend and continued to stare outside, where his brown eyes suddenly met with red ones.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!"

"Ara?" Shinra managed to break free from Kadota's grasp and walked towards Shizuo's desk once again. "Izaya-kun? What are you doing outside? The bell already rang!"

Izaya only smiled at his new friend and smoothly slid out the window frame and into the classroom. He then proceeded by sitting on Shizuo's lap.

Dark angry aura waves were slowly beginning to rise from Shizuo's body.

"Eh? Izaya-kun, why are you sitting ther-"

"Sigh..." Kadota got up from his seat and grabbed his bespectacled friend away from the now clearly dangerous Shizuo. "Come on, Shinra, if you don't want your head to get snapped off, get back to your seat."

The entire classroom's lighting turned darker and darker. Everyone started to notice the origin of those dark auras, except, apparently, Izaya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan..." Izaya gave Shizuo a coy wink. "Why don't we continue what you begin back in the storage room?"

Shizuo shot a death glare at Izaya, "The fuck are you yappin' 'bout, flea? And get the fuck off of me!"

Izaya's smirk grew wider. "Well,you pinned me down a while ago~"

"HA?" Both Kadota and Shinra yelled at the same time. The rest of the students turned their attentions to the two arguing boys, few of the girls blushing.

Seeing that Shizuo wasn't gonna say anything back, Izaya continued nonchalantly, "I bet you weren't going to stop if those two didn't interrupt us..." he cooed and leaned in closer to Shizuo.

"K-Kadota, shouldn't we do something about this?" Shinra whispered to Kadota, holding a wary hand up.

"Nah, its better not to get involve with them." Kadota answered. After this response, Shinra reluctantly decided to ignore them as well.

Izaya was still chatting happily away, looking right at home on Shizuo's lap. "You looked so wild back there, I was quite disappointed that you didn't continu-"

"THAT'S IT, FLEA!" The blond yelled, cracking. "YOU'RE SO DEAD THIS TIME-" Shizuo aimed a punch at the boy's face. _'Got you now!'-_

CREAK...

A teacher came in unannounced. As everyone turned their attention to the teacher, Shinra hastily waved in Shizuo's direction, frantically signaling him to cut it out.

It was like déjà vu all over again. Shizuo sat in his seat with his angered expression gone. Izaya was also now in his seat smiling happily. (Whenever he left Shizuo's lap, no one knew...)

Shinra was quite impressed to see his childhood friend's mood changed so quickly, but he knew for sure that Shizuo's anger hadn't disappeared.

Shizuo wondered if he could manage to stay like this until school was over, there was only a few hours left... but then again, he being stared at by the person he hated the most. A few hours... might as well be forever.

**End of Chapter 3 囧**

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, folks. I'll see y'all in Chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo, I'm back with Chapter 4 of TDOALSTI! I never thought I would get so much reviews...I thank you all for reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!, only the plot and OCs...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**_  
_

**Flea problems at home  
**

**...  
**

_'Damn annoying flea, ruined my entire day at school!'_

Shizuo was storming home at a very fast pace, he didn't even bother waiting for Shinra or Tom at the gate. Half of his day was already ruined, he wanted to get back home as quickly as possible and to just get away from a certain parasite.

_'Urgh...I didn't even get to finish my lunch today...'_ Shizuo thought miserably, rubbing his stomach.

However, the blond's smile returned when he reached the front gate of his house. At least now, he can finally be free from Izaya and other annoyances. He unlocked the door, hoping to get some peace for the rest of the day.

"I'm home..." He called out as he took off his shoes.

But the blond was only greeted by silence.

"I guess Kasuka's not back yet..." Shizuo kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. He was quite hungry from all that running and strength used this morning. The blond walked over to the fridge and wondered if his mom had bought any groceries before she and his father left for Osaka.

His father was promoted not too long ago and his new position required him to work at another branch of the company, which was in Osaka. His mom was both thrilled and pleased with the news and insisted she too moved there with him (Shizuo figured she was worried about dad living alone there).

Now Shizuo became the man of the house, minus not having a wife or any kids. Most of the time it was him who would cook and clean the house. Kasuka's high school entrance exam was coming up soon and Shizuo didn't want his little brother to waste any time from studying.

Suddenly Shizuo's cellphone rang, snapping him back to reality. He dug into his pants pocket hastily and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nii-san..."

"Ah, Kasuka, it's you." He felt himself smile again, hearing his younger brother's voice made him feel somewhat better and happier.

"Nii-san, I think I have to stay over at a friend's house tonight..." The younger boy's voice sounded as deadpan as ever.

"Er, sure I guess...But why?"

"The teacher gave us a project to do, and I'm on the same group as him."

"What?" Shizuo scratched his head. "But it's only the first day of school! What kind of teacher gives his students a project on the very first day?"

"I'm sorry, nii-san. But I want to finish it as soon as I can..."

Shizuo sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

"Sure...bye."

Beep.

Silence once again filled the house.

Shizuo casually sniffed the sleeve of his Raijin blazer. He immediately wince, it being rather smelly and sweaty. It was then he decided to take a quick shower before cooking dinner. With his bag dropped on the kitchen table, he headed upstairs and entered the bathroom.

* * *

After some time, Shizuo walked out of the steam filled bathroom and went to his bedroom. The boy slumped onto his bed wearily, he wasn't just tired, he was completely exhausted.

He had never felt so tired before in his life, not even when he took down over 50 delinquents in one day last year. Just talking with the flea seemed to drain his energy. Shizuo didn't know if he could stay alive for the rest of the week now that Izaya was in his life.

The blond let out a long frustrating groan and rolled around on the bouncy mattress, the towel that was around his shoulders fell on the floor.

The warmth from the shower he took, the fragrant sheets on his bed, the fluffy pillow... all of it made the blond comfortable and drowsy.

_'Hmm...Food later. Sleep now...Hnn...sleep...sleep..sl...'_

His eyelids grow heavy, darkness soon followed.

* * *

By the time Shizuo woke up, it was already 5pm. He felt better after taking a short nap, it put him in a good mood to make dinner. Rubbing at his head, the blond walked back to the kitchen.

While marinading the sardine, someone knocked at his door.

Knock Knock Knock.

It couldn't have been Kasuka, could it?

_'He must've forgotten to bring somethin' with him...'_ Shizuo thought, wiping his hands with a towel.

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

_'Wait just a second...'_ Shizuo paused and glared at the door suspiciously. _'Kasuka has a spare key, why can't he just unlock the door and come in?'_ The person outside was obviously not his brother, and he or she was knocking rather impatiently.

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

Frowning, he stomped over to the door. "Alright already! I'm coming!"

_'I bet it's probably some salesman tryin' to make me buy some crap of his...'_

Knock Knock Knock knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Kncok

Shizuo felt his vein prop on his forehead, he was seriously gonna punch this guy! Couldn't he stop that irritating knocking for at least a few seconds?

"I said I'm comin'!" He opened the door, and saw...

...Shinra, who was still wearing his Raijin uniform and carrying his school bag.

"Oh, hi, Shizuo." Shinra grinned in greeting. "I thought no one was in the house for a second there. Haha..."

Shizuo sighed heavily. "What do you want, Shinra?"

"Oh, right..." Shinra began looking into his bag, and pulled out a book. "You left your math textbook at school, and Celty was kinda free this evening, so she drove me here."

Shizuo looked around and spotted Celty sitting on her motorbike waving at him. he waved back and returned his focus on Shinra.

"Here..." the bespectacled boy placed the book on Shizuo's hand.

"Ah, thanks..." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Y'know you didn't have to knock so much just now..."

"Ehehehe...sorry, old habits die hard!" He laughed apologetically. "See you tomorrow, Shizuo-kun!" He walked back and sat behind Celty's motorbike, they took off a few seconds later.

Shizuo watched as the two disappeared into the busy road. Suddenly, he felt a chill went down his spine.

_'Breeeh... it's kinda cold out here, better get back in before I catch a cold...'_

"Shi-zu-chan!"

_'WHATTHEFUCK?'_

The mystery behind Shizuo's chill revealed itself as it strolled down the sidewalk, hands in pockets. "So this is where you live, huh?" Izaya ran his eyes over Shizuo's house. "It's kinda nice though..."

"Flea! What are you doing here?" Shizuo shouted in suprise. _'Why is he here? when did he- HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE?'_

"I saw Shinra on the road a few blocks away when I was walking back home. He was leaving in such a hurry, I got too curious and followed him. Though, I never thought that I'd reach your house within 10 minutes!"

Shizuo's jaw dropped in horror. _'The flea's house...is near mine...?' _His fist automatically clenched tightly.

"It's a great discovery! Now I can walk to school EVERYDAY with Shizu-chan~!"

_'Walk to school...with the flea...EVERYDAY?'_ He gritted his teeth, resisted the urge to break the door apart and smash the boy with it.

"Hehehe! It will be so special and romantic! Just the two of us walking down a lonely street early in the chilly morning, holding hands, talking-"

SLAM! Shizuo, unexpectedly slammed the door shut and walked back into the kitchen. He couldn't bring himself to throw some random object at Izaya since his mom told him not to tear the house apart. Instead, he just imagined what he saw just now was the side effect of being around Shinra for the past 10 years.

_'The flea didn't show up...that never happened...'_ Repeating the two lines mentally in his head for several minutes, Shizuo finally calmed down and relaxed inside his house.

Outside, however, Izaya wasn't planning to give up so easily. He had had enough with Shizuo ignoring and avoiding him. The boy smirked as a new devilish plan formed in his head.

* * *

"Done!" Shizuo smiled in satisfaction, seeing that his soya marinated sardine didn't burn. The soup was just about done, and so was the rice. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeved forearm. _'Shame Kasuka can't come back for dinner, and I made more than planned...'_

He had made food enough to feed 2 people, he could take the leftovers to school for lunch tomorrow, but still, it would have been nice to share the food he made with someone.

Not many people knew that Shizuo could cook, and he was pretty good at it too. But for most people, to think that the 'Fighting Doll' of Ikebukuro had a soft spot for cooking was simply out of the question.

As for Shizuo, he didn't really care what others thought about it, he was just happy to not always have to rely on those convenient bento boxes and instant noodles whenever he felt hungry.

He sat down on his side of the table and picked up his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu..."

* * *

After finishing his dinner, Shizuo took a bath. He spend a rather long time in the bathtub, the water temperature was just right and it made him drowsy again._ 'Better not fall asleep in here...'_ He got up and dried himself before brushing his teeth, a towel wrapped around his lower body. _'I should do some shopping this weekend, there's not much miso paste left. Maybe I should buy some leeks as well. I wonder if Kasuka might like some-'_

THUMP...

_'Eh?'_ Shizuo was started by the sound that appeared, it wasn't from the bathroom. _'What was that?'_ Thinking it could have just been his imagination, the blond went back to brushing his teeth, when...

THUMP...

The sound had gotten louder, Shizuo quickly cleaned his mouth from any excess toothpaste foam and rushed out of the bathroom. _'Where did that sound come from? Did someone break in?'_ He anxiously looked around the hallway, but no one was in sight.

With increasing alarm, the blond ran up and down the house to find the intruder, but wherever he checked, there was no sign of a break in. The doors were still locked, all the windows in the house were closed. He had checked his parents' room, his brother's room. Then, it hit him...

_'MY room...'_ Feeling sweat on his palms, the blond ran up the stairs again and reached his room within seconds. Panting, Shizuo hesitated to open his door, _'If someone really is in there, what do I do?'_

The answer was simple, wasn't it? KILL THE BASTARD!

...Well, maybe knocking him out cold was a better choice. But Shizuo was afraid, he was scared that his inhuman strength will cause more damage than needed. What if he really killed the guy? The bastard DID break into someone else's house, but killing was just..._'Gah! Forget it!'_

He kicked the door open and...

What the poor boy saw made him speechless.

In said blond's room was no burglar... It was far worse than a burglar.

To Shizuo's dreaded shock, there in his bedroom, on his BED was...

Izaya Orihara, sitting on his bed, folding his clothes from the clean laundry basket while smiling like an idiot.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, you're back!" Izaya greeted him casually and continued folding Shizuo's clothes. He picked up another piece of the laundry, which happened to be Shizuo's school shirt.

The intruding boy giggled and sniffed the clothing, much to Shizuo's dismay and disgust. He stomped over and snatched his shirt away from the boy. "How the fuck did you get in here, flea?"

Izaya smiled. "Well, your doors were locked and so were the windows downstairs..." He got up and walked towards the blond. "...I checked the windows upstairs, and guess what?" He leaned in closer, glancing at the blond's bare torso, the sight of Shizuo's toned stomach made his face heat up.

"It wasn't locked! So here I am! Oh, and I couldn't resist touching your clothes, too bad I couldn't find your panties..." the boy pouted, then went back to Shizuo's bed and proceeded to fold more of Shizuo's clothes, the faint blush still on his face.

Shizuo didn't know what to think, that boy was so outrageous, there simply wasn't a word to describe the boy! He had to restrain himself from throwing his study desk at Izaya, otherwise his parents would nag at him once they get back home...especially his mom.

"Flea..." The blond began in a barely controlled voice.

"Hmm? Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya answered back sweetly. It sickened the taller male even more.

Before Izaya knew it, Shizuo had lifted him over his shoulders and threw him out of his bedroom window.

Shutting his window shut, Shizuo wiped his forehead from any sweat.

Whether the boy had a safe landing or not, Shizuo didn't care. Izaya was gone now, and that's all that matters...to him, of course. _'Would be great if he broke his leg, he won't have to come to school tomorrow...heh...'_

Now that everything was okay, he locked his window and closed the curtains before changing into his sleep wear, blue sweat pants and a white T-shirt.

Slumping down on his bed, he let out a sigh. _'Geez... How many times did I sighed today? Meh, whatever...it's the flea's fault anyway...'_

He closed his eyes to sleep. Unfortunately, as tired as he was right now, he couldn't seem to fall asleep... just to make things strange, Shizuo smelled something...it was... it was... food?

He got up, blinking his eyes a couple of times._ 'Great, now I think I'm hallucinatin'...'_ the blond thought dryly. The more he inhaled, the stronger the smell was. He was pretty sure that it wasn't a hallucination.

Looking around carefully, he spotted something on his study table. He walked towards the said table, and examined the object. It was a small pot.

Shizuo was confused, why was there a pot inside his room? Picking up the lid, it revealed a stew of some sort, he couldn't quite make out if it was beef or pork. The main question was still in his head. _'Why is this in my room?'_

Placing the lid back, he noticed a note stuck on the lid. Shizuo picked it up and read it.

_To Shizu-chan,_

_I bought you some of stew from my house, it's really good! It's an apology for disturbing you today, I figured you didn't eat much of your lunch today since I bugged you... So I hope you'll stop being mad at me? (From your classmate, **Izaya**~*heart*)_

After reading the short note, Shizuo opened his drawer, pulled out a piece of furoshiki, and calmly( yes, quite a surprise there...) wrapped the lukewarm pot tightly with the cloth. He then unlocked his window and threw it out like a professional baseball pitcher.

The pot flew up into the sky and disappeared, a star-like twinkle appeared in place of where the pot was last seen in the sky.

Seeing that the cook ware had disappeared from his sight, Shizuo locked his window once more and went to sleep.

However, thoughts of tomorrow made him dizzy.

* * *

"Hmm, I can't seem to get this answer right..." Nam Cha frowned as she poked her head lightly with her mechanical pencil that Tom gave her. "I guess I'll have to ask Tom tomorrow..." she resigned tiredly and closed her workbook.

CRASH!

"Ahh!" Nam Cha literally jumped from her spinning chair at the crashing sound. "What was that? A U.F.O?" She began to calm down when no extra terrestrial appeared inside her room, only a cloth covered object lying in the middle of a glass mess.

The curious girl crept slowly at the object, when her nose detected a wonderfully delicious smell coming from the said item. "Food? Food given by aliens?" she kneeled next to it.

She slowly started unwrapping the cloth that bound it. (Not) much to her surprise, Nam Cha discovered a pot filled with delicious stew was in her hands. Sniffing it oh so happily, Nam Cha pondered the situation. _'Hmm~I thought aliens only eat mushy and gooey things, guess I'm wrong!'_ The forgetful girl instantly forgot the dangers of aliens and continued to comment on while smelling the stew. It was only after a while that she noticed a note sticking to the lid.

Nam Cha picked up the note and began reading it.

"To... Shizu-chan? Could it be Shizuka?"

"..."

"Oh my gosh! The aliens sent this seemingly delicious stew to the wrong person!" She exclaimed dramatically. "What should I do? I don't know where Shizuka lives..." Turning around to look at her clock, the girl groaned. "And I can't call Tom, he's probably already asleep!"

She stood up and started to pace around her room mumbling worriedly that the aliens might come to look for her. Nam Cha stopped her pacing, a lit light bulb appeared beside her head with a ding sound.

"Aha! I know! I'll just eat it all up! That way, the aliens won't come and bug me if it was all finished!" The girl clapped her hands together, "Now, let's see if the alien have a name..." Looking at the note again, her eyes widen in realization.

"From Izaya? It's not from an alien?"

"..."

"Well, that's kind of disappointing, still..." Grinning like a cat, she picked up the pot and exited her room. "I should eat it all up anyway~" She kicked her door closed with her left foot and headed downstairs. "Can't waste good food, now can I?"

* * *

Izaya hummed quietly to himself in his room while playing with a towel, Shizuo's towel to be exact...

"It's a good thing I saw this on his floor when I went in..." the boy chuckled, bringing the piece of cloth near his face, he smelled it and blushed.

**(Flashback time...)**

Creak...

Shizuo's bedroom window creaked quietly. Behind the said window was Izaya, who had climbed up the blond's roof and opened the said window. Slowly poking his head out of the window corner, Izaya checked if the coast was clear.

After a few seconds, the boy jumped into the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He skipped around the blond's room, touching almost everything in sight. Spotting a basket full of unfolded clothes, Izaya picked it up from the floor and placed it on Shizuo's bed. He then sat beside the basket, picking up a piece of clothing and began folding it neatly. _'I get to touch Shizu-chan's clothes~'_ the boy giggled and blushed lightly.

In the middle of his folding work, Izaya saw a white towel peeking out under the blond's bed. He bent down and reached for it, shaking off any dust on the towel before smelling it.

Izaya's face turned even redder when he realized the towel was only recently used, maybe only a few hours ago. It still felt wet and there was a faint scent of shampoo. Izaya then rubbed the cloth on his cheeks lovingly, _'Lucky me~'_

_'I hope he doesn't mind if I take it with me...'_

"..."

_'...He will mind, I'll take it anyway.'_

Izaya hid the towel underneath his jacket and continued to fold Shizuo's clothes and smiling happily at his find, smelling the clean laundry from time to time.

**(Flashback end)**

"AHAHAAAA~~~~!" Izaya yelled happily, rolling around on his king sized bed, blushing like a school girl that just received her valentines chocolate from a crush.

He finally stopped after awhile, trying to catch his breath while his hands still gripped on the towel tightly. He smelled his precious towel once more, thinking today that his first day of school was most unbelievably fateful.

He turned around and reached for his phone on the night stand, checking the time. It was already late. '_I better set my alarm extra early tomorrow, if I do that, I can walk to school with Shizu-chan!'_

Putting his phone back on the night stand, he pulled his blankets over him to sleep, but not before switching the lights off with his remote.

He simply couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**End of Chapter 4 囧**

* * *

**Done with Chapter 4 orz I'm sure you all saw what I did there with Shizuo's parents...I'm too lazy to write them, ehuehue...  
**

**Okay, and also Izaya is a spoiled rich kid in this fic. I'm not sure if his parents are rich in canon, but let's all just pretend he lives in a big house with loads of cool electronic appliance, yeah?  
**

**R&R, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya everyone, here's chapter 5. The school club arc is going to be at least 3 chapters long just so you should know...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!, only the plot and OCs.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**School Clubs  
**

**...  
**

The next morning, Shizuo woke up with a headache and fell off his bed.

THUD..._'Ouch...'_ He got up, rubbing his head, _'Man, my head fuckin' hurts...'_

The blond glanced at his alarm clock, realizing he woke up before the alarm even had a chance to ring. He decided to get up anyway, he didn't feel like going back to sleep with that horrid headache.

Grabbing his towel and swinging it around his neck, the drowsy blond walked unevenly to the bathroom.

While brushing his teeth, his headache got worse. _'Damn, what did I do yesterday? My head feels like it's been hit by a sledge hammer!'_ He knew the pain all too well...

A delinquent once threw a sledge hammer towards the back of his head, it got stuck that time, though, thankfully, it didn't do much brain damage. He only remembered seeing a lot of blood that time, and the vibration caused by the sledge hammer on his head was just plain painful.

Shizuo frowned when he remembered the experience, he was glad he beat the bastard into a pulp before he had a chance to get away.

After a quick shower, Shizuo went back to his bedroom to find his uniforms. Looking around, he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes tucked away in a corner.

"..."

_'I didn't get a chance to fold any of the laundry yesterday, so...'_

Then he finally knew why he had the painful headache.

Orihara Izaya was in his house yesterday.

The blond boy could feel his vein propping on his temple, _'That flea...'_ He had thought it was all a dream, but now that reality was back, he really, REALLY wanted to kill someone!

He concentrated on getting dressed first, he could deal with the flea later.

_'I need a way to get the flea off me, but how?' _Shizuo thought, walking away from his house with his bag slung over his shoulder. _'It's obvious he's not gonna leave me alone anytime soon, so how am I gonna get rid of him...' _The more he thought about Izaya, the angrier he became. He let out a frustrating groan, "Dammit, I've lost my appetite just thinking of that bastard!"

While he was walking and thinking at the same time, a voice called out for him.

"Shizuo!"

"Ha?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, in front of him, he saw Tom waving at him at a bus stop.

"Senpai..." He ran towards the older student and smiled, At least the first person he saw in the morning wasn't Izaya.

"Morning, Shizuo. How about we walk to school together today?" Tom suggested.

"Sure, why not..."

Usually he would walk together with Shinra, but his friend had texted the blond a few minutes ago that Celty was going to give him a ride before heading off to work. Kadota stopped going to school together with him ever since Togusa got his driver's license and bought a new van. Since then, he and Togusa, along with two other freshmen, went to school in the said van.

"Hey, do you think we can stop by at Nam Cha's cafe? I need to pick her up." Tom inquired nervously, he wasn't sure what his kohai thought of the strange girl.

"Sure thing, you scared she might get lost or somethin'?"

"Y-yeah..." Tom said dryly, "The girl is tough to take care of."

"So, she lives in a cafe?"

"Er...yes and no. It's more of a shop house."

"A shop house, eh?"

"It's right around that corner..." Tom pointed his finger to the left. Shizuo could definitely see some stores and shops there.

Tom walked at a fast pace and reached Nam Cha's cafe, with Shizuo who was a few meters behind him.

Looking at the store's sign, the blond raised a brow. "Her family runs a coffee shop, huh?"

Tom turned around, "Yeah, her dad runs it, actually... There isn't a Mrs. "

"Oh, o-okay...I see." The blond certainly hadn't expect THAT answer. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what the girl does in the family cafe. A waitress? _'Nah, she's kinda clumsy...' _

"Nam Cha! Nam Cha, it's me, Tom!" The elder boy yelled out. Soon, the window on the second floor opened, revealing a perky looking Nam Cha.

"Tom! Just wait a minute and I'll be right down!" The window was shut again, and the girl disappeared.

Soon enough, Nam Cha ran out of the cafe shop and almost tripped over. "H-hey now, be careful!" Tom grabbed both her arms before she fell down.

After regaining her balance, she flashed Tom a cat-like grin before thanking him. She looked behind Tom and saw Shizuo.

"Ara? Shizuo-kun's going to tag along with us?" she inquired. Shizuo nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to come with Tom-senpai today."

The three left the cafe shop house and began walking and chatting together.

"So...Nam Cha, how's your dad doing?" Tom asked Nam Cha, who was walking on Shizuo's left, while he himself was on Shizuo's right.

"He's been really, super busy lately. Since the start of school, there's been lots of customers!" The girl explained happily.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, yeah! And there are some people who would place HUGE orders of sweets for papa to make!" the cheerful girl extended her arms out as far as she could. "...This much!"

Tom chuckled at the girl's innocence, Shizuo then nudged his senpai. "Er, do you mind if I ask why she calls her dad...papa?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, I never told you before have I? Her adopted father is French." Shizuo looked surprised, "Eh? Really now?"

"Yep, I've been to her cafe a few times. Her dad's creation are great! What say we drop by her cafe this weekend?" Tom turned around to ask his kohai. "You haven't been to it before, have you?"

"Ah? Oh, er...sure thing..." The boy tried not to sound too excited when he answered, because he had a sweet tooth like most girls. He thought this preference was rather feminine, and kept quiet about it, not wanting anyone to tease or make fun of him because of it.

Shizuo let both his senpais talk, the girl was going on something about a gift from aliens but couldn't recall the names. His day hadn't been bad quite yet, since the flea or any delinquents haven't shown up.

"I really don't remember their names...and I think I threw their not-Hey look, a girly looking boy!" Nam Cha calls out and pointed behind the two students.

Shizuo was the first to turn around and regretted doing so. About a block away from the three, there stood Izaya with that trademark grin of his.

_'Oh shit...'_

"Isn't that the boy from yesterday?" Tom adjusted his glasses to see better. Nam Cha titled her head, trying hard to remember.

Anyone who was looking at the blond right now could tell he was shaking furiously. Shizuo clenched his fist tightly.

He hastily decided to ignore the boy and walked away, his speed faster than usual.

Izaya frowned at this and ran towards the group, passing the two older students as he tried to catch up with his assigned buddy.

He eventually did, and tugged his Raira sleeve. "Good morning, Shizu-chan~ "

"..."

"Did you eat the stew from last night?"

"..."

"Ne, Shizu-chan, don't I get a 'good morning' as well?"

"..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"..."

Izaya frowned at the silent treatment, "Shizu-chan, why aren't you talking to me? Did you get a sore throat? Or did you lose your voice?" Izaya was now walking side by side with Shizuo. The blond continued to ignore him.

The shorter one pouted, he wanted a 'good morning' damn it!

His pout was replaced by a devilish smirk. "Shizu-chan, do you think I can have lunch with you today?"

"..."

His grin grew wider. "Since you didn't answer, I guess that means yes!"

_'WHAT?'_

"Oi, hold on a sec!" Shizuo snapped at the black clad boy. Seeing that he finally talked, the sly boy shrugged.

"You didn't answer, so I'll be seeing you during lunch!"

"Listen, you flea! I don't wanna see your face anywhere near me during lunch break, I'll lose my appetite if I see you and I didn't even eat breakfast this morning 'cause thinkin' about you was enough to piss me off!"

"Ohya? Shizu-chan was thinking about me this morning~? Did I appear in your dreams too?"

"FUCK NO!" The blond punched a random wall beside him. _'Annoying, he's pissin' me off!'_ "Don't you even dare try to follow me during lunch, flea..." he growled.

Izaya looked slightly disappointed, "But you're my assigned buddy, you're SUPPOSED to be with me all the time!"

Shizuo's left eyes twitched at the annoying voice, it sounded even more annoying when he whined.

"Morimoto sensei told you to take care of me, and you're not doing a good job at it! Hey, where are you going?"

Shizuo stormed off, but Izaya managed to catch up with his speed. The blond halted and turned around, giving Izaya a stern glare.

"Flea, don't make me lose my temper so early in the morning, I had a bad day yesterday thanks to you, so scram!"

"That's why I gave you the stew as an apology gift! So have you eaten it yet or what?" Izaya looked up, his eyes gleaming.

"I threw it out the minute I saw it on my desk."

Izaya was shocked hearing him say that, his expression changed, his smile was no longer on his child-like face. "Shizu-chan, you didn't have to throw it away if you didn't want it..." there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

Shizuo was taken aback, he wasn't quite used to seeing Izaya suddenly change like, he became quiet, that word does not fit Izaya AT ALL. He felt somewhat guilty."F-flea...I'm sure it ended up in some homeless guy's hands, so..."

_'God dammit, is he gonna cry now?'_ Killing machine or not, Shizuo hated it when little kids cried. Especially if they were teenagers. And boys.

"I...y'know what? Fine, I'll let you eat lunch with me...so don't-"

"It's alright, I'm over it now."

"..."

_'Huh?'_

Shizuo looked at the flea's face, his sad and hurt expression completely gone. _'Well, THAT WAS A LITTLE TOO QUICK!'_

"Now I can eat lunch with Shizu-chan today!" What Shizuo hadn't expect a second later, was that Izaya glomped him.

"OI! G-GET OFF OF ME, FLEA!" He managed to push the affectionate boy off him with ease. However, Izaya wasn't completely unattached to him, his hand was still grabbing the end of the blond's blazer sleeve.

"Ne, can we walk like this to school? I promise to stay quiet~" the shorter one made a silencing gesture by his throat at the blond while looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ghgh..." _'Calm down...calm down...'_

Shizuo let out a weary sigh, "Fine, just shut up until we reach school..."

Izaya's eyes glittered instantly, hugging the blond's arm tightly. "Yay! One of my wishes has come true!" The clinging boy blushed bright red and nuzzled into Shizuo's arm.

"W-WHAT? HEY, DON'T DO THAT, FLEA!"

"No can do, Shizu-chan. My face is really red, I can't let people see me like this, so I'm using your arm to shield me!"

"Che! You and your excuses..."

The two walked together, with Izaya clinging to his arms until they reached the school gate. Unfortunately, Izaya didn't want to let go yet, so they walked all the way to class like that as well. And more unfortunately, it resulted in earning them a lot of unwanted attention, especially the girls. Particularly with one, who yelled 'SHIZAYA!' from afar.

Shizuo didn't know who it was or even bothered to look behind him, he was too isolated in his own thoughts on how to get rid of the flea.

"Have you guys seen the notice broad this morning?" Shinra asked, happily, sitting at his desk.

Kadota shrugged. "Nope, I took the other routine to the classroom, didn't see anything."

"What about you, Shizuo?" The bespectacled boy questioned, turning towards his childhood friend.

Shizuo stared blankly in front of him. "No, I was too busy thinkin' of killin' the flea..."

"Ah?" Shinra didn't think Shizuo would say something so harsh with a straight face like that. He let out a cough. "Well then, er... they announced that starting today, school clubs are starting again!" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to his friends, a grin appearing on his face once more.

"I'm still going back to the science club. What about you, Kadota?"

Looking up from his novel, Kadota answered coolly. "Probably the broadcasting club with Karisawa and Yumasaki...Togusa is joining as well."

"That's good, you won't feel lonely that way!" Kadota nodded and continued with his novel.

"So, Izaya-kun, have you thought of a club to join?" Izaya blinked and scratched his head, he had been too busy looking at Shizuo's back when Shinra asked the question.

"Ehehe, no, not yet... I was too distracted when I came to Raijin, about Shizu-chan, of course!" he turned to face Shizuo and winked. The blond shivered, annoyed. "Plus, I'm not sure what type of clubs are available in this school, maybe someone could accompany me to some try outs?" He eyed Shizuo. The blond knew exactly what the troublesome boy was thinking...

And he ain't gonna fall for it!

"Why not Shizuo? He's your assigned buddy, right?" Kadota suddenly spoke up,his eyes were still set on his book. Shinra smiled at the suggestion. "That's right! You can go along with Izaya-kun, that way, you might find a club you like as well!" Shinra cheered, casually nudging Shizuo. The blond growled.

"Not interested." Shizuo answered simply. He didn't join any clubs when he was a freshman. He was scared of messing up and causing too much damage in which ever club, so he thought it would be better if he didn't join any. "Besides, it's annoying and a waste of time!"

That being said, Shizuo turned at the window, staring at the Sakura trees. There was still no sign of budding yet. Someone whined behind him.

"Aw, come oooon~Shizu-chan!" Izaya begged, tugging the blond's collar. "Pleaseeee? You're my assigned buddy~!"

_'He's using that same annoying voice again!'_

In the mist of his thoughts of killing the whiny boy, Shizuo suddenly thought of something very, VERY good. And it didn't even involve killing...

"Alright, flea... I'll go to try outs with you." Shizuo said in a surprisingly calm tone, without a hint of anger at all.

Needless to say, everyone hadn't expected Shizuo to say that, in fact, they all thought he was going to slam his desk at Izaya, at least. Shinra was speechless, Kadota actually turned his full attention to his violent friend, and Izaya stared dumbfound at his answer.

"Eh...? S-Shizuo, are you sure about that..?"

"Y... you know, Shinra can always take your place as Izaya's assigned buddy from time to time if you don't feel up for it..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hah?" The blond glared grumpily. "Why are you guys actin' like that like? I said I'll go with him..."

"T-that's not the point, I-I thought you hated Izaya, so why are y-you..?" Shinra could barely stop himself from stuttering. The fact that his violent and short tempered childhood friend agreed on being with someone he hated with a passion was just too much for the bespectacled boy to handle.

Shizuo turned and growled at his friends. "I already agreed, didn't I? You two were the ones bugging me to go, and NOW you want me to think about it?" "Eep!" Shinra jumped and hid behind Kadota, Izaya was still fazed as from before.

However, his shock was gone after a few seconds. Izaya smiled gleefully, "That's good then, I'm really happy!" The red-eyed boy stood up and glomped Shizuo from behind. "You'd better not break this promise, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo frowned at the contact and shook the boy off, "I don't break promises, flea. And stop touchin' me!"

Adjusting to his old position, Izaya leaned back on his chair and giggled. Shinra went back taking to Kadota. Like always, Kadota nodded even though he usually never listened seriously.

Shizuo continued staring outside the classroom. The reason why he agreed on going to try outs with the flea was not because he finally lost it...

No, there was a darker and more sinister agenda to it. It was the start of his plans to get rid of Izaya. Right now, he will go through with any club try outs that Izaya might choose and endure it...

Because that way...

There would be chances of the creepy flea finding someone more interesting that Shizuo, whether if it's about looks, personality, attitude or just the outer aura...

With so many clubs and students, he was confident someone would catch Izaya's eye.

* * *

Tom and Nam Cha were sitting on the roof waiting for Shizuo to show up. Not wanting to get carried by his kohai like yesterday, the pony-tailed* student had made sure to leave his classroom as fast as possible.

Tom stared at the Thai girl's face as she unconsciously started to hum a song, but the peaceful atmosphere was cut short when-

CREAK...

Both upperclassmen turned around and saw Shizuo walking casually towards them. "Hey..."

"Hello again, Shizuo." Tom greeted him.

"Hi, Shizuka!" Nam Cha echoed incorrectly, waving her hand lazily at the blond.

Shizuo sweat dropped, Tom could only laugh dryly at her unbelievably short memory. The blond shrugged it off, he might as well get used to it rather than getting mad. Correcting her would be useless._ 'From what Tom was sayin', she'll probably forget in the next minute...'_

The said girl ignored the others and stared at the sky, neglecting her bitten melonpan.

_'No, make that half a minute...'_Shizuo sat beside Tom and leaned against the cool wall.

Tom smiled, seeing that his kohai wasn't in a bad mood today. Unfortunately, he thought wrong, VERY wrong...

"SHIZUUUUUUUUUCHANN~!"

Both Tom and Nam Cha shivered, they have never heard such a sharp, male-sounding voice before, which was kinda creepy, even for Nam Cha.

Only Shizuo remained calm, he simply groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He caught up fast..." he muttered in an angered tone.

"Uh, What was that you said, Shizuo?" Tom pushed his glasses up and tried to look closer at the door. Nam Cha too stared deep into the dark stairway, hissing irately. Tom didn't pay any attention to the girl's weird behavior and continued to cautiously scrutinize the door for the yeller.

Suddenly, an extremely happy looking Izaya ran out of the darkness, his crimson red eyes shining. Doing a knee slide, he stop right beside Shizuo. To Tom's surprise, his kohai was did not move, nor did he run, not even grabbing a heavy object to crush the provoking student.

Shizuo sat there. He just sat there!

Nam Cha sighed in relief as she spotted Izaya. "Phew, I thought you were some dangerous guy..."

_'HE IS A DANGEROUS GUY!'_ Tom thought, half wanting to yell it out loud to Nam Cha, but it would be too impolite to tell her in front of Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, you didn't wait for me..." Izaya whined shifting closer to the blond. He took out his bento box and opened it. "And you promised to eat with me!"

"I said nothin' about WAITING or WALKING to the roof WITH you! I'm not runnin' away right now, am I?" Shizuo growled, his voicing rising to a yell.

Izaya pouted and picked up his chopsticks, "No need to yell, Shizu-chan...by the way, where's your lunch?" He noticed Shizuo was empty handed, not even with a small carton of milk.

Tom came back to reality when he heard Izaya's question. "Ah, that's right! It totally slipped my mind!"

Mocha, crimson and onyx eyes stared curiously at Tom.

He unwrapped his bento, where inside, two lunch boxes were stacked together. One belonged to Shizuo from yesterday and the bottom one was Tom's.

"Here, you forgot your bento yesterday. Nam Cha and I saw you, but you were running so fast, we didn't got the chance to give it back to you. Haha..." Tom laughed nervously, and held out the blue colored box to his kohai.

"You passed us TWICE..." Nam Cha added. "I ate the leftovers...sorry."

"N-no, it's okay, it would have gone to waste..."

A melonpan was shoved into Shizuo's mouth without warning, Izaya's eyes widened and Tom nearly dropped Shizuo's lunch box. "EH?"

"MFF?"

The culprit was non other than Nam Cha, "Hehe, you can have this as a thank you gift!" letting go of the sweet bread, Nam Cha stepped back and bowed.

"N-Nam Cha, eh...Y-yoou know, I brought some onigiris for Shizuo-kun, so...so there's no need to...gi-" Tom stuttered, not having seen that coming. Most of the time, it would be him who gets food shoved into his mouth by Nam Cha. That, and the fact that she was really friendly and natural around Shizuo was surprising. They had just met yesterday.

"You can have my lunch, too, Shizu-chan!" Izaya scooted even closer to the taller boy, he picked up a small portion of rice with his chopsticks and held it near Shizuo's mouth. "Here, say 'ah'~"

"..."

-crickets chirping-

"...NO." The blond said in a stern voice.

"EH? BUT WHY-"

"U-um," Tom hastily started up nervously, "A-actually, Shizuo, like I said before, I already made you some onigiri! S-so..." He placed Shizuo's lunch box on the blond's lap. "H-here!"

In Shizuo's lunch box were three onigiris, wrapped snugly in crispy sheets of nori, coated evenly with furikake.

"Whoa! Tom, thanks!" Shizuo's eyes lit up as he reached for one. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Uh, yeah..." Tom scratched his back sheepishly. "Ahaha, it's not a big deal or anything!"

"Huuuuuuuh..." Nam Cha leaned forward suspiciously. "Ne, Tom, why didn't you make me any of those onigiri?"

"What? But I already did!"

"Really? I don't remember..."

Shizuo, meanwhile, decided to ignore their conversation and got ready to shove Tom's onigiri into his mouth. "Itadakim-BLEF?

Izaya jabbed the ball of rice harder at Shizuo's mouth, a rather scary look in his eyes. "EAT."

Shizuo's eye twitched. "Listen..." The older boy started to growl, returning Izaya's glare, "Izaya, thanks for the consideration, but I already have food, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Oh, but I do~" Smiling creepily, Izaya tilted his head. "Shizu-chan, if you don't eat my food, I think I'll be very sad..."

"Like I care-"

"Sad enough to maybe jump off THE ROOFTOP?" The black-haired boy suggested cheerfully, smiling brightly as a sudden gust of wind blew through the air, his figure swaying on the edge of the railing.

"...ah?"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU WALK OVER THERE, LOUSE?"

Nam Cha glanced up from her melonpan, interested. "Oooh, what's happening? Is the girly boy going to do a trick?"

"NO!" Both Tom and Shizuo yelled.

Izaya wrapped his arms around himself dramatically. "Shizu-chan, I don't care what kind of reasons you come up with... NOTHING can ease the pain of you not wanting me to feed you lunch!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shizuo raged, steams practically blowing out of his ears as he stomped over to the boy. "So you would DIE because of that, you moron? REALLY?"

"...aaaactually..." Izaya gave his evil grin. "If I do fall down and get injured, just WHO do you think the school is going to blame, hmmmmm?"

At a complete loss for words, Shizuo clenched his teeth angrily. "B-basta-"

"O-oi, is he serious?" Tom yelled, rising as well. "I-if it really comes to that, Nam Cha and I can vouch for Shizuo, right, Nam Cha?"

"Oh, of course! Shizuka didn't ask for the girly boy to perform the trick! It's all the girly boy's fault!"

"Th-that's not..."

Shizuo grabbed a fist of Izaya's shirt, snarling into the boy's face. "Hah! I should've known that you would stoop to doing somethin' that dirty, you fu-"

"..dirty?" A completely different voice asked, causing all four to turn around. "Huh?"

A few yards away from them stood Erika, her face the picture of hopeful ecstasy. "Did... you just say dirty?"

"Errrr..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKEEEEEE!" The otaku immediately erupted into a high pitch squeal that even had Izaya covering his ears. Unfortunately, in doing so, he lost his balance.

"Wh-whoa!" Grasping on to the situation, Shizuo instinctively tightened his grip on Izaya's shirt.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~" Erika yelled, jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THIS IS WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL, JUST WONDERFUL! The dramatic scene where the hero determinedly stops his lover from committing suicide! NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS! KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

"Huh?!" Shizuo said incredulously while Izaya's face heated up.

"Wh-what?" Tom pushed his glasses up. "When did she get here, anyway?"

"Huh? When did who, Tom?"

"...nothing, Nam Cha."

"Karisawa-san!" Out of nowhere, Walker appeared and hastily grabbed her arms. "Th-this is real life! You can't just go deciding what scenes are going to happen!"

"But Yumachi~"

To everyone's relief (except maybe Nam Cha's), Walker managed to succeed in dragging Erika off.

"..."

"S-so, Shizu-chan..." Izaya started weakly, lifting a limp arm, "...n-now will you let me feed you?"

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Okay, open wide now~" The black-haired student said cheerfully as he lifted his hand. "This is the second one!"

"WHY ME?" Shizuo groaned out loud as the chopsticks jabbed his face. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" "Shizu-chan..." Izaya complained, pouting. "Don't speak, Shizu-chan, I'll end up missing your mouth!"

Beside them, Tom raised an eyebrow. "Did Shizuo just say his thoughts out loud without knowing it?"

"Why me... whyMMMMMMFFF!" Taken off guard, Shizuo just managed to swallow before glaring at Izaya. "Why you-"

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!

"Oooooh, there's the bell!"

"Ah, we better get going then?"

"Let's go to class, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo put a hand to his stomach regretfully. _'...and all I ate for lunch... was two measly mounds of rice...'_

_'...but it was IZAYA, who fed them to you, so it makes up for it, right?'_

_'...WHAT THE HECK?'_ "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The blond roared, not realizing how he looked.

Tom, Nam Cha, and Izaya all stared at him until...

"Oh, look Tom, a cloud!"

"...haaah?"

Izaya giggled at Shizuo's anger. "Aaaaah, he's so cute..."

* * *

The morning went by quicker than expected, and afternoon soon followed.

The school court yard was filled with booths of all kinds of different clubs. Members were giving away flyers, shouting out their club's motto, dragging confused students to their booths, and some even forcing freshmen to sign up.

Shinra and Kadota had gone to their respective clubs, leaving Shizuo to take care of Izaya for the entire afternoon.

The two were walking from one place to another at a fast pace, led by Izaya, who refused to let go of the blond's blazer sleeve. It made Shizuo slightly annoyed at the boy and his strange attachment. The shorter boy had already collected a few flyers, but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Shizu-chan, how about we check out the swimming club?" Izaya asked, his eyes focusing on finding the swim team's booth.

Shizuo mentally sighed, "Do whatever you want, flea...just don't use up too much time, got it?"

The brunette grinned and tugged the blond forward. "Let's go then!"

"AHH! Yumacchi, look, look! It's Shizuo and his BOYFRIEND!"

_'GYAH?HA?'_

Shizuo almost chocked on his own saliva when he heard those words. _'B-BOYFRIEND?'_

Izaya was also started by the familiar voice. The two looked around hastily in the crowded area and saw Erika a few meters ahead of them.

"YOU THERE, YOU TWO! COME HERE! COME HERE!" Erika waved her hand frantically, looking as excited as ever.

Shizuo and Izaya wasn't sure what to do. Walk away from the crazy girl or do as she said...

The blond thought it would probably be safer to ignore Erika and lead the flea to another direction. Just as he was about to turn away, however, Izaya tightened his grip on his blazer sleeve and pulled him forward.

"Oi, flea! What are you doin'!"

"Isn't it obvious, Shizu-chan? That girl wants to meet us..."

"Let go, flea! I know who she is and I've met her before!" The blond shook his hand and managed to break free from Izaya's grip. "If you want go see her then go by yourself..."

Izaya pouted, "Shizu-chan, pleaseeee!"

Shizuo's left eye twitched. _'That flea...he's usin' THAT annoying voice AGAIN!'_

Izaya looked at the taller male with pleading eyes, when he felt someone hug him tightly from behind.

"Yes! I've got you!"

The hugger culprit was Erika, behind her, Walker was holding a stack of flyers from the broadcasting club.

"Karisawa-san, stop harassing those two already. We have to find more members!"

"But Yumacchi~ I NEED to interrogate him! Let go of me!"

"No, YOU let go!"

"Um..ano..."

Shizuo stared at the three idiots struggling with each other, and then realized something...

Izaya was distracted._ 'RUN AWAY NOW!'_

Shizuo sped off without looking back behind him. Izaya however, saw Shizuo running away from him. "Shizu-chan, where are you going? SHIZU-CHAN!"

_'YES! I CAN FINALLY GO HOME NOW! YES! ...Hey, is that a paper over ther-SDJHFREKINIDSFUHGFK'_

CRASH!

_'Ouch...'_

Shizuo had slipped. Slipped on a piece of paper. On a piece of paper that belonged to the science club. Fortunately, Shinra was nearby and saw everything. He quickly came to Shizuo's aid.

"Shizuo, are you alright? Hey, answer me!" The bespectacled boy shook his friend's shoulder gently.

"Guh...Shinra..." Seeing that his friend was conscious, Shinra sighed in relief, even thought he knew such a small fall couldn't do much damage since Shizuo was, well...indestructible.

Shizuo slowly got up, rubbing his forehead to check if there was any sign of blood. Fortunately. the trip didn't cause much damage, but his clothes were a bit dirty.

While dusting any dirt off his blazer, he heard, much to his horror, the ever so familiar voice. And once again, his headache came back.

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

"Hmm? Hey, isn't that Izaya?" Shinra asked, nudging the blond. Shizuo didn't answer but sighed tiredly.

_'So much for runnin' away...'_ Shizuo closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself as he knew what was to come next.

Izaya, running at full speed towards his target, slammed his entire body against the blond, and proceeded by wrapping his arms around Shizuo's waist. "OOF!"

"SHIZU-CHAN! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

"F-FLEA! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Their yelling attracted the attention of a few students nearby. "Hey, Nanase, look! It's that new guy from our class, and I think he's holding Shizuo-kun hostage or something?"

The girl named Nanase smiled at the sight of her two classmates struggling. "Ah, love is in the air..."

Soon, their loud voices attracted a crowd to gather around them, the ganguro girls included.

"Hey, look. It's Shizuo, as usual, and..." The pink haired girl paused and squinted. "...who's that? And what are they doing?"

The brunette glanced up from her phone and looked over to the boys' direction. "Dunno, It looks like the girly looking one is trying to hold him hostage or something..."

"Where? let me see!" The blond one chirped up, craning her neck. "Maybe Shizuo wants to break up with him?"

Hearing the ganguro girls' conversation, Erika's ears perked up. The otaku swung her head around to glance in the boys' direction.

"Oh my gosh! Yummachi, look, look! Shizu-chan is getting into a heated argument with his lover!" The excited fujoshi shook Walker's shoulder forcefully. "I bet they're trying to decide who's seme and uke!" Erika observed, letting out a sharp squeal. Walker shut his ears with both hands.

"Karisawa-san...d-don't make up such things!" He tried to calm Erika down but she kept screaming 'Love is war!'

Behind the two otakus were Kadota and Shinra. The two upperclassmen stared, dumbfounded at their classmates' current argument. Finally, Shinra grinned, "Ahaha, I get the feeling this year is going to be really interesting, don't you think, Kadota?"

The capped boy raised an uneasy eyebrow. "I'm just worried about Shizuo's health and life span..."

"Mah...Kadota, don't say things like that! I'm sure Shizuo will be fine!"

Beside the Science club's booth was the calligraphy club's booth where Tom currently was. The senpai froze on the spot upon seeing his kohai being held by Izaya like a human corset. "What the..."

Nam Cha was standing in front of the home economic booth when she heard the two familiar voices shouting at each other. Everyone at the booth started shaking when they heard the name 'Shizuo', some even running away for their safety. Only Nam Cha remained unaffected, "Oh? It's Shizuka and girly boy again..."

BAM! "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

CRASH! "SHIZU-CHAN COME BACK!"

"Ahahaha, well aren't they a lively pair..."

"...Lively isn't even the word for these tw-OMEEGOSH, LOOK OUT!"

The school ground became a total mess afterward, the day ending with a few explosions, damaged properties here and there... All caused by Shizuo's efforts to kill Izaya, which all failed miserably.

"FLEA! STAY AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"NEVEEEEEEEEEEER!"

...Love in the air...

Love in the air, indeed.

**End of Chapter 5 囧**

* * *

*** I've seen several fanarts of a middle school Tom with his hair tied up in a short ponytail. I'm guessing he got dreadlocks after he graduated high school? His previous hairstyle looked pretty cute so I thought Tom should be sporting a ponytail in this fic ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 6...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Only the OCs and plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**

**Judo  
**

**Part 1  
**

**...  
**

After their last lesson had ended, Shizuo and Izaya went straight to their club tryout of the day, which was Judo.

On the way to the club located just behind the school building, Izaya kept clinging onto Shizuo's arm.

Hell, more like he automatically super glued himself onto the blond's arm right after the last bell rang. Of course, this caused unwanted attention and strange looks from passerby, especially with the girls. He even saw some of them taking pictures with their phones!

It was only Izaya's third day in Raira and almost half of the school's population thought they were dating thanks to Izaya's DISGUSTING behavior towards the blond.

Kadota told him this morning that most of those fake rumors were spread by girls like Erika, he also mentioned that half of the school's female population were fujoshis, as well as several female teachers.

Why would people even believe he was dating another guy? What made people think they were dating with each other?

_'I fight with him all the damn time in class...heck, I even ripped off that railing back in the roof! Yet people STILL think we're in love? Ain't it clear that we're not?'_ The blond grumbled and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

Shizuo hoped that today someone would be an eye candy for the flea, and finally get the parasite out of his hair.

Upon reaching the dojo, a teenager clad in white gi was standing outside.

"Welcome to the Judo club! You guys are here for tryouts right?" the boy greeted them with a flashing smile.

"Uh, yeah..." Shizuo nodded, eying him up and down. _'This guy doesn't look too shabby.'_ He looked over at Izaya, still clinging onto his arm and not even acknowledging the boy in front of them. Instead, he nuzzled into the blond's sleeve.

"Alright then. Come on in, I'll get you guys your gi." The boy answered, smiling again. "I'm Yuri by the way, the club's vice president. President-san hasn't arrived yet, so I'm taking over for now." With that said, he went back into the dojo.

Shizuo took a step forwards but halted when he remembered something.

Izaya was still sticking on him like super glue. He couldn't go in like this, no, this would not do. He didn't want any further misunderstanding regarding the flea and him. Even though he did look kinda cute-WHAT?

_'WAIT JUST THE SEC!'_

Shizuo's entire body tensed. _'D-did I just think Izaya was cute?'_

Just thinking about it just seemed WRONG! He thought a guy was CUTE! And not just any guy, but IZAYA for god's sake!

H-he couldn't help it, the flea has a girly face like Nam Cha said, and he found that adorable -WHOA, WAIT!

_'ADORABLE?'_ He did not just think that!

_'Oh, it looks like Shizuo has a small crush on Iza-chan~'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"..."

Izaya looked up with a somewhat shocked and confused expression. "S-Shizu-chan, who exactly are you yelling at? I-I haven't even say anything yet..."

Shizuo quickly shook the smaller boy off and faced the other way. "It's nothin', stupid flea! S-shut up for awhile!" Shizuo covered his jaw and mouth with his hand, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his face. "Dammit..."

_'What in the name of Nam Cha's brain was I thinkin' back there?'_

_'Hmm...Well, you were thinking about how cute Izaya is~!'_

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?"

SMASH!

Shizuo's fist went straight through a tree that was coincidentally beside him. CRACK! The tree broke into a perfect half and fell onto the ground lifelessly.

The raven haired boy was getting more worried about him, but before he could say or do anything, the vice president came back looking for them.

"Hey, why are you guys still out here-OH MY GOODNESS, WHEN DID THAT GET HERE?" the martial artist pointed his shaking finger at the limp tree that was lying in front of him, completely speechless.

"Uh...s-sorry, my bad..." Shizuo scratched his cheek meekly, his face red from embarrassment. _'Where the hell did that voice come from anyway?'_

The voice had made it's first appearance yesterday during lunch, however Shizuo didn't think much of it until now...

Wherever the flirty voice came from, it seems to enjoy teasing Shizuo.

"N-no, it's okay...The gardener was going to cut it down next week anyway...so, um...forget about it..." The shocked boy managed to stutter out. He tried to ignore the fallen tree and dragged the two younger boys into his dojo.

Both Shizuo and Izaya put on their crisp white Judo-gi, fastening it with a piece of thick cotton obi. Most of the old members were doing warm up exercises, including Yuri.

Shizuo noticed that the flea was having some problems with tying his belt, his hands fumbling with the cotton length.

Sighing tiredly, the blond walked over to Izaya and grabbed the obi from the shorter boy's hands, tying it properly himself. "Tch, you can't even tie a simple obi correctly."

Izaya frowned, "Well, sorry..." The red eyed boy huffed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he turned away, crossing his arms together.

The blond chuckled at Izaya's childish behavior, seeing the flea's pout was cute-OH HELL NO NOT AGAIN!

SLAM!

Shizuo's head smashed against the dojo's wooden wall instinctively... _'WH-WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENIN' TO MEEEE?'_

"..."

Izaya's face paled, thinking that maybe Shizuo had really lost it. "S-Shizu-chan, you shouldn't really do that so much! You'll suffer brain damage!" Of course he knew nothing could actually break the blond's skull. Still, telling him that shows that he cared...somehow...

"Ne, Shizu-chan, are you alright in there?" Izaya nudged the taller boy's back hesitantly.

"Flea, please shut up..." then came a tired reply from the blond, whose head is still stuck in the wooden wall.

* * *

**(A few awkward minutes later)**

Our two beloved males were now kneeling in front of their senpai. The incident from before was quickly forgotten,since it was better not to talk about it. Izaya knew there was something wrong with his Shizu-chan today. However, he decided to wait and continue to further inspect his strange actions.

The vice president, Yuri, was currently giving a speech to everyone about the origin of Judo, such as how it originated and other stuff.

Everyone was listening closely to Yuri's speech, but Shizuo found it hard to concentrate. His eyes were distracted by something else.

He couldn't help but keep gazing at Izaya's direction. It not like he WANTED to stare at him! His eyes just accidentally glanced over at at the stupid flea!

The annoying boy was ignoring Yuri's long and boring speech and decided to play with his obi a bit to pass the time. But it seems that the more he played with it, the looser it became, causing his gi jacket to fall a bit and slowly reveal his pale chest.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw more of the raven's smooth skin. He could feel his face heating up. "Darn flea..." He cursed silently and whipped his head to the other direction.

A few seconds later, his head turned back around and his eyes went back staring at Izaya's upper body. Shizuo gritted his teeth, feeling extremely frustrated when his body wouldn't listen to his command.

"This...is just WRONG!"

The poor blond shut his eyes tightly, and prayed that they won't spring open. _'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?'_

Here he was staring at another boy's body, he even described Izaya as cute! CUTE!

Yes, Shizuo admitted Izaya was cute, and that he also looked like a girl with that face, his body contour and some part of his personality and behavior as well. But he himself was a male, and thinking about it felt so weird, and not to mention embarrassing...

_'J-just because I think he's cute and stuff doesn't mean I LIKE him or attracted to him, right?'_ His face heated up even more if it were possible. The confused and flustered blond was starting to sweat, his forehead was soon covered by a thin sheet of perspiration.

_'Man, it's so hot in here. It's probably the gi...it's kinda thick.'_

_'I don't blame ya... That kid is so damn cute, it makes you just wanna ravage him, yes~?'_

_'That. Is. IT!'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Shizuo hadn't realized he was standing up, and yelling at someone that only he can see-erm, hear...

Everyone in the dojo flinched. They knew the famous blond was going to turn violent sometime in the club, but none had ever thought it would happen before their lessons even started. The students exchanged worried looks with each other, thinking that maybe he had lost it from dating Izaya. But of course, no one asked their questions out loud, knowing full well their lives may end if they dared.

Izaya, however, was right beside the angered blond. The shorter boy tugged at the end of Shizuo's obi, "Ne, Shizu-chan...everyone is looking at you, sit down, okay?"

Shizuo came back to reality. By then, everyone was staring at him with frightened eyes.

The entire dojo fell silent, many students shaking at the fearful blond's anger. Izaya, too was rather nervous at the moment. _'What's wrong with Shizu-chan today?'_

The tensed silent atmosphere was unexpectedly broken by Yuri, who stood up as well, clapping his hands and smiling.

"Ahaha, as expected from Raijin's Heiwajima Shizuo..."

Everyone in the room, including Shizuo and Izaya stared at him incredulously. _'HE'S NOT FREAKED OUT?'_

"Hm..." The vice president tapped his finger against his smooth chin, still wearing the calm smile on his face.

"How about a friendly match later on?"

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

One hour had gone by and the dojo was now filled with heavy scents of sweat. Almost everyone was feeling tired from the intense training, except for a few upperclassmen who were still able to practice by themselves. The others were given a 5 minute break, and Yuri took the chance to go outside and search for the club's president.

Shizuo and Izaya were sitting in a corner away from the other crowded side. It wasn't that Shizuo wanted to be alone with the flea, he didn't wanted to sit with the people who witnessed his bizarre outburst just an hour ago.

Actually, the blond was sitting there alone at first but then Izaya had scooted to Shizuo's side as soon as he saw him alone, saying something about other people wanting to 'steal' him away from the possessive flea.

"Flea..."

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo glared through his blond bangs. "Will it kill you to leave me alone for just ONE day?"

"..."

"WELL?"

"It will."

"..."

Just as Shizuo was about to flip the annoying flea for his lame answer, a familiar voice called out for him. "Shizuo-kun!"

Looking around the area, the blond spotted Yuri, a tall and muscular guy standing behind him. "Shizuo-kun, come here for a second! I want to introduce you to someone!"

_'Meet someone? That guy beside him?'_

Shizuo stood up and straightened his gi before walking towards Yuri and the new guy. Izaya frowned, slightly disappointed that Shizuo had to leave him and very angry at Yuri for making him leave. Clearly it was none of his business, but being Orihara Izaya, he followed the blond to see if this guy was worth meeting HIS Shizu-chan.

"Shizuo-kun, this fellow here is the club's president, Oda-senpai!" Yuri said in a optimist manner, pointing his finger towards the person beside him.

"Oda-senpai wants to have a match with you today! He was really happy to hear you join the club, I told him that immediately when I went to find him!" Yuri exclaimed happily. Shizuo turned to look at Oda.

"Um, you want to see me in a match?" Shizuo repeated dubiously, scratching his head of blond hair. "O-Oda-senpai..."

The tall upperclassman gave a nod of his head. "Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine with me, but..." Shizuo glanced nervously at the other dojo students, who all gave a shudder in return. "Um..."

"I think it's best you wrestle with another beginner." Yuri offered cheerfully, apparently unaware of the shuddering students. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"..."

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, a hand suddenly raised itself. "I'll go."

All heads turned to the owner of the said hand, a.k.a. Izaya, who showed not a trace of hesitation or fear.

Shizuo's jaw dropped open. "HAH?"

"That's wonderful!" Yuri clapped his hands once more. "Then, let me explain the rules of this match!"

The club members all stared at their vice incredulously. Does Yuri even know what he's done? Does he realize he's about to seal that poor soul's fate with a painful death by THE Heiwajima Shizuo?! The poor students silently prayed that their beloved dojo would not be haunted by the vengeful spirit of Shizuo's opponent after the match ends.

* * *

**(Several minutes later...)**

"All right! We hereby start the match!" Yuri announced, standing in the middle of a padded tatami mat. Other than Izaya and Shizuo, the rest of the students sat down quietly and stared at the two figures that were standing on either side of their vice president.

Shizuo glared at the smiling Izaya in front of him. _'He did this on purpose, didn't he? Thinks that I won't have the heart to become serious when fighting. Well part of him is right, but I WON'T GO EASY ON HIM!'_ The blond growled dangerously at his classmate. "Better brace yourself, flea!"

"Ah, don't worry, Shizu-chan!" Izaya winked at him. "I know you'll NEVER hurt me!"

"Okaaaaaaaaay..." Crackling his knuckles, the blond narrowed his eyes. "LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

**End of Chapter 6 囧**

* * *

**Don't destroy him, Shizu-chan! Though I'm pretty sure Izaya can take care of himself just fine ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo, I'm back!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DURARARA!, only the plot and OCs.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Judo  
**

**Part 2  
**

**...  
**

"First of all, punching, kicking, and other strikes are not allowed." Yuri explained patiently. "Also, you both may not step out of this sparing mat. There are several others, but I think we'll go over that later."

_'No punching or kicking?'_ Shizuo thought to himself grumpily. _'Then what CAN I do?'_

"All right! We hereby have the match!" Yuri cheered happily.

Shizuo glared at the smiling Izaya in front of him. _'He did this on purpose, didn't he? Thinks that I won't have the heart to become serious when fighting. He's right at some parts, but I WON'T GO EASY ON HIM!'_The blond growled dangerously at his classmate. "Better brace yourself, flea!"

"Ah, don't worry, Shizu-chan!" Izaya winked at him. "I know you'll NEVER hurt me..."

"Okaaaaaaaaay..." Crackling his knuckles, the blond narrowed his eyes. "LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Despite his angry expression, Shizuo was actually feeling a little uneasy. He really did pay attention to the rules Yuri explained, and he did want to have a fair game, especially with that flea being his opponent.

But how was he supposed to win? Shizuo wasn't particularly skilled at sports, he was simply good at raw fighting. On the other hand, as little as he knew about Izaya, Shizuo was sure the other boy would have something up his sleeve.

"Begin!"

_'EH? ALREADY?' _Shizuo hastily made the first move and charged at Izaya, only to realize that punching was against the rules. "Agh-"

Izaya let out a laugh. "Oh? Why the sudden change of heart, Shizu-chan? Have you finally realized that we are meant for each other?"

The blond fought the urge to hurl. "IN YOUR DREAMS, FLEA!" He snarled, tensing. Suddenly, Shizuo thought of an idea. A rare grin curled his lips. No punching, no kicking, but there was still... HEAD BUTTING! Shizuo could easily hit his head against the flea's and finally shut him up for once.

Without warning, the blond's hands shot out and grabbed Izaya's gi, tugging the startled student to face Shizuo. "Shizu-cha-" Izaya's face started to flush. "Wha-"

Shizuo was about to collide their heads when he noticed Izaya's startled expression. _'wait... wait... wait a minute why... OH DAMMIT! OUR FACES ARE TOO CLOSE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE?'_ Panicking, Shizuo tried to direct his gaze down instead. Unfortunately, instead he was met by the sight of Izaya's partially exposed chest instead.

"..." _'Wh-whoa, w-w-w-w-why is my face heating up? It's not supposed to be like this!'_

_"Whoa~ that's some smooth skin there over! Reminds you of milk, huh, Shizuo old buddy?'_

_'S-S-SHUT UPPPPPP!'_

Out of pure instinct, Shizuo expertly grappled Izaya and pinned the smaller man to the mat. "Th-there!"

"Ooh, that was good!" Yuri said in an impressed tone, beginning to clap his hands as the few courageous people who remained simply stared.

Relieved at his victory, the blond was about to get off of Izaya when he noticed...

"I...Izaya?"

"Just admiring the view, Shizu-chan..." Izaya giggled, his eyes pinned to Shizuo's bare chest where his gi had become loose.

Just before Shizuo was about to fly into another terrible rage, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see the lofty figure of Oda standing over him. "Er, Oda-senpai?"

"That was quite skillful, Shizuo-kun. Would you mind having a go with me?"

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked, still a little red from the past events.

"Well..." _'If I do end losin' it with this Oda guy and beating the crap out of him, there's no way they're going to accept me... and if I do lose, then it'll make me look uncool-'_

_'...Wait a minute.'_ Shizuo grinned in realization. _'If I do lose and make myself look bad in front of the flea, then he'll finally stop pursuing me and I can have some peace!'_

"Alright then, sure!" The blond said quickly, scrambling to his feet.

A tiny frown appeared on Yuri's face. "In that case, be sure to take it easy on Shizuo-kun, President. He's just a beginner-"

"Y-yeah, yeah, please take it easy on me!" Shizuo agreed earnestly, bowing to Oda.

"...all right then..."

Once Izaya had gotten off of the mat, glancing at Shizuo with rather suspicious eyes, Shizuo and Oda faced off.

It was actually harder than Shizuo had imagined to hold back his instinctive strength when the upperclassman swiftly grabbed him, but he somehow managed to pretend to struggle when Oda pinned him to the mat.

"Huh?" Izaya's brows furrowed, something wasn't right here.

"Um..." Now bewildered, Yuri scratched his head. "Er, Oda-senpai wins..."

Shizuo accepted Oda's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He then walked towards Izaya, expecting the boy to be disappointed.

Instead, Izaya looked ready to stab someone.

"FL-FLEA?" Shizuo stuttered, his eyes bulging. Usually SHIZUO was the one looking like that, not Izaya!

"Ne, Oda-senpai~!" Izaya called out in all TOO innocent voice, his eyes murderous, "You wouldn't mind if I challenged YOU to a match, would you?"

"Wh-what?" The blond stuttered out.

Oda turned around curiously, glancing over Izaya's skinny figure. "But..."

"Ah, come on, senpai!" The red-eyed boy beseeched. "Since you fought Shizu-ahem, Shizuo-kun, it's only fair that you should fight me as well!"

"Well if that's really what you want, then alright..."

Shizuo gawked incredulously as Izaya and Oda went on the sparing mat. "Th-this is insane!" He hissed out loud. "It's obvious the flea's gonna get beaten-"

BAM!

Astonished murmurs filled the room and Shizuo's jaw dropped open.

The victor was none other than Izaya, the same evil glint in his eyes brightening as he forced Oda face-down into the mat.

"Wh-what-"

"Ahahahahaha, yay!" Laughing, Izaya sprinted back to Shizuo cheerfully. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! Did you see that? I won! I really won!"

"Y-yeah..." Shizuo muttered slowly, not recovered from his shock. _'Th-the flea's sure a lot more dangerous than he looks...'_

* * *

After the club had ended, Izaya and Shizuo changed back to their school uniforms and left the dojo. When they reached the school gate, however, they heard someone behind them calling Izaya.

"I-IZAYA-SAN!"

Both Shizuo and Izaya turned around and saw a slightly panting Oda and Yuri with some of the club members behind them. Yuri then spoke up, "Izaya-kun, please join our club!"

The other club members bowed earnestly and yelled in unison, "Please join the Judo club Orihara-san!"

"Eh?" Izaya looked somewhat confused by their sudden action. Before he could ask what exactly was going on, Oda finally spoke up, "Izaya-kun, your demonstration in the club just now, it was...it was just amazing! I have never seen a newcomer defeat me like that before! Please join the club!" Bowing at Izaya, Yuri too bowed and begged, "Please Orihara-san, you can take my position as vice!"

"Please Orihara-kun!" The gi clad boys yelled in unison, still bowing 90 degrees towards the red-eyed boy.

"Ah, I um..." Izaya scratched his head nervously. Shizuo waited anxiously for the flea's answer. If he agreed to it, at least Izaya wouldn't stick to him like a koala in the afternoon.

_'Come on, flea, say yes dammit, YES!'_

"I..." Izaya lifted his head and smiled. "I've decided to check out a few more clubs before deciding! Plus..." He suddenly looked over to Shizuo, which caused the blond to flinch slightly. "I'll only go to any club that Shizuo-kun chooses~" The brunette then linked his arm with Shizuo, flashing a peace sign to the fellow judo members.

Shizuo frowned, noticing the boys in front of him looking very disappointed.

What was he to do now?

Shizuo mentally sighed and walked away from the group, freeing his arm from Izaya.

"Shizu-chan! Don't leave me! Wait up!" Izaya quickly ran after his classmate, completely ignoring the white clad boys.

The two boys walked along the sidewalk silently, Izaya occasionally humming, but neither of them speaking a single word. Feeling a bit annoyed with the silent atmosphere, the shorter boy spoke up, "Ne, Shizu-chan..."

"What do you want now, flea?" Shizuo cast a stern look at his classmate. "It better be important..."

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at his temper. _'Hehe, he's so cute when he gets like this...'_ He shook his head mentally, going back to what he was about the say. The red-eyed boy slowly reached for his friend's sleeve and tugged it, causing Shizuo to raise an eyebrow.

"Could you walk me home today? It's getting dark and I'm... scared."

"..."

Cue Shizuo hiding his obvious laughing with his hand. "Pffffffft-"

"D-don't laugh like that!" Izaya blushed, at the same time slightly angry at the blond for not taking the question seriously.

When Shizuo was able to breathe properly again, he saw Izaya crossed his arms and huffed.

"F-fle...flea...s-sorry...that, that just took me by surprise...pfffhahahaa!", before the blond could fully explain, his laughter suddenly came back.

"S-Shizu-chan, it's NOT funny!"

When the laughter finally died, the two boys remained silent, blaming the silence on Shizuo for laughing.

"Hey, flea..."

"..."

"Hey, come on, don't be like that!"

"..."

"I-I..."

"...Hmph!" Without a single word, Izaya started walking away.

"Hey, flea! Flea, get back here!" Shizuo realized he had damaged Izaya's pride, he ran and tried to keep up with his classmate's pace.

"Flea, come on, say something!"

"..."

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to...I...argh!" The blond wanted to face palm himself so, SO badly right now.

"..."

Shizuo groaned loudly. Why exactly was he so worried about? Izaya was finally shutting up, and he also walked AWAY from him. Shizuo could have just take the other way home and not see the flea again until tomorrow.

So why is HE the one running after Izaya now?

The blond's thought was cut short when Izaya stopped walking and turned around, his face clearly showing that he was angry. "F-flea..."

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya furrowed his brows, making the blond more nervous.

"Er, I...I'll walk you home if you want."

The brunet started at Shizuo for a couple of seconds, his face void of any emotions.

Shizuo sweat-dropped._ 'WHAT'S WRONG NOW? Doesn't he want me to send him home? And now he's having second thoughts?'_

"Only if you hold my hand."

_'What?_ _Hold his HAND?'_

"Um...hold your hand?"

"That's right. All the way to my house."

For a few seconds, Shizuo stood there, speechless. Walk Izaya home holding HANDS? What were they, elementary school kids? But on the other hand... Glaring at the stubborn look on Izaya's face, the blond sighed. "Fine..."

"Ehhhh?" Izaya immediately perked up, sparkles practically appearing in his eyes. "Really? Great!" Before Shizuo could say anything else, the black-haired boy had already snatched his hand, immediately lacing their fingers.

The blond gnashed his teeth at the contact of Izaya's rather warm palm, feeling his face turn red._ 'I-I had to do this, didn't I? Damn it! Now the flea will keep holdin' my hand until we get to his house, which is probably like, a gazillion miles away- Hang on a minute...'_

A few meters ahead from the two boys was Shizuo's house.

"Flea? Why are we going the way to my home?" Shizuo flinched, almost dropping Izaya's hand. "W-w-w-w-wait, y-you're not going to say 'My new home is your home' or a-anythin' like th-that, are you? 'Cause if you do, I will NEVER-"

Izaya looked up at him curiously, blinking his red eyes. "Oh, I wish it was! But actually, I don't live too far from Shizu-chan's house!" He giggled. "It's great!"

Shizuo blinked slowly. _'Oh yeah...h-he told me once that his house was near mine...'_ The blond sighed and shook his head for acting so paranoid.

"Shizu-chan's hand feels so nice!"

"...d-don't get used to it, flea."

* * *

"Okay, we're here, Shizu-chan!"

To Shizuo's shock, Izaya stopped at a MANSION, true to his word, not far from Shizuo's own home. The blond gaped. _'His house is only 10 minutes away... how the hell didn't I notice this huge house?'_ "THIS is where you live?"

Izaya nodded his head in response.

"...oh..." Shizuo muttered, turning away awkwardly. "...w-well... I... I'm gonna go now, s-" Before he could finish the sentence, the door abruptly opened.

A young woman stood in the doorway, glaring at the two of them. "Oh. It's just YOU."

Izaya gave a fake smile, opening his arms wide. "Namie~! It's so nice to see you!"

Namie whipped her head away with a loud "hmph!" sound, soon stomping back into the house.

The blond raised an eyebrow and turned to Izaya, "Uh, who was that?"

His classmate rolled his eyes. "My 'nanny'."

"...Nanny?"

"Yeah, my mom doesn't trust me and my sisters living alone without an adult to 'supervise' us, she's mostly for my little sisters though." Izaya explained with a shrug. "But anyway..." He opened his eyes and smiled at Shizuo. "I had fun today. Thanks."

The blond blinked. "You're... welcome, I guess..." _'Dang it, why does this feel so awkward?'_ As Shizuo was about to walk away, he felt a hand on his sleeve. "Wait, Shizu-chan, before you go..."

Izaya stared at him intensely for several seconds, and then-

"Give me a goodbye kiss? Pleaseeee!"

Twitch. "No..." Shizuo muttered, lifting his finger and (LIGHTLY) flicking Izaya in the forehead. "OWWWWWWW!" The black-haired boy whined. "Shizu-CHAN!"

Walking away, the blond simply lifted a hand in response. "See you later, flea."

The shorter boy stared as Shizuo walked back home. The short boy's confused expression was soon replaced with a small smile that evolved into a hysterical giggling fit as he ran upstairs to his room. He didn't even noticed that he had almost made his two sisters trip from his speedy run.

"Nii-san...(that was rude...)"

"Iza-nii, watch where you're going! You almost made Kuru-nee fall!"

Unfortunately, Izaya heard neither of them due to his loud squealing and giggling. Once in his room, the boy grabbed the Shizuo's towel from his desk drawer and jumped on his bed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! S-S-SHIZU-CHAN! H-HE WANTS TO SEE ME LATERRRRRRRR~!" The now hyper boy rolled on his bed until he fell off it rather ungracefully, but he doesn't care about that. Shizuo had walked him home, while HOLDING HANDS! Nothing could ruin his mood right now.

"I'll tell Namie alllllll about Shizu-chan during dinner! Yesss, I think I'm another step closer to Shizu-chan!" Izaya buried his face in his plush pillow before snuggling against his crush's towel. Shizuo's scent in the towel had disappeared overnight, much to the young boy's disappointment.

"Aww, never mind. I'll get more from Shizu-chan's room next time!"

Meanwhile, a certain tall, blonde teenage boy sneezed just before he opened his house door.

"Damn, must be the weather."

**End of Chapter 7 囧**

* * *

**Okay, I shamefully admit...this is a frigging short chapter and it does not make up for the long wait that you readers have to endure...**

**I, KkarolBoss, humbly apologizes to all you loyal readers...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey y'all, Boss K in da house!  
**

**WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**This chapter is OC centric, at least a quarter of Shizaya, but other than that, are my OCs and Tom.**

**For those who think my OCs are a turn off, please do not read and sent me complaints and flames.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Foreign exchange student  
**

**...  
**

The next day at school, everything was normal as it should be. Well, as normal with Izaya.

Since yesterday, Shizuo had been thinking of a good strategy to get rid of the annoying parasite. He had to find a way to lose him once and for all or DIE trying. Yes, he was that serious.

He needed to strip the flea off him one way or another today. But then again, if he failed, there would always be the next day...

And the next day...

And next...

And the day after that...

"..."

Oh, who was he kidding? Today he MUST and needed to succeed!

Right after the bell rang, Morimoto sensei came into class, announcing that a new student will be joining them.

"Today you all will be having a new classmate... Wolfgang-kun, come in."

The students began whispering to each others. A new student, just four days after Izaya's appearance?

"Did you hear that, Nanase? A new student! I wonder if it's going to be a guy?"

The girl named Nanase smiled to her friend, "I hope he's a good looking one! And if it's a girl, let's just hope she's not a bitchy one."

Shizuo heard the girls' conversation and his ears perked up. He really hoped this new kid wouldn't bother him or notice him. One flea was enough for him to handle, another one would probably decrease his life span by three folds.

Suddenly, the blond felt someone tugging the back of his blazer. Turning around slowly, he saw none other than Izaya. However, his usual playful smirk was no where to be seen, instead, he was wearing a frown.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the red-eyed boy. "What do you want, flea?"

Izaya leaned in closer, "Shizu-chan, if this new guy really is good looking, I'm not letting him have you! And you've better not get too friendly with him!"

The blond boy twitched his left eye and leaned in as well, making sure what he was about to say next would be clear to Izaya. "Listen flea, one, I'm not into men, and two, why the hell should I listen to you?"

Adjusting his chair, Izaya sat closer to his desk and leaned in more, smiling triumphantly. "Because you're mine, and I'm not sharing you with anyone else!"

_'Geez, possessive much? Wait just the sec, SINCE WHEN AM I AN ITEM?'_

_'Since you were drooling over him yesterday ago~'_

_'GHH...IT'S YOU AGAIN!'_

Shizuo slammed his fist against his desk harder than he expected. His strength caused the whole top part of the wooden desk to break apart. A few pieces of the wood flew out and landed on several student's desk.

Morimoto sensei's stern voice soon brought the blond back to his senses. "Ahem, Shizuo-kun... How many times have I told you not to pick fights during class?" Deciding to ignore the fact that his student had just broke his own desk, the teacher looked away.

"Ah...S-sorry, sensei..." Feeling a bit embarrassed, the blond sat down and sighed. Today was going to be a rather long day.

Soon enough, the door slid open silently and a European boy walked in. He stood beside Morimoto sensei with a cold expression on his face.

The foreign boy looked...well, no one was going to deny the fact that he was quite handsome. It could be the fact that he was a western foreigner, or it could be the fact that platinum blond hair looked almost silver when the sun rays flashed against it, or his reddish brown eyes. However, they weren't the same red as Izaya's, they were more maroon than crimson.

What was strange was that the medical patch the foreign boy wore on his forehead.

Everyone stared in awe at their new classmates features, gazing at him from head to toe.

"This boy here is Wolfgang (last name) how exactly do you pronounce this word?" The students laughed at their teacher's embarrassment.

The boy named Wolfgang seemed somewhat displeased at his teacher's ignorance and his new classmates' rudeness.

"You don't have to say my last name if you think you might bite your tongue, Morimoto..._sir_." The displeased boy stressed the word 'sir' more than needed, his accent thick.

The laughing students suddenly turned mute when they heard Wolfgang speak. His accent sounded so different.

Morimoto sensei gulped nervously, "My apology, Wolfgang-kun...It's just that we Japanese aren't used to saying othe-"

"Doesn't matter. Now, where do I sit? _Sir_..."

"Ah...u-um..."

Not once, in Morimoto sensei's entire career, was he frightened of his own student... But this boy here was just too intimidating.

It could have been his eyes, despite being red, they were cold as ice. And his harsh and thick voice did a little to help.

"N-Nanase...t-that guy's pretty scary, huh?"

"Ah..yeah..."

There were some quiet whispers floating around in the tensed classroom as Wolfgang quickly became the subject of conversation.

Morimoto sensei, upon seeing his students' uneasiness, quickly broke the silence.

"Er...as I was saying...Wolfgang-kun, your seat is over there..." Pointing his fingers towards the class, everyone tensed up even more.

The students looked around their surroundings meekly and shakily, hoping that the intimidating boy was going to sit no where near them.

"Hmm? You mean over there...beside the guy in glasses?"

"Oi Shinra, I think he meant you..." Kadota whispered to Shinra loud enough for him to hear the capped boy.

"E-EH?" Shinra looked up from his notebook with a shock. He had not been paying much attention to the teacher for a while.

The western boy shrugged and walked to his seat. Everyone pretended to to read their textbooks or used their notebooks to cover their faces to avoid any eye contact from him.

Wolfgang plopped down in his seat and crossed his legs on the desk, his arms resting on the back of his head.

Shizuo stared at the newcomer for a few seconds and decided...

He was definitely a delinquent.

It could have been the way he talked, the way his eyes looked, or bad vibes that he gave off. Whatever it was, that boy just spelled trouble.

Then, all too soon, the white haired boy turned his head around and his eyes caught Shizuo's gaze.

Shizuo almost gulped at the sudden eye contact, but did not look away...yet.

No words were exchanged, the two dangerous beings only stared into each others' eyes.

Scary. That was the first word that came into the blond's head. Not that he was afraid of the new guy, but he had to admit, those eyes were scary as hell!

The two boys engaged in a hardcore staring(glaring) contest for what seemed like eternity, but in the end, rolling his eyes carelessly, Shizuo had had enough and looked away at the window, examining the cherry blossom buds once more.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya suddenly leaned in to whisper in Shizuo's ear. "Ne, why were you guys staring at each other like that just now?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Closing his eyes, Shizuo bit back a groan. A clingy Izaya the blond could handle, but a down right jealous one was going to be tough.

The blond sighed. "He started it." It was as simple as that. Though much to his surprise, Izaya went back sitting properly with no further questioning.

Meanwhile, a certain doctor wannabe started talking animatedly to the new student.

"Hello Wolfgang-kun! I'm Shinra, Kishitani Shinra! You can just call me Shinra if you don't feel like adding the honorifics, but then again, it would-arghHH!"

Shinra's speech was interrupted by Shizuo, who had pinched his back and was turning the piece of flesh slowly. The bespectacled boy's collar was then pulled back with much force, causing Shinra to look up his friend's face upside down.

"S-Shizuo-kun...what's wrong?"

"Are you trying to get your head snapped off by him?" Shizuo growled. "Quit being so damn cheerful!"

Seriously, Shinra could be such an idiot at the wrong time. "He's dangerous! Just look at him, and...and his eyes! Those friggin' red eyes!"

"What's wrong with that? You were consider dangerous back when we met in elementary school as well, and I'm still alive until now!" Shinra adjusted his glasses but they fell back again due to his head's current position.

Shizuo signed in defeat and let go of his friend's collar, pushing him roughly back to his seat. "Fine, if you wanna get beaten up by him, so be it..."

The bespectacled boy only smiled and went back to talking to the new foreign boy. He seemed unnaturally calm with Shinra's non stop blabbering.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was not that bad? Just maybe a little intimidating on the outside?

"Anyways, since Wolfgang-kun is new to Ikebukuro, does anyone here want to be his assigned buddy?"

"..."

_'It's like deja vu all over again...damn'_

Looking around curiously, Shizuo noticed that everyone (save for Kadota, Shinra and Izaya) was shaking violently, some of the girls' eyes even looked a bit watery._  
_

_'Well, he doesn't scare me that much, but I don't think I'll be doing this job...I already have the flea to take care of. Another flea would probably be too much.'_

Shizuo noticed most of his fellow classmates flinched when Morimoto sensei picked up the clipboard and began examining it with a serious expression.

"Well, I it looks like I can't let Shizuo-kun take care of another student. It seems that Izaya-kun is already much of a handful for him..."

_'Damn straight he is!' _Shizuo gave a tiny sigh of relief.

"Kishitani Shinra, you will be Wolfgang-kun's new assigned buddy starting from today. No objections." Morimoto sensei said flatly.

"Wh-what? M-me?" Shinra stuttered, trying to figure out how he got into this.

"Yes, you, Kishitani-kun."

"Ah...b-but...I'm not the right candi-"

"No excuses, Kishitani-kun. Shizuo-kun already has Orihara-kun to take care of...And besides, you rejected the last offer with Orihara-kun, so now you have take this one. "

Morimoto sensei knew very well that another troublemaker with Shizuo would only make things worse for his violent student, not to mention the entire school. And seeing that Shinra was able to stay alive even when he angered Shizuo, he might survive being with Wolfgang as well. ...Might.

"Ahahaha, well in that case, I-I'll do it..." Shinra laughed dryly, obediently accepting his task. The entire class sighed in relief, Shizuo and Kadota, on the other hand were vaguely worried about their weird friend.

"Hmm...now that that's been settled, let's begin our lesson. Turn to page 56." Morimoto sensei picked up a chalk and began writing on the blackboard, the students flipping their textbooks rapidly.

As Shizuo was flipping his book, his senses started tingling. He looked up from his textbook and immediately saw Wolfgang looking back at him. The blond felt a shiver of anger go down his spine.

They had only met and he was already glaring at him. Something was too familiar about this situation... It was almost the same thing when Shizuo felt when first saw the flea...

...Hate.

What Wolfgang might be feeling towards Shizuo could very well be hate at first sight.

* * *

**(Recess Time)**

"Shi-zu-chan~ let's eat lunch together again today!"

The ever so familiar voice pierced Shizuo's ears like needles. Izaya really didn't have to yell so closely into his ears with an extra high pitch voice. Shizuo growled in response, but before he could say anything, Izaya shoved something in front of him.

"Tadaa! Look Shizu-chan, I bought you milk! Strawberry milk!" Izaya wiggled the small pink bottle in front of the blond as he placed the bottle on the unharmed side of Shizuo's broken desk.

"Ah, t-thanks..." Shizuo scratched his cheek fidgety, picking up the plastic bottle and examining it. _'How did he know I like strawberry milk?'_

_'See, this shows that he really likes you if he knows these sort of things.'_

_'Who said that?!'_

Once again, the mysterious voice appeared in Shizuo's mind. However, this one sounded different from the one that usually bugged him. He sounded softer and less taunting, was it the same person?

_'Ah, that's right, this is the first time I've spoken to you...'_

_'Okayyyyy, so now there's TWO voices in my head...Great, just great...'_

"Shizu-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out a while there, were you thinking about something?" Izaya asked with a concerned expression.

"E-eh? Oh, no...it's nothin'."

"Are you sure-"

"Come on flea, let's go to the roof. I can't let Tom wait too long." Getting up from his chair, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and lead him to the doorway. Shizuo felt very messed up right now, every time he thought about the flea, those voices just show up out of nowhere and it was driving him nuts! The last thing he needed was for the flea to think Shizuo was the one turning crazy.

"Ah? S-Shizu-chan what-" Izaya blushed at the rare and sudden body contact. He swore his heart skipped a beat just now.

"Zip it, I don't wanna hear your voice until we're at the roof, flea."

The brunette's confused expression was quickly replaced with a big grin. "Okay, Shizu-chan, whatever you say!" He winked and skipped past the blond, pulling his classmate's hand and leading them both to the roof.

Little did the two boys know, someone was watching them with eyes of a hawk.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, on the roof top...)**

"Look Tom, Look! A cloud, and it's shaped like a fat horse!" Nam Cha pointed her finger eagerly at the sky, shaking Tom's shoulder all the while.

Tom only smiled and patted the girl's head, "That's very nice, Nam Cha... Now, stop looking at clouds and eat your lunch. I don't want to hear your stomach grumble in the middle of class like yesterday."

The girl nodded her head in agreement and opened her lunch box, revealing two pieces of chocolate croissant and a small cup of what seemed like raspberry jam. "Yay! Papa made croissant this morning! And there's even homemade jam too!" Nam Cha clapped her hands in excitement.

Carefully picking up a piece of the puff pastry, she broke it apart with both her hands and offered some to Tom. "Here, have some! Papa makes the best croissants!" She said while trying to practically shove the broken pastry into her classmates mouth.

Tom smiled as he leaned back, declining, "It's alright, I already have my own lunch and there might not be enough to fill you up through the entire day if you shared them with me." The dark skinned student ruffed his female companion's head playfully and chuckled.

Nam Cha titled her head sideways and turned to the opposite side, nudging her new acquaintance's arm. "Ne, Hara-chan, do you want some croissant? It's chocolate~"

"H-huh? Oh, n-n-no t-thank you..." The one named 'Hara-chan' turned around to look shyly at his two upperclassmen before lowering his head once again.

Tom and Nam Cha lowered their heads as well, trying to see the timid boy's face. "Hara-chan, you haven't eaten your lunch yet, aren't you hungry?" Nam Cha asked, biting a small piece of the flaky bread. "if you're not eating your lunch, you can always give it to m-OUCH! Tom, what was that for?"

Tom pinched the Thai girl's cheek for the rude comment. Seriously, what was up with her and eating other people's food?

However, the younger boy was actually really, really hungry right now. But his bento was nowhere to be found in his bag. And taking someone else's food was not something he liked to do.

"Yeah you've been spacing out since this morning. After that guy tried to...um...er...I'm not even sure what exactly what he was trying to do to you." Tom grimaced, recalling the strange event that happened just this morning before class started. "I just hope we won't see him again anytime soon."

"Well I think we'll meet him at any point, he was wearing a Raijin uniform remember?" Nam Cha rubbed her cheek slowly and furrowed her brows, thinking about the mentioned person. "We might see him soon enough...the school's not that big."

"Uhuu..." The younger boy shook meekly at the thought of seeing that very same person in the future. What was he to do in the future if he ever saw him again? And what if Nam Cha would not be with him when that did happen? He could feel himself sink smaller and his tears slowly welling up. "I-I-I don't w-wanna see him a-again...he, h-he was scaryyyy..."

The two upperclassmen realized that bringing up the subject was a mistake when they noticed their kohai shaking violently. The younger boy hid his face behind his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Tom gulped and tried to think up of a way to calm his kohai down.

"You know, I can always tell Nam Cha to be with you all the time during lunch break, a-and after school as well...and since you live close to Nam Cha's house, She'll walk you home as well...that is, if you don't mind." Tom smiled weakly at the shaking boy, but he remained silent.

"I mind..." Nam Cha remarked loudly. "I didn't even agree, and you're-Owwww!" Nam Cha's cheek was once again pinched by Tom. Why couldn't she for once read the atmosphere and play along? Oh wait, she's always been like this...that small fact had totally slipped Tom's mind.

"N-no... C-Cha senpai has a-already done enough for me to-d-day..." Wiping his eyes with his shaking fist, the boy forced himself to smile. "I-I haven't the chance to t-thank you yet..."

Nam Cha smiled and rubbed her shoulder against the younger boy's own in a friendly manner. "Aw shucks, it was no big deal. I just wonder if he's awake yet or still lying in the hallway..."

"Well, judging from that hard kick you delivered, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon." Tom said calmly and took another bite from his rolled egg. "I mean, you kicked him on the head! I'd be surprised if he was still conscious after that attack..."

"Yeah, Good times...gooooood times..." Nam Cha grinned, dipping her croissant into the sweet raspberry jam and plopping the sweet treat into her mouth.

**(Flashback time)**

Today was a bad day for Nonohara. First, his alarm didn't go off. Then, he tripped down the stairs and fell flat on his face. After that, his bicycle's tire was out of air and the pumper was nowhere to be seen.

As a result, he only had 15 minutes left before school started. The amount of time seemed long enough for one to go to school, but unfortunately for the boy, he needed more than that without a bike. The panicked boy quickly abandoned the thought of eating breakfast and opted for a piece of toast, running out of his shop house.

"Hara dear, wait! You forgot your bento!" His single mother managed to grab her son's collar before he could dash off. However, this just made her precious only son fall painfully on his butt.

"Ouchhh...Mom, you could have just throw the bento at me like you used to do..." Slowly getting up and rubbing his behind, Nonohara used his free hand to take the bento._ 'But then again, it would it hit me in the head like always...'_

"I didn't want to ruin the food inside, I placed them very neatly today. Feng Shui exist even in bento boxes as well don't you know?" The elder woman smiled at her son before patting his head. "Honestly, you can't even comb you hair properly. Just look at your bangs..." She 'tsk'ed and reached out to fix it but her son dodged her hand and ran out of the shop house once again.

"I-I like it that way!" Nonohara shielded his bangs with his hands and turned around. "I'm going now!" With that, the petite boy ran off and waved goodbye to his mother.

His mother only smiled softly, "That boy..." She spoke to no one particular and went back inside the shop house.

She has a feeling her son was about to have a rocky day at school. It could have been motherly instinct or the fact that Nonohara's fate was just that readable.

* * *

"Ahhh... I only have 10 minutes left! And I'm nowhere near the school yet!" Nonohara had been running nonstop for 5 whole minutes and he wasn't even halfway to Raira. The frantic student was too focused on running that he hadn't even took a bite from his toast, and the jam was melting due to the sun's heat.

"I'm going to be late-ACK!"

The young boy tripped over a stone while he was too occupied thinking. But surprisingly, his body didn't feel any pain of the feeling of colliding with the hard concrete sidewalk when he fell. It felt as if he landed on something softer, like... like someone's body.

"..."

WAITJUSTTHESECWHAT? SOMEONE'S BODY?

Nonohara lifted his head up quickly to confirm, and indeed he was right. He was face to face with a western boy. And he was lying on top of the said boy, in broad daylight, in the middle of the sidewalk, with a few people walking on the sidewalk.

The two's faces were only centimeters away from each other, and the awkward position only made the situation even more awkward.

The petite boy's face instantly heated up as he scrambled back on his feet, bowing to the boy that he landed on. Lowering his head also helped him hide his beet red face. Nonohara noted that his heart was beating insanely fast and blood was rushing to his face.

"I-I-I..I'm so s-sorry! I wasn't l-looking where I w-was going a-and I-I..." The flushed boy trailed off nervously as the foreigner slowly got up, dusting off dirt from his pants. He then observed the petite boy standing in front with piercing red eyes.

Nonohara slowly looks up at the blond but quickly retreated back to his previous position._ 'No...I have to apologize him formally!'_ Slowly and carefully, he took a deep breath before looking up at the blond once again.

As happy that he was finally able to look at someone straight in the face, he regretted it soon after. Nonohara clamped his mouth with both hands to avoid making any sounds at the sight in front of him.

He saw reddish pink jelly like consistency staining the taller boy's white shirt. It was from the toast that was in his mouth just now! Wait the minute, it must have slipped out of his mouth when he fell!

Noticing the way that the shorter boy was staring at him, the blond immediately gazed down onto his shirt, much to the Nonohara's shock.

Red eyes only blinked twice before looking back at the petite young man. The gaze sent cold shivers down Nonohara's spine. It really was that intimidating.

What came out of the blond's mouth next made Nonohara squeak like a little girl.

"You owe me a new shirt..."

"...ah-hh..." Tears welled up in the shorter boy's eyes and his body couldn't move the way he wanted it to. He wanted to run away. NOW.

Even though the taller boy's word had no venom, nor any hint of anger to it, it was somehow terrifying to the other. And his red eyes were just as intimidating. He couldn't look at him straight in the eyes even for one second!

"I-I-I..I'm s-sorr-" His words were cut off when the taller male stepped closer to him, his body towering over Nonohara's petite frame. He could feel the other boy's breath on his black hair.

"I-I'mm r-r-eally-EEK!" His entire body shook when the blond placed his hand on the other boy's fragile shoulder. Nonohara could feel his entire body shaking violently. What was the scary intimidating boy going to do to him now?

_'S-s-scarrr-ryyyy...'_

The tension was too much for the former brunette to handle. Without any second thoughts, Nonohara quickly shoved a handkerchief into the blond's chest and ran past the western boy. "I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!"

* * *

"FINALLY! I-I've made it! Somehow! I don't care HOW!"

Nonohara leaned against the wall inside of the school building, still panting from his unexpected morning "workout".

His experience this morning was the scariest one in his life, and hopefully he wouldn't see that foreigner again... Thinking back, the way he spoke Japanese to Nonohara was rather impressive for a foreigner. Although his accent was deep and thick, it suited him.

_'Of course it does, he's a foreigner for crying out loud!'_ Nonohara face palmed at the silly thought. The brunet sighed tiredly as he adjusted his school slipper.

_'I didn't get a good look at what he was wearing though...but if memory serves me right, he was wearing a jacket that's almost exactly like a Raijin blazer. Haha, isn't that something?'_

He remembered clearly that the scary foreigner wore a jacket that seemed almost... too much like a Raijin blazer. He would probably freak out if he really was a Raijin student. But then again, why would a westerner enroll Raijin when they could go to some filthy rich private school with snobby students and well over paid teachers?

Looking at his watch, Nonohara smiled to himself, he still had 7 minutes before class starts! Wait, does this mean he only used 3 minutes to reach this place?

The petite boy simply shrugged and walked to his classroom. Suddenly, his stomach growled rather loudly in the crowded hallway. Lucky for him, the people around him were too busy chatting that the embarrassing sound went unheard.

"Hara-chan~!"

"Cha senpai-AAHHH T-THAT HUUUUURTTTTSSS!"

Nonohara's cheeks were pulled by a hyperactive Nam Cha and boy did it hurt. "S-senpai, please stop that!"

"Your face is soft and springy as usual, Hara-chan!"

"S-s-s-senpai..UWAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nonohara struggled with all his strength, but the older girl was too strong for him. Or it could be that he was too weak. That fact, he would always deny.

"Stretchy~stretchy~stretchy~stretch-ACK!" A thick book smacked against Nam Cha's head, hard. Nonohara seized his chance to retreat, all the while keeping an eye on his dangerous ( in Nonohara's case) senpai.

Behind the girl was Tom, looking slightly irritated.

"Ouch..." Rubbing her head lightly, Nam Cha pouted, " Tom, why did you hit me?"

"You were clearly harassing Hara-kun just now!" The deadlock boy said, pushing his glasses up. "Hara-kun, I hope she didn't bother you much..."

"Oh, n-no...i-it's just her way of saying hello...I guess..." Nonohara laughed dryly and scratched his head.

Nam Cha and Nonohara first met when they were in the cooking club together, neither of them had a partner when the club president told every member to pair up. At first the boy was quite scared of his energetic and somewhat strong partner, but as the time passed, he warmed up to her attitude and personality.

Since then, the two started hanging out together after school with Tom. They also walked home together and found out that they both lived in shop houses and that they lived quite near from each other. Nam Cha's cafe was only a block away from her kohai's Okonomiyaki shop, making it easy for them to find each other.

However, walking to school together was rather difficult for the duo. Nonohara had to help his mother open the shop early in the morning, while Nam Cha left for school whenever Tom came to pick her up.

"Ne, Cha-senpai, did the president told you what we're going to cook today?" Nonohara asked, while adjusting his school shoes again.

The girl titled her head upwards, thinking hard (at least as hard as she can), "Hmm... I don't think the pres said anything about today..."

_'More like you didn't pay attention...'_ Tom accused. He was 99.99% sure his accusation was right. But a small part of his mind kept telling him to believe in that 00.01...

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you don't set the egg on fire again." Nam Cha playfully poked her kohai's cheek, "I don't know how it was possible for you to set a boiling egg on fire!"

Tom sweat dropped at the statement. "Nam Cha, are you sure you're not exaggerating over here?"

"Of course not! You should have seen it, Tom! The flames were HUUUUGE!"

The younger boy hung his head low. Dark clouds and fog appeared around his head. He knew he was a terrible cook, but to be able to set water on fire was just ridiculously impossible!

"I-I'll try not to mess up today..." Nonohara said flatly, his voice tat bit depressed.

As the trio walked down the hallway, Nam Cha's eye caught something interesting just a few feet away from the three students.

"Hey, look! Is that a foreigner?" The energetic girl pointed her finger straight ahead of them. Tom looked up and much to his surprise, a western boy was standing in front of the school's notice board.

"Well would you look at that?a westerner in our school. And he's even wearing a Raijin uniform."

"Hara-chan, do you see that? Hara-chan?"

Both Tom and Nam Cha looked over at their petite kohai as he stood in his spot like a statue, his eyes comically widened. And Tom swore he saw his kohai's eyes were welling up. "N-Nonohara, is something the matter?"

"T-th-that guy...I-I-meet h-him t-t-t-this morningggg..." The young boy's entire body started to shake and his face turned ghost pale.

"Ooh~ I see! Then, he's a friend of yours? What's his nam-MMFF!" Nam Cha's endless string of questions was cut off by Tom's hand covering the girl's mouth.

"Nam Cha, can't you see he's obviously scared of that guy?" Tom whispered hastily into Nam Cha's ear. "I'm not sure what happened between them, but he must be really horrible to make Hara shake like that." The two upperclassmen remained silent and observed Nonohara's movements, trying to not attract the said "horrible" boy's attention.

But all too soon, the said foreign boy looked over at the trio's direction and narrowed his eyes.

The sight alone made Nonohara run out of the building in a split second. "UWAAAAAAAAAH!"

"..."

After a moment of staring behind them, Nam Cha slowly removed Tom's hand from her face and spoke, "Should we go after him, Tom?"

"Y-yeah, I think we've better find him before he gets run over by a car..." Tom remarked dryly, still trying to register what had happened.

But before the two could turn around, the western boy ran past them and sped out of the building.

"..."

"Okay, now we REALLY have to find him! Come on, Nam Cha!" Tom grabbed the girl's hand and started running as well.

"Yay! Now we're gonna play tag!" Nam Cha, who was still clueless about the entire situation, shook Tom's hand off and ran past him. "Ready or not Hara-chan, here we come~!"

* * *

"Ughhhhh...I think I-I've lost him..." Nonohara groaned to himself, panting as if he had run a marathon across the world several times.

The petite boy had ran frantically around the school for a few rounds before hiding himself in the gym storage room. Not many people went here, so he thought he would be pretty safe.

Slumping down to the ground tiredly, Nonohara let out a sigh of relief. What could have happened if he didn't run?

"I was right... He WAS wearing a Raijin blazer! But he's wearing a red hoodie now. W-where did his shirt go...?"

"It was dirtied, and I had the hoodie in my bag. So I changed into it. Was it that hard to figure out?" A thick accent that came out of nowhere asked.

"..."

WHO. SAID. THAT?

_'Th-that was definitely not Cha-senpai or Tom-senpai!'_

Turning his head mechanically slow, Nonohara's breath hitched in panic when he saw none other than the same foreign boy from before.  
The westerner's face was expression-less, making it harder for the shaking boy to know what he was thinking.

Suddenly, the blond boy furrowed his brows. The simple movement made Nonohara shake even more as he scrambled to his feet, planning to run again.

But unfortunately, this time he couldn't run. Something latched onto his wrist, the European boy had grabbed his hand. And judging from his steel grip, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Nonohara quaked in fear at the expression on the other boy's face.

_'Wh-why must it end like this? At least let me write my will first! And let me see mom one last time!'_

SLAM!

"AH!" Nonohara's back met cold concrete wall with a hard thud. Suddenly, two arms placed themselves on either side of the petite boy. Nonohara forced himself to look up, quickly regretting doing so.

His captor's face was slightly irritated, and his brows were furrowed. His lips created a thin line and fell downwards a bit.

To make things worse, the western boy began leaning in. The shorter boy's face to heated up as he suddenly found the ground very interesting and stared at it.

"Why did you ran away like that?" His voice was unnaturally low as he asked Nonohara with a stern look. The feminine boy looked to the other side, the other student's gaze was too intimidating.

However, the shorter boy's chin was grasped and forcefully turned back to its previous position. Nonohara let out a started squeak and shut his eyes tightly.

The western boy sighed and spoke again with a louder tone. "I asked why you ran away from me just now?"

Now, the two boys' faces were even closer. Nonohara's face turned redder and his heart beating fast enough to jump out of his chest.

"..."

"Hey, open your eyes..."

"...!"

"Hey!"

"!"

The foreigner grabbed Nonohara's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. This action seems to work as Nonohara opened his eyes. They started turning moist again once he did. "I-"

"HARA-CHANNNNN!"

"Who's tha-ARGHHHH!"

In a split second, the once standing boy crashed into the ground a few feet away from Nonohara. In front of Nonohara was now his senpai, Nam Cha.

"Wh-wh-w-w-what happened?" Nonohara stuttered, looking at the unconscious boy on the ground and back at his senpai rapidly. Then, he spotted Tom running towards them, "T-Tom senpai! Cha-senpai...she..."

Tom raised a hand weakly and spoke, "I already saw her kick him while running here...nothing to worry about." The bespectacled boy continued panting, wiping off sweats from his forehead.

"High kick, Tom. Not 'Kick'...Highhhhhhh Kickkkkkkk!" The girl corrected her friend while doing a high kick, her toes only a few centimeters away from Tom's face. Tom was suddenly very glad that she had wore shorts underneath and understood why the length of her skirt was below knee level.

Nam Cha swiveled back to Nonohara. "Anyway, are you alright Hara-chan? Did he hurt you?"

"Ah? Um...n-no... Cha-senpai came before he did anything to me..." At that point, Nonohara's face started heating up once again when he remembered how close their faces were just now. _'If...if Nam Cha-senpai didn't come for me...what... what could have happened?'_

"Ne, Tom...what do we do now?" Nam Cha chirped up, kicking the western boy's stomach lightly to check that he was really out cold.

The three students all stared intently at the unconscious victim for couple of minutes before each decided what to do.

"Let's just leave him here to rot! Come on, let's go, Tom~" Nam Cha declared cheerfully, acting as nothing had happened, and started dragging Tom away from the scene of crime.

Luckily, Tom was a sensible person, he pulled Nam Cha's arm back to stop her. "Nam Cha, just leaving this guy over here to 'rot' isn't right! We should at least take him to the infirmary!"

The two upperclassmen both frowned at each other, ignoring their worried kohai.

"Nah, leaving him here is much better! Plus, this way Tom won't have to carry him back! What do you think people would say if they saw you carrying some guy into our school bridal style?"

By now, both Tom and Nonohara were sharing the the same disgusting mental image of Tom carrying the unconscious boy, along with many students looking from the side.

"Er...then in that case, w-why not let Cha-senpai carry him instead of you, Tom-senpai?" Nonohara asked meekly. Surely, someone who could deliver a knock out kick on a strong looking guy had enough strength to carry him as well, right?

"Th-that's exactly what I was thinking just now! Did you hear that, Nam Cha?" Tom laughed nervously, hoping that it was enough to convince his female friend. "You were the one who knocked him out cold too, so...so you have to take responsibility! Isn't that what your father taught you?"

"Papa just told to beat the crap out of someone if they mess with me or with the people I know and care for."

"..."

"Nam Cha, just this once..." Tom groaned in frustration, "Please, do this for me?"

Nonohara shifted uncomfortably at the tense atmosphere around his two senpais. They weren't going to start arguing, were they?

"Fine..." The girl finally gave up and put her hands up in defeat, pouting at her loss. "He looks heavy though..."

Tom only smiled, relieved that Nam Cha finally agreed.

* * *

In the hallway, students actually stopped in their steps to gawk at the scene. Nam Cha, who was smiling happily, was dragging an unconscious boy by his collar, his lower body sliding across the floor.

Tom and Nonohara were both feeling very uncomfortable with the unwanted attention and decided to turn 'invisible' by covering their faces with their hands.

"This wasn't what I had in mind..." The ponytail boy groaned in frustration, "I told you to carry him, not DRAG him!" Tom whispered angrily at Nam Cha. "You're making a spectacle out of all of us right now!"

She stopped and turned to her bespectacled friend. "He was too heavy for me to carry and-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Is that the bell?"

"Oh my god, Nam Cha, let's go!" Realizing that they'd be doomed if he and Nam Cha both turned up tardy to class a second time, Tom quickly grabbed Nam Cha's wrist and ran upstairs to their classroom. "We can't be late again this time!"

The western boy, who was still lying on the floor, lay completely forgotten by them.

"W-what? W-w-wait, Tom senpai! Nam Cha senpai!" Nonohara called out for his two upperclassmen, but they were already gone.

"..."

Looking around his surroundings, Nonohara found left alone by himself in the empty hallway with the unconscious boy. The infirmary was on the second floor, and he wasn't strong enough to drag the foreigner by himself all the way upstairs.

_'What now...?'_

Slowly kneeling down next to the unconscious boy, Nonohara inspected the others face. There was a nasty bruise on his forehead, probably from Nam Cha's hard kick.

_'He looks less scary when he's asleep...'_The timid boy smiled at the thought. He then pulled out a medical patch from his pants pocket that his mother gave him and gently pressed it on the unconscious boy's injured forehead.

He soon found himself drawn more and more to the westerner's features. He had to admit, the scary boy really is handsome. Platinum blond hair, reddish brown eyes...

"Hm? What's this?"

Nonohara blinked, noticing something shiny on the blond's left ear. He leaned in carefully for a better look and realized it was a silver cross earring.

"I thought piercing wasn't allowed in Raijin..." The petite boy continued to stare in awe, until something important came to mind.

"ARGHHHHHHH! CLASS HAS ALREADY STARTED!"

Needless to say, he got one hell of a scolding for showing up late.

**(Flashback end)**

"B-but...won't he come back and try to get re-revenge on Cha-senpai?" The smaller boy asked. His shaking may have finally stopped, but his stuttering was another story.

"I don't think she'll have a problem fighting him off, Hara-kun." Tom assured, laughing dryly. After seeing that his oblivious friend had a much stronger side to her, he was finally able to not worry so much about her safety in the urban city of Ikebukuro.

"Look, Tom, that cloud looks like Shizuka!"

"Nam Cha, for the last time, his name is- wait a minute, that IS Shizuo!"

In front of the trio stood a grumpy looking Shizuo and a giggling Izaya, the latter clinging possessively to the blond.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shizuo asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh, nothing much...Nam Cha was just staring at clouds again." Tom stated and waved his hand, "Come on, sit down."

The blond obeyed, and so did Izaya. The younger boy sat very close to Shizuo, and still held onto his arm, showing no sign of letting go anytime soon.

**End of Chapter 7 囧**

* * *

**Long chapter is unnecessarily long ^^''' Well, anyways...do tell me what you think of my two new OCs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with an update!  
**

**My god, it's been so long since I've updated. I deeply apologize about that!  
**

**WARNING:**

**The beginning has my OCs.**

**But other than that, it's all SHIZAYA RABU.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**CPR  
**

**...  
**

Recess time was the same as usual for our beloved main characters and their friends. Izaya tried to feed Shizuo lunch as the blond boy started yelling at him, and after a few minutes of constant rejection, Shizuo would grudgingly give in to the brunette. Tom would try to calm his kohai down but Nam Cha would unhelpfully make things worse.

However, today, things were a bit different.

Shizuo was still shouting at Izaya for the boy's latest force-feeding attempt when the door was suddenly kicked opened.

The yelling promptly decreased as both boys turned to see a certain new classmate standing by the door.

"Is that Wolfgang-kun? What is he doing here?" Izaya pouted, clearly not pleased at the foreigner for interrupting his 'date' with Shizu-chan.

Shizuo on the other hand, paid the newcomer no attention and went back eating his lunch, not wanting to have another staring (glaring) contest with the other boy anytime soon.

Then Wolfgang spoke, catching the unnatural blond's attention once again. "I've found you..."

"Hah?" Shizuo and Izaya asked in unison. Found... who, exactly? Then they turned around and realized Wolfgang was directing his question to someone behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Shizuo saw Tom and the two girls standing very far from where they had been sitting a minute ago. The ponytail student was looking quite stiff and nervous and the girls were standing behind him.

Now slightly confused, the blond called to his senpai loudly. "Tom-senpai, what are you guys doing over there?"

Tom smiled nervously at Shizuo. "Ah well, you see, something kinda... happened between him and us..."

By 'him' the blond inferred his senpai was referring to Wolfgang.

Suddenly, the said western boy started walking towards Tom and the others in a menacing manner. Nonohara squeaked and held onto Nam Cha's arm for dear life, his grip strong enough to make the girl wince.

Sensing something bad was going to happen, Shizuo hastily placed his lunch down was about to get up when Izaya caught his blazer's sleeve, holding him black. Shizuo glared at the shorter boy. "Flea, what are you doin'? Let go, I have to help Tom!" Why was it that Izaya always had to get in his way in everything? It was beyond annoying for the blond!

Izaya huffed, not bothered by the tall blond's death glare. "Nothing bad is going to happen, Shizu-chan! Shinra's been bugging the new student all morning and he's still alive and breathing! Tom will be fine, and besides, if anything does happen, I won't let the new guy harm him. Because... Shizu-chan's senpai is also my senpai..." The shorter boy finished, smiling gently.

Shizuo was surprised. For once the flea didn't have the usual smirk or that disgustingly pervy grin that was always on his face 99.9 percent of the time. Did he... really care about Shizuo?

"F-flea..."

"Now that that's settled, let me feed you lunch~!"

Or not.

"Now then, Shizu-chan, say 'ahh'~"

"Flea...I'm gonna kil-"

Shizuo's words were cut off when a gust of wind blew past him.

Seconds later, the sound of concrete wall and flesh met with a loud thud, a groan of pain soon following.

"Wh-" The blond whipped his head around.

Much to his surprise, Wolfgang was now slumping against the wall, a small crater forming from the force of his impact. 'Wha…HOW?" The shocked blonde looked around frantically, trying to find an explanation for the present scene.

"Nam Cha! You kicked him too hard!" Tom shouted.

"I…I thought he was going to attack Hara-chan! Better safe than sorry, right! RIGHT?!" The girl corrected hastily, brushing dirt off her shoe.

Nonohara pointed a shaky finger at the injured Wolfgang. "Uwahhh! S-senpai, I think he's passed out again!"

_'N-Nam Cha did that? That idiot of a girl did that to him?'_ No way could a girl could do this much damage. "TOM! What's going on here?" Shizuo shouted, clearly still confused about the situation.

Tom shook his hand hastily. "It's a long story, Shizuo-kun. I don't really have time to explain now! We gotta get this guy to the hospital-"

"W-wait..." A weak yet rough voice hissed, catching everyone's attention. "I'm not here to cause trouble..."

Wolfgang slowly got up from the ground, wincing from the pain of his back. "I..just want to talk.." The trio froze when the foreign boy started walking towards them again.

Panicking, Nam Cha instinctively charged at the limping boy, preparing to deliver a hard kick against his stomach. Nonohara screamed and covered his eyes with both hands.

Tom clenched his fist tightly, deciding to end the whole situation RIGHT THEN AND THERE.

"Nam Cha, HEEEEEEEL!"

Hearing her friend's command, the black haired girl froze just in time, her knee only inches away from the target's stomach, much to everyone's relief and Nam Cha's dismay.

She looked at Tom with a rather annoyed expression. "What, Tom? If you didn't stop me, this guy here would be in the hospital with broken ribs already!"

"..."

All the boys then took a mental note never to mess with an angry Nam Cha. The result would be fatal.

"N-nam Cha, wait... give that guy a chance. I think he really just wants to talk." Tom tried to reason.

"How do you know, Tom?" The girl demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"...Well, maybe if you could stop trying to _kill_ him, he could explain what he wants." Deep down, Tom knew Nam Cha would never kill anyone. Perhaps she would just maim them. Just maim…?

Fortunately for Wolfgang's rib cage and other vital structures, Nam Cha took her bespectacled friend's advice and stepped down.

Tom nodded at the blond's direction, signaling that it was now possible for him to talk without getting a megatron punch to the face by Nam Cha.

"I want to speak with that person behind you." Wolfgang said weakly, pointing a finger to Tom. "That girl there…"

Everyone looked at the said girl, who was still holding onto Tom's arm for her(?) dear life.

Tom and Nam Cha did not move or speak. Their face simply turned blank, which confused Wolfgang quite a bit. Thinking that they did not plan to let him talk to her, he tried again.

"Please, I would really like to speak to her-"

"It's... a guy…"

"Pardon…?" The blonde boy titled his head slightly.

"The... the 'girl' beside me, is... is a GUY…" Tom stated monotonously, a sweat drop appeared on his cheek as he smiled nervously. Nam Cha nodded, her current expression was a mirror of Tom. In all honestly, he couldn't blame the foreign boy for mistaking Nonohara's gender. He himself thought the little fellow beside him was a girl when they first met.

"Y-yeah, you can talk to him. Just don't beat him up like you promised, all right?" Tom said, smiling brightly, "Otherwise…" He jerked a thumb at a certain lass.

Wolfgang slowly turned his head to Nam Cha's direction, feeling his neck hair stand when he saw the girl smiling sweetly at him…

…before she punched the wall beside her with a scary, menacing grin on her face, leaving a huge crater in the poor wall.

CRACK!

After witnessing the seemly "nice" girl's strength, Wolfgang was now as frozen as a statue. Tom was also startled when he saw the wall crumble, but managed to retain a calm posture.

"Well, I'm sure you understand what I'm saying..." The bespectacled student then gently shook Nonohara off his arm and kindly pushed him forward.

"Ahh!" The petite boy somehow lost balance from the push and fell forward, landing straight onto Wolfgang's chest.

OH GOD NOT AGAIN!

Like bumping into the blond once wasn't enough, it had to happen twice. TWICE! Nonohara was secretly glad no one could see his scarlet face as it was now pressed against Wolfgang's chest. Which was really toned and warm...

"…"

He did not just think that!

While Nonohara was too busy mentally face palming himself, Wolfgang had already picked him up and was dragging him to the door. It was too late when he realized the blond was taking him away.

Nam Cha's eyes widened in horror. "Tom! How can you just let him take Hara-chan away like that? Who knows what he might do to our precious son!"

Tom sweat-dropped at his friend's words, "L-like I said, give him a chance, the two must have some kind of misunderstanding with each other. I'm sure after they've talked, they'll be fine.."

The foreign boy turned to Tom before thanking the upperclassman with his eyes. "I'm going to speak to him in private, so, please excuse us..." And with that, the two figures disappeared behind the closed door.

"..."

Shizuo noticed the silence and spoke up, "Erm...Nam Cha-senpai, I'm sure nothing's going to happen to her-I-I mean him..." _'If someone as weird and annoying as Shinra is still alive after chatting to that foreigner, then that kid would probably be safe.'_

Tom laughed nervously, "Ahaha, yeah, you're right! Come on Nam Cha, you still haven't finished your croissant yet..." The tan student pointed his friend's lunch box, nervously attempting to change the subject. True enough, there was still half a piece of croissant and leftover jam.

With any normal person, Tom would probably have been strangled to death for allowing Wolfgang to take Nonohara away, as well as trying to blatantly change the subject, but he was dealing with Nam Cha, not any normal person, so...

"Oh, you're right Tom! I can't let papa's croissant go to waste!" The girl exclaimed, sitting down hastily. "You haven't finished your lunch either!"

_'Well that was easy...'_Tom thought dryly. Seeing that his attempt to distract Nam Cha had actually worked, he decided to continue his plan for the sake of peace in Raijin.

He smiled and walked back to his previous seat. "Then, we better hurry up before the bell rings."

Shizuo stared dumbfounded at his two senpai, mostly because of Nam Cha's insanely short-term memory. The blond was about to ask Tom whether it was alright to let Nam Cha forget everything like that when something jabbed against his mouth.

"Shizu-chan~! you're ignoring me again!"

A vein propped on the blond's forehead as he felt another jab against his mouth, and another, and another, and anothe-

"FLEA, WILL YOU CUT THAT OU-MFFP!" A piece of croquette stuffing Shizuo's mouth cut his yelling short.

"Is it tasty, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled sweetly at his crush.

The red-eyed boy watched in glee as Shizuo slowly chewed the croquette.

"..."

"Well? How is it?" Izaya asked curiously, unconsciously biting the tip of his chopsticks. The tall blonde found the sight rather cute, but of course he wasn't going to ever say that. Ever.

Shizuo finally swallowed, savoring the taste before turning his head away from the flea. "It... was edible..." He muttered.

Izaya's eyes sparkled upon hearing the blond's comment, suddenly hugging a surprised Shizuo. "Yay~ I'm so happy that Shizu-chan liked it! Namie worked hard making them!"

Shizuo only growled in response, "Tch, it was your nanny who made it, why so happy? And get the fuck off me, flea!" The blond tried to push Izaya off him, but the raven only held on tighter.

"I'm so happy!"

"GET OFF ME ALREADY-"

Meanwhile, Tom and Nam Cha were watching at the two noisy boys. The bespectacled student chuckled quietly at the scene.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Tom?" Nam Cha asked, licking her lips for any wayward jam around her mouth.

Tom only shook his head gently, "It's nothing, you know, those two sure look like they would make a good couple, huh?"

"Mm Hmm..." The girl nodded, a smile slowly graced upon her face. "Izayan really likes Shizuka, and Shizuka seems energetic around Izayan as well!"

Tom laughed and started ruffling his female companion's head, "Yeah... He sure does."

"Hah? You guys said something?" Shizuo asked half-distractedly, not bothering turning around as he continued to push Izaya away.

The two upperclassmen glanced at each other before smiling to themselves once again. "Oh no, it's nothing, Shizuo-kun..."

"Huh..."

And as the quartet continued to chat and eat, the roof was once again filled with a happy and... er, energetic atmosphere.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Izaya dragged a grumpier than usual Shizuo to the Red Cross club, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's own as they walked.

Shizuo quickened his pace, not wanting people to see him with the perverted flea. It was only day 4 of Izaya's arrival and there was already a FAN CLUB dedicated for the two 'lovers'. He was extremely worried as to what those crazy fans would do in the next few days. Heck, they might even build them a shrine! Just the thought of it sickened the blond's stomach.

"Ah~! Look, Izaya and Shizuo are holding hands together, isn't that so romantic?" A girl nearby cooed, her friends nodded and giggled at the 'couple'.

Holding hands? Was that girl blind? The flea was totally leeching onto him! They were NOT holding hands!

Shizuo sighed inwardly, trying to stay calm. Darn those crazy fan girls…He might as well just endure it for now, though. After he got rid of Izaya, things would surely go back to normal.

Shizuo and Izaya sat quietly at the far end of the classroom as they watched their club's president and vice perform CPR.

The blond student was bored out of his mind. What on earth made the flea want to join this boring and lame club?

He looked over at the now unusually quiet flea, not that Shizuo actually wanted to look at him… He just wanted to see why the annoying boy was so damn silent.

Izaya was sitting with his slender legs crossed, elbow rested on the desk and palm pressing against his pale cheek. He was, for once, entirely focused on the two senior students in front of them instead of ogling at Shizuo. Not that it was a bad thing for Shizuo, mind you.

The blond never noticed how smooth his face looked, like a porcelain doll. His ebony locks shone underneath the light, a perfect contrast against his pale skin. His crimson orbs were the most captivating features, he was beauti—

"…"

SMACK!

Dear god, what on earth was he thinking? Yesterday he was staring at Izaya's bare chest and admitted that he was cute…CUTE. And here he was ADMIRING the darn flea's frigging face!

Shizuo slowly lowered his hand from his slightly red face. Fortunately, Izaya hadn't seen the blond smack his face like an idiot.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to pair up and practice what I just demonstrated just now." The club leader announced as he got up the floor.

Promptly, everyone began looking for a partner. Shizuo, who didn't give a fuck, was ready just to step farther into the back when all too soon a certain arm wrapped itself around his. "Shizu-chan~ your partner is right over here~~"

Damn flea…

Shizuo felt a headache coming up from hearing the annoying louse's voice. Though he had already see this coming, he couldn't help but groan loudly.

He turned at Izaya to snap about not being touchy with him when Shizuo realized they were no longer in their seats, but on the floor…

Wait, what? Since when did— Meh, never mind…

"Shizu-chan, I'll be the victim, okay?" Izaya asked in an oh-so-innocent tone and proceed lying down on his back.

Even though the club's president and vice already demonstrated how CPR works, the blonde student hadn't paid attention to them and thus was clueless. Shizuo glanced around the classroom to see how other students were doing it.

And immediately regretted it.

In every corner, his school mates were KISSING each other! On the LIPS! Why the hell was everyone so comfortable doing this?

Wait. Just. A. Sec.

**(Flashback)**

_"Shizu-chan, let's go to the Red Cross society today!" Izaya said excitedly, hugging the grumpy blond from behind. "I heard they're going to teach new members how to perform CPR today as well! It's going to be soooo much fun~!"_

_Shizuo growled and pushed the flea off his body, making Izaya pout. "If it's boring, I'll leave you there and go home by myself."_

_The shorter boy grinned, "Oh don't worry Shizu-chan, CPR is anything but boring!"_

**(Flashback End)**

Shizuo groaned again, cursing inwardly at his own stupidity. _'The damn flea planned all of this! Gah, I should've known!'_

The angry teen glowered at Izaya's smiling (trolling) face before emitting another groan. He needed to find a way out, fast, before the club leader came to check on him.

But the current situation was tight.

Students were everywhere.

The president and vice could approach them at any given time.

The door was shut close.

The blond was starting to panic._ 'Dammit Shizuo, think, think, think, THINK!'_

But alas, all was doomed when Shizuo saw the vice walking towards the two boys. Izaya on the other hand, grinned mischievously.

All was according to plan…His chance to get a kiss from Shizu-chan was finally here...

The upperclassman stopped beside Shizuo, bending over slightly. "Is everything okay here?" He inquired politely.

The blond shook his head hastily. "N-no…everything is…fine." Shizuo then glared at the flea, who in turn smirked and looked at the vice president with innocent eyes.

"Senpai, Shizu-cha—I mean, Shizuo-kun is confused of what to do after step 1."

The vice smiled, "That's alright, we can go through it again, right Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo nodded politely, trying to keep his composure while thinking of how to kill a certain red-eyed boy in the most horrible way possible.

* * *

"…28, 29, and... 30! Okay! That's enough, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo removed his hands from Izaya's chest, sighing tiredly. He cast a glance at the shorter boy and cringed at the flea smiling at him in a sickly sweet manner.

"Shizu-chan was touching me~"

"…"

_'Dear god, please remove the perverted parasite out of my life before I commit suicide, I do not wish to make my family cry over my death.'_

"Well, now that we've got that one covered, let's move to step 2, shall we?" The vice continued, tapping Shizuo's shoulder lightly as he noticed his spacing out.

"Ah, sure…"

"Alright. I want you to gently tilt his head up ward, and lift his chin. Slowly…yeah, like that!"

Looking at where his hands were, Shizuo wondered if he could choke his classmate to death right then and there and still get away with it. That way, he wouldn't have to kiss the flea AND see him for the rest of his peaceful life. His hands inched towards Izaya's neck—

"Now we proceed with step 3."

_'...Crap…'_

"Okay, now place your lips over Izaya-kun's and give him two breaths." The upperclassman instructed, seeming absolutely okay by the fact that Raijin's most dangerous student was about to lock lip with said student's enemy.

Shizuo swallowed his saliva, lips slightly trembling. There was no backing out now, huh?

_'Yeah, come on Shizuo! You're getting your first kiss!' _A familiar voice suddenly yelled in his mind.

_'Damn it, not now! Go bug the…the other guy!'_

_"Nah, that guy's kinda boring, you're way better to tease~'_

_'Go away, I'm busy!'_

_'Oh, I can clearly see that~!'_

Shizuo growled unintentionally, causing the upperclassman give a little jump. Izaya however, continued smiling like a cat who, after the longest wait, finally had a big, juicy fish within its grasp.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" Izaya asked in a fake, concerned tone, his grin growing wider. "Hmm? Are you nervous or—MMMF?"

Time stopped for the two boys at the moment when Shizuo's lips fell on Izaya's soft ones.  
Izaya immediately turned scarlet red, eyes widened comically. He had definitely not expected his assigned buddy to give in so quickly, not that he thought his plan was going to fail or whatever, but... still…

The feeling of Shizu-chan's lips…

Oh god, his heart was beating so freaking fast right now, he wouldn't be surprised if it burst!

Finally, FINALLY! Orihara Izaya had finally seized his prize! He was finally getting a kiss from his handsome blonde crush after…er, 4 days of torturous (In Izaya's case) hardship-

Or so he thought…

"Oi, flea, don't daze off…" The blond student above him said in a stern voice.

"Shizu-chan?"

Wait.

WAIT. A. MINUTE.

How could he speak if their lips were pressed together?

Shizuo pulled back to see the flea's shocked expression, smirking wolfishly, "What? You think I was going to let you have your way with me, I-za-ya-kun?"

The raven was still confused of what was going on, but all conclusions came to an end when he felt something on his lips, and it was definitely not the blonde's lip.

It was Shizuo's index finger.

All this time, Shizuo's finger had kept their lips away from touching! Izaya's mouth hung wide open, trying to say something, but only air managed to come out.

_'That's right, flea.'_ Shizuo thought triumphantly._ 'Now you know how much a jerk I am, go on and hate me now!' _Ha, now whose plan was going accordingly?

Izaya's face darkened, his ebony bangs concealing his red eyes (probably filled with hate and anger, in Shizuo's opinion) The raven got up slowly, his shoulders shaking (probably from uncontainable hatred, again in Shizuo's opinion.)

The Shinjuku boy muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "Huh?" The blond leaned in closer to him out of curiosity and anxiety, hoping to get the results that he wanted.

Alas, life was not fair for Shizuo… Instead of getting stabbed with Izaya's switchblade…

"SHIZU-CHAN TRIED TO KISS MEEEEEEEEE~!" Izaya practically screamed into Shizuo's face, making the blond student's hair stand on its end.

To make matters worse, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the two boys shockingly.

The raven haired boy continued blabbering about how 'his' Shizu-chan was a huge flirt for teasing him like that and how much of a turn on it was for him.

Shizuo froze on the spot. He couldn't believe it… His plan had failed! FAILED with a capital F! And even worse, the flea thought it was because Shizuo was 'teasing' and 'flirting' with him!

"One of my dreams have finally come true~ Shizu-chan is finally flirting back at me!" Izaya said dreamily, using both hands to hide his pink tinted cheeks. The blushing boy seemed totally unaware of the entire club was looking at him with a weird expression, save for the female members, who were squealing with delight.

Shizuo gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Flea, cut that out! People are starin' at us!" He whispered angrily. But it seems that the future informant was already lost in his own little Shizu-chan obsessed world. "Aaaaaaaahaaaaaa~! Who would know Shizu-chan was such a tease!"

The irritated blonde was about to smack Izaya's head against the wall (hoping that it would make him shut up forever), when someone broke down the door, the modern shoji slide falling flat on the floor with a loud thud.

BAAM!

Startled, the two males turned their heads around only to be greeted with the sight of a large group of girls, Erika Karisawa heading them. "It's them!" She pointed a finger eagerly at the blonde and brunette, while waving an…iPhone? "The BL radar app was right! We've found them!"

"OH MY GOD, THERE THEY ARE! SHIZUO-KUN AND IZAYA-KUN ARE TOGETHER ~!"

"MOVE IT, I CAN'T SEE THEM!"

"KYAA~! IT'S REALLY THEM!"

"I NEED TO DOWNLOAD THAT APPLICATION~!"

The loud screaming and squealing brought Izaya back to earth, shock waves going through his body. Shizuo was trying his best not to panic, but from what Kadota had told him (and from what he could see now), the girls from their fan club were extremely dangerous and wild.

_'Like a pack of rabid wolves hungry for blood lust, he said…'_ The tall blond thought grimly. Glancing at a quiet Izaya, he noticed how surprised the flea looked as the fan girls began taking out their phones and cameras.

Gulping nervously, Shizuo jerked his head around, trying to find a way out of the huge mess he was currently in. Then he realized the window behind them was wide open.

Izaya gasped loudly when Shizuo suddenly lifted him up from the ground, carrying him bridal style. "S-Shizu-chan?" The brunette blushed when he found his head pressed against his crush's toned chest as strong arms wrapped themselves protectively around Izaya's knee and back. "Wh-what are you-"

"Shut up! We're getting the hell out of here!" Without a warning, Shizuo quickly maneuvered them to the open window and jumped skillfully from it.

The duo's devoted fan girls gaped at the scene, speechless.

Until one of them spoke up. "Did you guys just see that? THEY'RE ELOPING!"

Cue screams and squeals louder than before by ten folds.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~!**_"

The wild herd of screaming fujoshis soon ran out of the classroom at full speed, determined not to let their favorite 'couple' escape without being photographed!

**End of Chapter 9 囧**

* * *

**BL Radar is an App created by KkarolBoss solely for the purpose of aiding Fujoshis around the world. Downloads are available online. (Am I a successful business woman yet?)**

**Well, that's all for now, folks~ Ya'll be good and wait for part 2!**

**Until next time, bye bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys...It has been forever since I've updated orz. I apologize for the shortness in this chapter and that it has little 'Shizaya' in it.**

**And to everyone else who cheered me on during my 'Great Depression', thank you so much for supporting me and this fic!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Great Escape  
**

**...  
**

Shizuo ran restlessly around the school building, cursing the size of Raijin's interior and the lack of good hiding spots. He was about to try the gym storage room again, but he remembered Erika had already saw them in there a few days, so there was a high chance she would lead the wild pack of fan girls there to check.

"Shizu-chan, where are we going?" Izaya asked nervously. As much as he liked having Shizuo carry him like a princess all day long, his crush's sudden change of behavior still worried him.

"You know, you could have just escaped by yourself instead of dragging me into it as well." The shorter male remarked, pouting. "Or does Shizu-chan want to elope with me?" The raven teased, wrapping his lithe arms around the tall boy's neck. "I'm so happy you want me as your wife!"

"In your dreams, flea! I didn't want you to spill crappy lies about us to those crazy girls!" Shizuo yelled in the latter's face, all the while running in the hallway. "Oi, do us both a favor and tell me the quickest route out."

"Of course, Shizu-chan, but in return I want a real kiss from you!" said the raven, winking at his classmate.

"FUCK NO!"

"Then I'm not helping you." Izaya pouted once again, crossing his arms on his chest.

* * *

"Easy does it…easy…" Gloved hands trembled slightly as their owner tried his best not to spill as he poured a careful amount of chemicals into another beaker. "...There!"

Kishitani Shinra wiped sweat off his forehead, smiling as the chemical concoction successfully turned into a bright red color. Another successful experiment, he thought.

"Hmm…I wonder how Shizuo and Izaya-kun are doing right now." The bespectacled student pondered as he removed his rubber gloves. "I hope they're not trying to kill each other again…" He joked to himself.

"Anyhow, I can't wait to get home and spend more time with my Celty~" The future doctor hummed dreamily as he looked out of the window from the science lab, opening it to breathe in fresh air.

Oh, how he loved the peaceful atmosphere in Raijin, even though it was always brief-

"IT'S THEM! OMG, THEY REALLY ARE ELOPING!** KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!**"

...Well dang, that was a little too brief, don't you think?

"SHIZU-CHAN, THEY'RE CATCHING UP ON US!"

"I FUCKING KNOW, NOW SHADDUP, FLEA!"

"Eh?" Shinra stared in disbelief at his two classmates who somehow appeared out of nowhere and were running away from... a flock of girls?

What was even weirder than THAT was the fact that his blond childhood friend was carrying the new transfer student (whom he hated) BRIDAL STYLE…

"...Ahahaha, well this is odd…" Shinra laughed awkwardly, taking a few steps back from the window. Unfortunately, he unknowingly knocked down several bottles of chemicals in the process. Several bottles of very DANGEROUS chemicals...

"Uh oh…"

**BOOOM!**

* * *

"Well this sucks…" Nam Cha said, her brows furrowing slightly. She was clearly not amused. "I can't believe they kicked us out of the Home Economy club!" grumbled the girl, kicking a pebble in front of her as she continued walking.

The boy standing beside her sighed, depression written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Nam Cha senpai…If I hadn't set the water on fire again, we wouldn't be out here…" Nonohara apologized, lowering his head in shame. How on earth he was able to set water on fire, well, no scientist in the world could come up with a logical explanation for it yet.

"It's okay, we can go join other clubs!" The upperclassman said cheerfully, "So, how did your talk with Wolfie go?"

Nonohara tensed a little before relaxing again, his face somewhat happier. "Ah…about that…" Scratching his cheek lightly, he turned to his senpai and began to tell her the entire story.

**(Flashback Time)**

"Wh-where are we going?" Nonohara asked meekly, gripping onto Wolfgang's blazer tightly, fearing that he would fall.

The blond was carrying Nonohara on his shoulder, much to the others displeasure and confusion, though he didn't protest in fear of getting another scary glare. As for Wolfgang, he had decided to carry the little fellow when they left the roof in case he tried to run off again.

But why on his shoulder? Well, whatever worked worked, the German thought. "My classroom…" He replied curtly, responding to Nonohara's question from earlier.

Students in the hallway stopped to stare at the two boys, but Wolfgang paid no heed to the onlookers, Nonohara, on the other hand, was awfully embarrassed. People were staring at him just this morning when Nam Cha decided to drag the German boy around school, and now HE was getting carried by the said German boy.

_'Aah...this is so embarrassing! To be carried around by a GUY!'_

The smaller boy tried to hide his red face by burying his head into Wolfgang's shoulder. Unfortunately for the timid boy, Wolfgang noticed this, but mercifully decided to remain quiet to avoid any more awkwardness.

"We're here..." The blond stopped walking and slowly placed Nonohara down with steady hands. The former brunette only gave him a small nod and stared at the floor. "Stay here..." Wolfgang ordered.

The timid boy nodded again and stood on the spot watching the blond student walk back into his classroom. While standing like a statue outside Wolfgang's classroom, Nonohara's head started spinning out of control.

_'He...he's not going to beat me up, right? I mean, we're in front of a classroom filled with people... so he wouldn't... if not, then what did he want to talk about? I already said I'll pay for his shirt! Ughhh...I'm so scared...'_

"Hey..."

_'I really, really didn't mean to ruin his shirt!'_

"Hey!"

_'Oh God...why is this happening to me?'_

"**HEY!**"

"EEP!" Nonohara flinched, snapping out of his trance. "Ah, s-sorry about that..." The petite boy scratched his head shyly, he really had to stop thinking too much.

The German shoved something to Nonohara's chest suddenly, scaring Nonohara in the process. Luckily he was quick enough to grab the item before it fell on the ground.

"Ah...a-ah? M-my...my bento?" Nonohara stuttered, blinking at the wrapped bento in his arms, feeling awfully confused. His lunch box that had been missing all morning found its way into the hands of the person he was trying to avoid.

"You dropped this when you ran away from me." Wolfgang said, pointing to the wrapped box. "I was going to return it to you when I saw you in the school building, but you ran away from me...for the second time." The blond continued nonchalantly, his ruby eyes glued to the petite boy's face.

Nonohara's mouth hung wide open. He felt suddenly guilty for judging the foreigner as a bad person. All he had been trying to do was to return his lunch! And he thought the Wolfgang was going to kill him!

"Your mouth is open…" Wolfgang reached out his hand and gently closed the shocked boy's jaw, his fingers lightly stroking the latter's smooth chin.

The shorter boy's face burned up at the small contact, he flinched back a little before bowing earnestly to the other student. "T-THANK K-KYUU FOR FINDING MA—MAI BENTO, MR FOREIGNER!" He stuttered loudly, his entire body shaking from embarrassment.

Wolfgang pulled back his hand, using it to scratch his neck, blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're welcome, I guess…and my name is Wolfgang, not Mr. Foreigner."

Nonohara glanced up, cocking his head a little. "Wolf…gang…?" Bright blue eyes blinked curiously at the tall male.

"Yeah, Wolfgang…Wolfgang Rosenthal."

"Rozen…doll? Er, like, Rozen Maiden?"

"No, it's Rosenthal! Ro-sen-thal!" The blond corrected hastily.

"Ah, s-sorry! Mr Foreigne-"

"WOLF-GANG."

"…W-wolfgang-san!" Nonohara covered his mouth with his fingers, stopping himself from making more stupid mistakes and further angering the blond. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

But in truth, Wolfgang was not even the slightest bit angry. In fact, he found the petite boy rather interesting, shy, timid, quiet, polite, and not to mention cute. He reminded the German boy of an innocent little lamb, especially when he was shaking.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to make fun of your su-surname!" Nonohara stammered, bowing to the blond multiple times.

Wolfgang sweat dropped upon the other boy's gesture. Was there really a need to apologize about EVERYTHING? Then again, he was interacting with a Japanese citizen... The albino wondered if all people in Japan were like this. Hopefully not...

"Hey, stop bowing to me like that, it's weird!" The German boy ordered, unwittingly cupped the short boy's cheek with both hands and forced him to look up, shocking and puzzling Nonohara.

"Seriously, you have got to stop doing that…" Wolfgang sighed tiredly, slowly removing his hands from the latter's face. He had never acted like this with over-polite people like this before, not even with his servants back where he came from.

"U-un…" The shorter boy nodded shyly, feeling his cheeks burn up again from the sudden contact. Staring at the others' red hoodie to avoid eye contact with Wolfgang, Nonohara immediately remembered something important.

"Ah, Wolfgang-san, about your shirt this morning… I'll get you a new-"

"No need." The German interrupted. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be wearing my hoodies to school every day. They're much more comfortable..."

"But I should-Eh? Wolfgang-san, what are you doing?" Before Nonohara could finish his question, Wolfgang hastily seized him by the shoulders and shoved him away from his classroom.

Wolfgang figured it would be best to dismiss the petite boy as quick as possible. Knowing the Japanese's basic traits, he would continue to bug the blond all day long.

"Forget about the shirt incident and go eat your lunch, Shorty…" Wolfgang grumbled in annoyance, still pushing 'Shorty' towards the stairs.

"B-B-B-BUT—"

"No 'buts', I don't like 'buts'…"

"I really don't think—"

"BE A GOOD BOY AND GO EAT YOUR MOTHER'S COOKING ALREADY!"

"HYAA? S-S-SORRYYYY! SORRRYYYYYY!"

In the end, the blond had to carry a very shaky Nonohara ( who was too shocked to move on his own due to Wolfgang's sudden raise of volume in his accented voice) on his shoulder (once again) to the cafeteria.

**(Flashback Ends)**

"Wow, that guy sure is something…" Nam Cha snorted, her voice laced with a decent amount of sarcasm.

Nonohara only laughed nervously as a reply.

But the elder girl was definitely right about one thing. Wolfgang really was kind of strange, but in a good way, of course. Nonohara still felt very guilty for misjudging the foreign student for a scary delinquent that morning. He seemed like a nice person too…returning his bento and not wanting any favor in return.

The boy sighed wistfully, wondering if he would meet the German again. Maybe if he did, Nonohara could bring an extra lunch for Wolfgang as repayment. It just didn't feel right to not do anything nice back for him!

Nam Cha observed her kohai's face closely, seeing that he was currently deep in thought as the male didn't even notice the close proximity of her face to his own. Finally, the girl decided to let him be.

**WHOOSH!**

All of a sudden, a strong breeze of sand blew pass the duo, making Nonohara snap out of his trance. "E-EH BLAAAAAAARGH-" Both students were too busy coughing out dirt to realize the origin of the mini sandstorm.

Ahead of them was the said origin, or origins, a tall blond male running at top speed while carrying a certain brunette securely in his arms.

Still running, Shizuo looked back at the two familiar figures. He then cursed after recognizing one of them. "Ah crap! I wanted to ask Nam Cha to pass a message to Tom for me! I gotta go back!"

Izaya's eye twitched irritably as he forced a fake smile. "Shizu-chan…If you haven't noticed, our loyal fans are catching up on us and yet you want to risk our precious time to escape by talking to that girl?" He loved Shizuo, he really did, but sometimes he just wished Shizuo's protozoan brain worked at the right time!

Shizuo smartly ignored the brunette's annoying complaints and kept on running.

Meanwhile Nonohara and Nam Cha dusted off any sand from their uniforms, the latter shamelessly flipping her skirt in front of the younger student.

"S-Senpai, don't do that!" Nonohara blushed angrily and turned his head way from the view of Nam Cha's legs. Had she no sense of modesty?

Nam Cha laughed heartily at her kohai's reaction. "It's alright, Hara-chan! I'm wearing shorts underneath! See?" The girl proceeded to lift her skirt high enough to reveal her black shorts.

"Senpai, stop THA-AAAAAAAAHGHT!"

"Huh, wh-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a split second, the two students found themselves pushed on the ground and getting stomped repeatedly and painfully by multifold of loafers. Their loud screams and groans of pain (mostly from Nonohara, Nam Cha's face was completely pressed against to the ground) were ignored as the 'Shizaya' fan girls ran over them mercilessly, too focused on the BL radar to noticed the two suffering beings beneath them.

**End of Chapter 10 囧**

* * *

**Well, short chapter is short...  
**

**By the way guys, I have a Tumblr (Kkarol-no-bossu)  
**

**Until then, Ciao~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again, fellow readers!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and supported this story! -blushes- I'm so glad many people enjoy reading it!**

**I want to warn you guys about something, this chapter is not beta-ed. So do not flame me for bad grammar and wrong spellings. Corrections are acceptable but not flames. Flames will be extinguished :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except of the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Saved by a monster  
**

**...  
**

Tom Tanaka was feeling uncomfortable….VERY uncomfortable as a matter of fact.

The reason? He and Wolfgang were walking together in tow.

The tan student took quick glances at the foreign boy, debating whether it was alright for him to hold so many stacks of old newspaper alone. The pile of recycling material was taller than Wolfgang's head by several foot, and every time the blond walked, they bounced and shifted, threatening to fall in any second.

"Wolfgang-kun, you really don't have to carry them all! Besides, the teacher told me to do it! I don't want to trouble you so much!" Tom tried convincing the German boy, but the latter shook his head.

"It's not something troublesome. Besides, you helped me this morning."

Tom laughed nervously, "Mah, it was nothing! I just-"

"-stopped the crazy braided girl from breaking my rib cages and lungs." The younger boy finished. He smirked at the upperclassman, "And you're saying it was nothing…."

"Ehehe…I guess so…" Tom replied sheepishly, recalling the terrifying moment where Nam Cha nearly destroyed the entire wall on the roof. "Still, Nam Cha is a nice girl! She's just a little…"

"…violent, bloodthirsty, brutal, crazy, demoniac, homicidal, maniacal, murderous, rough, savage, wild…" Wolfgang listed out a number of descriptions for Tom, all the while managing a straight face.

"Okay, I get it, I get it!"

The German boy gave a small laugh. To him, Tom seemed like a good person, thank goodness he wasn't as meek and formal as Shorty, wise he'd turn crazy if everyone was like that. Speaking of which, he didn't remember getting Shorty's name.

Wolfgang figured Tom might know since he saw them together. Turning around to the bespetacled student, he was about to ask when his instinct made his head snap towards a particular direction.

Right in front of them, Wolfgang saw his blond classmate Shizuo carrying his other classmate (who according to Wolfgang, seems gay over the blond guy) running towards him and Tom in a very speedy manner.

No, that can't be right…

The albino squinted his eyes closely, however this time he saw a fleet of girls running after the pair.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Wolfga…?" Tom's question was cut off when he too saw the crazy scene of his blond kohai getting chased by female students, with Izaya in his arms.

Without a warning, the blond dropped the newspaper stacks and pulled a confused Tom against the wall, unintentionally slamming the bespectacled male a bit too hard against the concrete.

Tom watched in utter shock as his two underclassmen ran pass him, followed by a stampede of girls.

"S-Shizuo? That was Shizuo!" Tom exclaimed, adjusting his glasses to get a closer look. Yep, he was right. Shizuo was indeed carrying Izaya (whom Shizuo hated with every fiber of his being) while running away from a large crowd of screaming and squealing girls.

Wolfgang stared on with a confused and irritated expression. He turned to Tom, jerking a thumb to where Shizuo had ran off to. "Do these sort of things happen all the time here?"

Tom laughed nervously, "No, of course not! Raijin is a peaceful school, the weirdness only started the day Izaya arrived...and I get a feeling it's going to get worse everyday..." Tom felt himself shudder. God knows what kind of situation the new student was going to put Shizuo through for the next 3 years.

"Huh..." Wolfgang nodded slowly, "Glad I'm not missing out on anything then." He silently bend down on one knee and started collecting the scattered newspapers, Tom following suit. Damn, they should had tied the newspaper together before heading out.

It wasn't long til the silence was broken once again, but this time, by Nam Cha. "Tom! I've been looking all over for you!"

Tom turned around to greet his classmate, he almost dropped the newspapers in his arms when he saw the state she was in. Wolfgang too seemed pretty surprised, he froze in place next to Tom.

"NAM CHA, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Tom literally screamed, eyes widened and mouth agape. In front of him stood the girl with messy, loose hair, her plait gone. Her uniform was slightly torn in several places and she looked like she had went sand surfing! ( Tom considered the possibility that she might really HAD gone sand surfing in the Sahara desserts since her sense of direction was even worse than Zor** from On* P*e**)

And what shocked him even more was the fact that she was carrying a dead body on her back!

"..."

OHMYGOD DEAD BODY?

"NAM CHA, WHAT IS THAT?" The bespectacled student pointed a shaky finger to Nam Cha's back and- Oh wait, it's still moving...

"Nnng...T-Tom-senpai?" The corpse spoke! No wait, it's wasn't a dead body. Tom and Wolfgang seemed to recognized the croaking voice, both leaning further in.

"Hara-kun! N-Nonohara, what on earth happened to you two?" Tom walked closer to inspected the two wrecked students, helping Nam Cha to slowly put the boy back on his feet.

However, Nonohara was still too tired to stand on his own and fell forward, landing face first on Wolfgang's chest. It was a good thing the German caught him just in time.

"Shorty?" Wolfgang gently shook the boy, but there was no response. The blond shook him again,"Oi, say something..."

Nam Cha and Tom stepped in a took a closer look at the petite boy's face. "Is he okay, Tom? Is he dead?"

"No, I'm sure he's alive, Nam Cha." He poked the younger boy's cheek gently and smiled, "Don't worry, he just fell asleep. Poor guy probably ran out of energy..." Tom then turned to Nam Cha, giving her a questioning look. "Mind telling what happened to you two?"

Nam Cha looked like she was going to burst into one of her hyper and loud explanations with plenty of (unnecessary) dramatic hand movements when Wolfgang spoke up.

"Tom, can we do something about him first?" he stared down at the sleeping boy in his arms. The blond smirked at Nonohara's peaceful face, he very much preferred a sleeping Nonohara than the nervous and hyperventilating one from this morning. Wolfgang noticed the even breathing coming from his's slightly parted lips, they looked so soft and invitin-

"..."

Well, that was just AWKWARD...

"Never mind...you two talk, I'm taking him to the infirmary." The German student hastily turned away from the upperclassmen in attempt to hide his pink cheeks. He used and arm to support Nonohara's back and hooked the other under his knees, carrying him bridal style. Without any further delay, Wolfgang speed off to the infirmary leaving a confused Tom and Nam Cha behind.

Bad Wolfgang...the cute sleeping kid wasn't cute. NOPE NOT AT ALL, he thought.

* * *

"I think…we've…lost them…" Shizuo said tiredly between heavy pants, his legs were starting to wobble from excessive running.

After what seemed like a never ending cycle of escaping the girls, Shizuo took a turn into the school's swimming emporium. Since the swim team went to some competition in Saitama, he figured it would be the best place to hide for now.

Shizuo suddenly remembered he was still holding Izaya in his tired arms and promptly drop the brunet onto the hard title, making him yelp in pain.

"Shizu-chan, that hurt!" Izaya whined, giving the blond a dirty look. "What would have happened if the fall damaged my spine, hmm? Are you going to take responsibility for me?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the flea's pathetic whining. He ignored Izaya's further complaints as he peeked through the key hole. As the blond hoped for, the group of squealing girls ran passed the swimming emporium without stopping to check around.

The blond let out a shaky sigh before slumping down on the floor with his back pressed against the cool wall. Izaya instantly piped down and quickly scooted over to Shizuo and pressed his shoulder against the other male's own, purring.

The irritated blond wasted no time pushing the other male away, but he didn't realize he used more than enough strength and sent Izaya flying into the pool.

SPLASH!

"Oh shit!" Shizuo cursed as he stood up quickly and ran to the edge of the pool. He started scanning the rippling waves of water for any sight of the brunet, but the lack of light in the emporium made his task even harder.

"Flea! Oi, Flea!" The blond yelled louder, panic rose as each second pass by. Shizuo gritted his teeth with worry and frustration, and without second thoughts he shed off his school jacket and dived straight into the pool.

* * *

_'So this is it, huh?'_ Izaya thought, chucking bitterly to himself. _'I'm going to die from drowning… how pathetic…'_

The brunet's body finally hit the bottom of the pool with a silent thud._ 'I haven't got a kiss from Shizu-chan yet…this is so unfair…'_ Dull crimson eyes stared above the water as memories of his meeting with Shizuo replayed in his mind. They may only have met for four short days, but to Izaya, it didn't matter. Shizuo was important to him, the blond may not think so, but at the time he was confident sooner or later his crush will understand him.

But this unfortunate situation was going to end the red-eyed boy. He couldn't swim, and now he was running out of oxygen. With one last hollow smile, Izaya closed his eyes.

_'Goodbye Shizu-chan, I really had a good time being with you...'_

* * *

Izaya woke up with a loud gasp, immediately he started coughing out water rather violently and slumped back on the ground. His head was dizzy and his chest hurt. Panting heavily, his eyes quickly flicked around, scanning his surroundings.

Instead of fluffy white clouds and bright lights and other stereotypical description of heaven or in Izaya's preference, Valhalla, he saw Shizuo's face hovering closely above his own. "Shizu-chan...?"

The blond male sighed, in what Izaya thought was relief. Shizuo slowly removed himself away from Izaya and sat down beside the confused raven. "Shizu-chan, what happened?"

Izaya looked around again, he was in the school's swimming emporium, both him and Shizuo were soaked to the bones. Wait, why was Shizu-chan wet? And where did his blazer go? Not that he minded seeing the blond's shirt wet and sticking to those toned abs…Oh those abs…

And then…

He sneezed.

Ah, now he remembered. He was drowning and on the verge of death not too long ago. Shizu-chan must've saved him.

Izaya rubbed his itchy nose irritably, he jolted when Shizuo draped the missing Raijin blazer over the raven's shoulders. Izaya turned around and blinked. "Shizu-chan?"

The blond can be so unpredictable sometimes, Izaya thought. One second he hated him and the next he was being nice to the brunet. Though right now he couldn't see Shizuo's face, for the teen had faced away from Izaya.

Shizuo didn't answer. There was a long pregnant pause before Shizuo spoke up again.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I could've killed you…" Shizuo said in a quiet tone, his face still facing away from Izaya.

"I'm sorry." Izaya noticed how Shizuo's voice was filled with guilt. "You're probably scared of me now, so startin' tomorrow you should tell Morimoto sensei to get someone else to fill in as your assigned buddy. I'm sorry, I just—"

"Shizu-chan-"

"JUST DROP THE ACTING! I'm a monster! So just leave me be!"

He was a monster, a monster underneath human skin, it was simple as that.

Ever since he almost dropped a refrigerator on Kasuka for eating his pudding, Shizuo had tried to control his strength. He tried not to let anger take control of his body.

But no matter how hard he tried, he always ends up throwing some heavy objects or getting into fights with older delinquents. At the end of the day he gets stuck in hospitals for weeks and weeks.

But one day, he gave up trying…

The image of that kind lady from his neighborhood's bakery popped in his mind. Shizuo clenched his fists.

He only wanted to help, to get rid of those thugs that were bothering her...

Once again, he went all out on them, pulling the lady and her bakery into the mess as well.

He sucked in a deep breath, banishing the flashbacks. "This is why I didn't wanna be your assigned buddy. I knew sooner or later I was gonna hurt you!" He hissed.

Izaya only stared at Shizuo in silent. Finally Shizuo turned to the brunet, "I'm a monster, flea…You'll end up death if you stay with me."

The brunet placed his hand on the others shaking fist. The action made Shizuo flinched, he had expected Izaya to leave, not pity him. Pitied by the flea, the thought made him angrier than he already was.

Shizuo's carmine orbs were locked with crimson ones.

"But Shizu-chan, you saved me. Sure you were also responsible for making me almost drowned to death, but…you still went down to save me, didn't you?"

Shizuo tried to retort, but Izaya cut him off.

"That doesn't make you a monster, Shizu-chan…" Izaya gave him a smile. A sincere one at that, and that was a rare sight.

Shizuo looked at Izaya angrily, "How can you say that when you've only know me for less than a week?"

"I just know, Shizu-chan." The brunet grinned broadly, he sounded confident with his belief. "I don't think you're like that at all…"

Shizuo sighed and removed his hand from underneath Izaya's. "You are the weirdest guy I've ever met!" He glared at Izaya, but as usual the raven smiled cheekily at Shizuo.

He tried to be angry with Izaya's stubbornness, but for Izaya to say he wasn't a freak of nature somehow made him feel less hateful towards himself, even for a little bit…

After the conversation ended and they were met with silence once again.

This time it was Izaya who broke the ice. "Thanks for saving me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo raised a brow confusedly at the soaked raven. "Tch, well of course I had to save you! People will blame me for your death, and then I'll have a shitty time ahead of me in jail…"

The brunet snorted, "Are you sure it's not because you couldn't bear to lose your beloved boyfriend~?"

"Why you little—ACHOO!"

"…"

"Shit. I think I've got a cold…" Shizuo cursed, rubbing his heavily running nose. He got up and headed to the door, "Come on, flea. Let's go home before we both get sick."_ 'And hopefully we won't see any of those crazy girls.'_

Izaya immediately got up and latched himself to Shizuo, showing his trademark grin to the blond. "You can dry yourself at my house Shizu-chan! Then maybe we can have dinner together too! Namie always makes lots for dinner, come on what do you say?"

"Hah? Why the hell would I want to go to your—OI, FLEA!"

Izaya laughed, he firmly took hold of Shizuo's hand and skipped pass the blond, taking the lead. "Hurry up Shizu-chan, we don't want Namie to wait too long~"

"Wha—I never agreed to this! Oi, are you even listening? Hey! FLEAAAAAA!"

* * *

"No one's…at home?"

The two boys stood outside Izaya's front gate, waiting for Namie to open it like how she usually does. However, after several rings at the door bell and calling out for her, no one came out from the mansion.

"Fleaaaaaa…what is the meaning of this?" Shizuo glared at Izaya, his threatening aura rising. Suddenly Izaya's phone rang. The raven flipped his phone open and rolled his eyes.

"It's from my _very responsible_ nanny…" Pffft, responsible.

Beep.

"Namie, why didn't you open the gate? Shizu-chan and I are freezing out here! I'll have you know I can fire you—huh? Kururi's in the hospital? Food poisoning? What have you been feeding her? Cafeteria food? What about her bento—Bullies took them away? No, no you don't have to report this to the teachers…You know Mairu, she'll probably teach them a lesson. Yeah…okay…"

Beep.

"Oi, everythin' okay, flea?" Shizuo asked, looking slightly worried. SLIGHTLY.

Izaya shook his head and smiled, "No, it's nothing…Namie has to stay with my sisters at the hospital tonight."

Shizuo nodded. But what are they going to do now that no one was there to open the gate? The sky was getting darker and it looks like it was going to rain tonight. Both of them were still wet and Shizuo felt a cold coming up.

So…what now?

**End of Chapter 11 囧**

* * *

**Also guys, I have a new fic coming up! "The Devil wears Lace".  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sup folks? It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that! **

**I hope this chapter doesn't look too rushed. I found some free time during the weekend so I typed away on my laptop and viola, an update!**

**Last but not least, thank you guys who left me with so many reviews! -blow kisses-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Sleepover  
**

**...  
**

Have you ever had this feeling where you're so happy your head doesn't work right and your speech pattern changes? Like stuttering, having trouble forming words, tongue tied etc? Yet at the same time you feel anxious and nervous for no reason despite feeling super happy?

Well, that's exactly what Orihara Izaya is going through with right now. The raven was currently soaking in Shizuo's bathtub, water splashed on the tile floor with each of his movement.

He couldn't help feeling restless, he was in Shizuo's house after all, unlike last time where he had to sneak in and then (literally) get thrown out by the blond.

Izaya really hadn't thought his classmate would invite him over to his house. The brunet smiled to himself, blushing lightly. Maybe Shizuo didn't really hate him?

If that were so, then Izaya guessed it was a good sign, it meant they were getting closer with each other.

Izaya's not the type of person who would gives up easily, hell no… But from how Shizuo had been treating him for the past few days, the raven figured it would be best to turn down a notch. Things were going smoothly and he didn't want to mess up.

He'll just have to let time do its job.

Waiting is one of Izaya's pet peeve, but Shizuo was a different case, he can make an exception, just this once…

"Mah, I guess we can just start off as friends." He said with a sigh, lowering himself into the water until the warm bath water covered his nose and mouth.

He looked over at the pile of fresh dry clothes on the toilet seat cover, Shizuo's clothes to be exact. Izaya slowly got out of the bathtub and patted himself dry with a large thick towel.

A pause.

Izaya lifted the towel and sniffed it, too bad there wasn't a single trace of Shizuo's scent. The boy pouted in disappointment and continued drying his body.

Once he was done Izaya picked up the blue sweater that Shizuo had lend him for tonight. He examined the piece of clothing, turning it back and forth. It looked large on him but the boy wasn't too sure.

Izaya pulled the garment over his head with ease, the rest fell around his body fluidly and the rim of the sweater ended just above his knees.

It made Izaya look like he was wearing a mini dress, the neckline of the sweater was large on him as well, and both of his smooth pale shoulders were revealed. No matter how many times he pulled it back up they would fall back to its previous place.

Izaya sighed, well it can't be helped if the size was too big on him…

As Izaya was trying to pull the hem down further, he suddenly realized something.

What if….Shizu-chan gave him this large garment on purpose? What if he wanted to see Izaya bare more skin? It was a possibility, who could ever resist him?

He can turn any straight guy gay with just a gaze! Well okay that he was just exaggerating but he was a looker and he knows it.

Izaya smirked devilishly, oh how he loved the speed of progress...

* * *

Shizuo turned off stove and covered the lid of his miso soup. He glanced at the clock behind him, Izaya should be done by now, then they can have dinner.

The blond grimaced, he sounded like he was having a dinner date with the flea.

He hated the louse, and yet he invited Izaya over to stay the night. Shizuo banged his head against the wall lightly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered.

The flea's words from back in the swimming emporium bugged him, but he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. Truthfully, he was relieved Izaya didn't call him a monster or shunned him. So letting him stay the night might not be a bad idea, he almost drowned the guy after all.

He'll make it an exception, just this once.

"Shizu-chan, I'm done bathing!" Izaya's voice could be heard outside the kitchen, along with the sounds of rapid footsteps.

"I'm in the kitchen." Shizuo answered back. Now that Izaya was done, he can bring out the rice and soup. He picked up a bowl and carefully ladled the soup into it when he felt a presence behind him.

"What did you make, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, craning his head over Shizuo.

"Nothin' much, just soup, some stir-fries and pickled vegetables."

Shizuo put the filled bowls on a serving tray and turned around, he almost dropped it when he saw what Izaya was wearing.

"Flea…"

"Hmm, something wrong?"

"Why aren't you wearin'…pants?"

Izaya faked an innocent laugh, "Well the size was obviously too big for me, and when I put it on, it fell!" Bullshit. He didn't even bother trying it on.

"But the sweater was long enough to cover me so it's all good!"

NO IT IS NOT, Shizuo yelled silently in his head. Not good, not good at all…he was staring at the flea's shoulders. What was so attractive about shoulders anyway? They lacked sex appeal, they're bony and it's not like they're forbidden to be exposed freely or anything.

"Ne, can we have dinner now? I'm reaaaaally hungry!"

Shizuo shoved the tray against Izaya's chest, "Take this to the table, I'll get the rest."

"No problem~"

Yes problem. Shizuo regretted letting Izaya walk away. When the flea turned around, the hem of his sweater swirled and the air flow made the fabric float upwards, revealing creamy white thighs.

It was a miracle no private parts were shown but it was still close enough to get a glimpse of Izaya's entire legs. Any girl would kill to have those.

Which reminded him, is he even wearing underwear? The blond saw no boxers under the sweater, was he wearing briefs?

Shizuo gulped awkwardly, great now he sounded like a dirty pervert. The blond teared his eyes away from the boy and went to scoop up some rice, trying hard not to let his shaky hand drop the rice paddle.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Both boys recited in unison and started eating. Izaya took his time to examine the foods that were laid on the table. He had a bowl of steamed rice, a plate of goya canpuru*, a bowl of miso* soup with large chunks of tofu in it and a small bowl of bettarazuke*.

He glazed at Shizuo, the blond was already eating at a steady pace. This was Izaya's first time eating dinner with the blond and although he was still feeling a bit giddy he also felt sort of awkward. Should he break the ice?

The raven picked up some of the stir-fried bitter gourd and plopped it in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Oh wow, this is really tasty!" Izaya exclaimed with gleaming wide eyes, he began eating more of the delicious side dish. "You're a great cook, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo couldn't help but smile a bit at the praise, he liked stunned look on Izaya, it was way better than his trademark Cheshire smile. "It's nothin' to get excited over 'bout, flea…" he replied coolly and took a sip from the soup.

"This is seriously good, Shizu-chan! You're way better at cooking than my nanny!" Izaya started stuffing himself with the stir-fries and picked radish, his eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh wow the radish is so good! Did you make this yourself, Shizu-chan?" Izaya pointed his chopsticks at the picked radish.

"Er…yeah. It's been in the fridge for about a month now." The blond too took a bite of the radish. "I was gonna open it when my parents get back but I was worried there wouldn't be enough food if you were gonna stay over for dinner so I brought it out."

Izaya almost choked on his rice. Was it just him or did Shizuo really just say that? He must've heard it wrong.

"Ah, I'm sorry…"

"Ha?" Shizuo raised a brow, "What are you apologizin' for?"

"Well you were originally going to feed your family with this but you opened it early…for me." The last part was barely audible.

Shizuo shrugged, "It's no big deal, 'side I can't let you go through the night with an empty stomach…"

"So Shizu-chan really does care about me!"

"Wha—Wait, what? No! No that's not it! I just don't wanna hear your stomach rumble in the middle of the night while I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Chef Heiwajima~" the brunet teased.

"Fleaaaaa, drop it with the weird nicknames…"

Izaya laughed at the lack of venom in Shizuo's tone, he decided to remain quiet. He didn't want Shizuo to destroy the table, then the food will be gone to waste.

The raven bit the tips of his chopsticks thinking. Today was surely eventful, not to mention things were progressing smoothly. No fighting, no bickering…

He did feel happy inside knowing Shizuo served the pickled radish early just for him.

Izaya smiled and happily stuffed his face with food like a greedy hamster.

* * *

"I'll do the dishes for you!"

The simple helpful offer made Shizuo cover his mouth to seal loud, uncontainable laughter.

"Shizu-chan! What's so funny?" Izaya huffed angrily, the blonde's attempt to hide his laugh failed against him.

Shizuo took as deep breath to calm himself and then gave Izaya a funny look, "You sure you know how to wash 'em?"

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The blond shrugged casually, "Well I was just wonderin' if a rich louse like you know how to do chores."

Izaya crossed his arms on his chest, letting out a loud harrumph. "Just so you should know, I can handle any housework just fine!"

The taller male smirked.

"Okay whatever you say, flea." Shizuo held a wryly smile and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a huffing Izaya.

"…"

"I totally heard you snort, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

Shizuo stared at the television screen with a bored look, his fingers rapidly pressing the remote control button, switching the channels back and forth.

He sighed and titled his head back, resting the back of his neck against the couch. "There's nothin' good to watch…" Shizuo grumbled. He turned to the side where the kitchen was, craning his head over to see how the flea was doing.

Shizuo wondered if the shorter male helped out with his nanny with chores back at his house, because from what he was seeing, Izaya looked like he was used to washing dishes.

Maybe he judged his classmate too soon (again)?

CLASH!

"Ah! Oh shit!"

Okay maybe not…

Shizuo rushed over to the kitchen, "Flea, what happened—whoa!" The blond stopped at the door frame, seeing that there were sharp shards on the floor.

Izaya quickly bends down to collect the broken pieces of ceramic bowl, "Shizu-chan, I'm really sorry! I-It slipped from my hand! I was—ouch!"

"Flea?"

Izaya jolted in pain and dropped the piece of shard that he was holding.

Shizuo carefully walked into the kitchen, trying his best to avoid the smaller and less visible shards. He crouched down next to Izaya who was examining his wounded finger.

The thin red line on Izaya's finger soon started bleeding. The raven sighed irritably, "I can't believe I'm this clumsy! Shizu-chan, I didn't mean to—"

Before Izaya could say some more the blond had already seized his injured hand and carefully gave the bleeding finger a slow suck.

Crimson eyes widened and Izaya gaped like a fish. He gulped nervously, he hadn't expect things to progress this fast! This was becoming too much like a typical shojo manga…

He really wanted to say something, but right now it was ridiculously hard to form words as he could not stop staring at the way Shizuo gently sucking on the wound. Little did Izaya know, his face was baring a brilliant shade of red.

Finally, Shizuo lets go and examined the finger once more, occasionally squeezing the flesh lightly with his thumb to check if any more blood would leak out.

"The cut's not too deep, I'll find a band aid for you." The blond stood up and promptly left for the first aid kit in the storeroom, leaving a flustered and confused Izaya on the floor.

Meanwhile Izaya was still gaping. He slowly placed the injured finger on his lips, brushing it momentarily. So many unexpected things happened all in one day and gods Izaya had never been so surprised.

Shizuo came back with a first aid kit in hand and crouched down next to Izaya. "Flea, gimme your hand…" It was a simple order, but Izaya hesitated a bit. The blond grew impatient and snatched Izaya's wrist, carefully and gently sticking the band aid over the dried cut.

"You go and rest in the living room. Oh, and careful on your way out, I saw some bits of glass there…" Shizuo said while closing the first aid kit, Izaya's heart sank because the blond wasn't even looking at him.

"Shizu-chan…I'm really sorry about that." Izaya apologized nervously. Was the blond mad at him?

The other male scratched the back of his neck, he still wasn't very used to seeing his Izaya apologize. "It…it's fine, don't worry 'bout it, flea. Accidents happen…"

Shizuo scooted closer to Izaya and flicked his forehead (LIGHTLY).

"Eh, Shizu-chan?"

"Go watch some tv or somethin', I'll join you once I'm done cleanin' up this mess."

"But-"

"No buts, go find a drama or somethin' that we can watch together later."

Izaya instantly smiled at the word 'together', "Sure thing!" He got up and carefully tip toed towards the door.

When the raven was out of sight, Shizuo snorted, shaking his head. "That was some expression you had there…" The blond found it amusing to see the different expressions his classmate could make. Just then he looked like a kicked puppy… not that it was cute.

Well, maybe a little, kinda, sort of…

Shizuo quickly discarded the thought and started looking for the broom.

* * *

"Katsuro, please don't leave me!"

"Hinata my love, it's not because I hate you…it's for our own good."

"No! You can't leave me Katsuro! Not without…a goodbye kiss…"

Izaya gasped, placing a hand over his mouth and using his other to shake Shizuo's shoulder, "Shizu-chan, I think they're gonna make out!"

The blond rolled his eyes, "This has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever seen… How the heck did this piece of shit get 'Best Romance Drama of the Year'?"

"Because it's romantic, duh…"

"Tch."

Who would have thought Izaya liked those lovey-dovey soap operas that most housewives watch during the day time. Shizuo first thought someone like Izaya would be interested in those thriller or mystery flicks, maybe even detectives drama like Sherlock.

To think he liked this crappy series was…well, just plain unimaginable.

Shizuo kept his opinion to himself, seeing that the louse was so engrossed with the show he didn't even notice how his legs looked over exposed right now.

Damn it, he should have given Izaya his brother's clothes instead. Surely Kasuka's pants will fit him, they looked just about the same size.

Suddenly Izaya moved, pale legs folded themselves Indian style, revealing even more of the boy's smooth and alluring skin.

Shizuo tried not to stare but damn it was hard when the flea had legs that any girl would kill for!

The drama should be ending soon, and after that he needs to find an extra futon for Izaya to sleep on. Right now he just needs to focus on the television screen instead of those milky white thighs.

And then he realized something...

It was marathon night.

Meaning the drama will be going on for 5 more hours.

Which also means 5 more hours with the flea and those legs.

...

...

Well shit.

**End of Chapter 12 囧**

* * *

**I wonder if this chapter counts as progress, hmm...**

**Anyway, as for the next chapter I want YOU (YES, ALL YOU READERS!) to choose which of the following scene should happen? **

**A) Nurse!/Housewife!Izaya + Sick!Shizuo**

**B) Sick!Izaya + Caretaker!Shizuo**

**You can leave your vote in the poll (can be found in my profile page) AND in the review box (Yes, BOTH!). That's right guys, next chapter's scenario is in ****YOUR**** hands!**

**Voting ends by the ends by June 30th.**

Goya chanpuru- A stir-fry dish that consist of bitter gourd/bitter melon, egg, tofu and luncheon meat. It's a very delicious dish, I usually use sliced pork instead of canned meat.

Miso- It's a thick paste made from fermented rice, barley and soy beans. It's a staple in Japan, I love using it for marinading pork and chickens. It's usually salty but they are other varieties that taste sweet too.

bettarazuke- Pickled daikon (white radish). It's quite simple to make, you only need sugar, salt and sake. Mix them together and keep it in the fridge for at least 2 weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates from the past few months, been busy studying for my finals. Gah, revisions are just...awful T^T**

**Now, ladies and gent I'll announce the final poll results from last chapter! I gave you guys two choice, A) Nurse!/Housewife!Izaya + Sick!Shizuo & B) Sick!Izaya + Caretaker!Shizuo.**

**And the results are~ *dramatic drum roll* OPTION A: HOUSEWIFE IZAYA AND SICKLY SHIZUO~!**

**Alright, from this chapter on Izaya will embark on a journey on becoming the perfect housewaifu desu (or at least tries to).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Sick Monster  
**

**...  
**

The room became increasingly brighter as time passed, and soon enough the sun's rays reached the sleeping boy's eyes, forcing him to wake up.

"Nngh…" Nonohara mumbled to himself, covering his eyes with an arm.

Slowly, he let his vision adjust to his surroundings.

Mornings usually included accidentally rolling out of his futon or getting accidentally KICKED out of the futon by his mother.

Instead of those he was greeted by soft pillows, thick covers and a huge chandelier hanging above him on the ceiling. That was when he noticed something odd…

He wasn't in his own room.

Nonohara bolted upright, blue eyes darting around the room while trying hard not to panic.

This wasn't a dream, he was sure of it as he pitched his cheeks harshly several times over it reddened his skin.

He was near going into a fit of panic attack but managed to tell himself to calm down. Nonohara took in a deep breath and tried to recall what happened yesterday. First he and Nam Cha were kicked out of the home economic club for setting water on fire (again). Then they were walking around the school ground to pass the time.

The next part was a blur, he remembered Nam Cha showing off her gym shorts from underneath her skirt and a second later he felt pain. He felt pain all over his body. The boy shivered at the memory, feeling his body ache from yesterday's injury.

He inspected his arm and legs for any sign of bruises, only to find them neatly wrapped with bandages. This made him very confused. Not only did he woke up in a luxurious room completed with a 42 inch flat screen TV and a magnificent view of Ikkebukuro, but all of his injures were treated with caution.

"Where the heck am I?"

* * *

Red eyes fluttered open, blinking several times. Izaya sat up on the bed, the white bed sheets tangling around his legs.

The raven stretched his limbs like a cat that just woke up from its nap. He had a really good sleep last night, not that he had trouble sleeping most of the time. It's just last night he slept exceptionally well for some very obvious reasons.

Izaya scooted over to the edge of the bed and peeked down. He smiled when he saw Shizuo's sleeping form. The blond was sprawled over his futon, sheets completely kicked aside.

What caught Izaya's attention was Shizuo's exposed stomach. He had a hand underneath his white t-shirt, showing his sculpted abs.

Shizuo looked content while sleeping, mouth slightly ajar and his breathing even. Izaya muffled a laugh when the blond suddenly snored. The brunet tried scooting closer; until he was towering his crush's sleeping form.

Izaya reacted out his arm in attempt to stroke the blonde's cheek. The raven was very well aware he was going to get a black eye for doing that but it was a once in a life time opportunity to mess with Shizuo in his sleep.

But instead, he lightly ruffled Shizuo's golden hair and sighed. How he wished he could spend the night at Shizo's place more often…

Izaya paused and gently pressed his hand against the sleeping boy's forehead.

"It's warm…"

Just then Shizuo moved, Izaya pulled back just in time as Shizuo opened his eyes.

"Mmnn, flea…?"

"Good morning, Shizu-chan!"

"Mornin'..."

The blond slowly sat up, only to fall back on his futon. He groaned and turned to his side, "Fuck, 'm so tired…"

Izaya lifted himself off the bed and kneel on Shizuo's futon, pressing his hand against the other male's forehead. "Flea, whatar you-"

"I think you have a fever, Shizu-chan…" Izaya said, "You should rest a little longer."

Shizuo snorted, "Yeah right, I haven't been sick in years. 'M just tired 's all." He proceeded to get up, but then he felt a hand pushing him back down. "Oi, flea!"

"You can't get up, you're sick! Your forehead is really warm, it's definitely a fever!"

"Look, I already told you I'm fine. I'm just tired from runnin' around and divin' into the pool yesterday…"

Shizuo got up on his feet but suddenly his head started to spin, "Shit…"

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond stumbled backward and fell on the bed, followed by a loud frustrated groan. Izaya chuckled, "I told you so~"

"Shut up, flea…" Shizuo's lack of venom in his voice made Izaya laughed no less at his stubbornness. Seriously, he wanted to punch the flea so badly sometimes…

"Listen, you rest up alright? I'll go make breakfast for you, how about it?" The raven suggested, giving Shizuo a small smile.

But the latter snorted at his suggestion, "And let you blow up my kitchen? In your dreams, flea…"

"Oh come one! I've seen Namie cook plenty of times before, it's easy!" Izaya pouted and crossed his arms, "I've even helped out once!"

"Like I said, I'm not lettin' you—ACHOO!"

"Ah shit…" The blond wiped his nose with the back of his hand vigorously and looked away when he saw Izaya's smirk.

He sighed, turning back to a grinning Izaya and gave him a hard, stern look. "Alright, you can borrow my kitchen for a while…"

Despite seeing Izaya's growing smile, Shizuo continued, "BUT, if I hear even a sound of something fall on the floor, I'll throw you outta there, got it?"

The shorter of the two hopped out of bed and playfully saluted at Shizuo, "Yes Sir, Heiwajima Sir!"

Now that he had Shizuo's approval, Izaya happily ran downstairs into the kitchen. His smile never leaving since the blond gave him permission to cook for him. Hopefully all those time watching Namie cook dinner will pay off.

And maybe, cooking for Shizuo will make the blond like him a bit more.

"Okay, time to make Shizu-chan the best breakfast in his life!" Izaya skipped into the kitchen area and went straight to the fridge. He opened it and peeked in with eager curiosity.

He spotted some raw meat, and there were some partly used vegetables in the drawer, some bottles and jars of condiments and sauces here and there.

Izaya hummed as he thought of a dish to prepare. There weren't many ingredients for him to make a luxurious breakfast, so he thought hard of a recipe that he could make with so little things the fridge had provided.

He suddenly remembered that Shizuo was sick (even though the blond strongly denied that fact) and needed to make what sick people would eat to get better. "I should make congee for Shizu-chan, and maybe some rolled eggs and steamed vegetables." Izaya nodded at his own suggestion and began looking for his required ingredients.

The raven picked out some eggs and a few vegetables from the bottom drawer, quickly placing them down in the sink as he went to check if there was any leftover rice from yesterday to make the rice porridge.

Luckily there was a sufficient amount of cooked rice in the rice cooker for Izaya to use. Now that he had all the ingredients assembled, Izaya was faced with one small problem.

"How exactly are congees made?"

**End of Chapter 13 囧**

* * *

**Short chapter is short orz  
**

**I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Also, looking back at the first chapter I really wanted to strangle my past self lol. I'm thinking of rewriting the whole story all over again, but maybe I'll do that after this fic ends? Oh well, anyway hope you guys look forward to the next part!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEY GUISE, GUESS WHO'S BACK IN TOWN?!**

**Gosh, you have no idea how grateful I am to have such wonderful readers! Right after I posted the A/N, I received numerous mails from you guys cheering me on. The hate mail too increased, but it didn't really matter. I tried to ignore them and looked for ways to get my writing spirit back.  
**

**After weeks of reading tons of Shizaya fics, my inspirations returned a bit so I forced myself to WRITE DAMMIT WRITEEE! I felt so guilty for letting you guys down like that, which is why I'm here with a new chapter. I've gotten quite rusty, but hopefully I'll get better with each new chapters...  
**

**As for you haters, you can continue sending me hate all you want, but I have plenty of supportive fans out there who will keep on cheering for me. Whether it's because I'm feeling down, or out of inspirations, THEY ARE THERE FOR ME! Nothing you say is going to make me stop writing TDOALSTI until the last chapter!  
**

**Now that that's out of the way, I apologize for making every one of you lovely readers feel sad when I said I was gonna drop the fic. Consider this chapter as an apology AND as an early Christmas present ^^ Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New year~!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**Sick Monster 2  
**

**...  
**

"Oh my god how did I ended up in this place?" Nonohara groaned for the fifth time that morning. _'No, make that seventh…or was it the eighth?'_ You can't blame the kid; no one is calm enough to keep count of such a trivial thing when one is stuck in a stranger's home.

The boy forced his sore body off the bed as he wandered around the unfamiliar room.

If it's one thing he got figured out that day was realizing he was in an apartment after a quick glance outside the window. And from the looks of it, he might very well be on the highest floor. "Wow, I can see Sunshine 60 from up here…" he mused.

Nonohara had to admit, wherever he was, it certainly had a spectacular view of Ikebukuro. "Oh gosh, I can see Raira Academy!" The lad squeaked. He continued to stare in awe with wide eyes, totally unaware of the creaking sounds coming from behind him.

The brunet stiffened when he heard a familiar rough voice floated across the room.

"Ah, you're awake?"

He knew that voice all too well…

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed in your current condition."

Sounds of footsteps heading his way made Nonohara felt nauseous. The boy bit his bottom lip and commanded his body to turn around. He started sweating bullets when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

He almost fainted when he saw who the owner of the blonde was…

"Eh?! Hey, y-you're-"

Nonohara pointed a shaky finger at Wolfgang, who for some reason was frowning. He expected a sleeping midget, not said midget looking like he was about to go on full panic mode. Wolfgang sighed, he wasn't having any of this, especially not so early in the morning….

"I swear to god if you call me Mr. Foreigner again, I'll smother you with that pillow."

Hearing the blond boy's threat, Nonohara promptly fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Heiwajima residence, a frustrated Izaya was fumbling with his phone. Flipping the device open and close repeatedly. The raven was in a serious dilemma, he wanted to call and ask Namie how to cook porridge but he just knows his lovely babysitter will mock him for it.

Ohhh he can just see it happening…

_Namie placed both her manicured hands elegantly on her slim waist, lifting her sharp chin high as she let out a haughty laugh. "I can't believe the great Orihara Izaya can't even make something as simple as PORRIDGE! Why, even an elementary school student can do it with their eyes closed!"_

"Then they have a better chance at burning down their house, stupid Namie!" Izaya shouted and slammed his phone on the kitchen counter; the vibration from the impact almost sent some of the ingredients off the surface.

Good thing Izaya acted fast otherwise he wouldn't be able to make porridge for Shizuo, and maybe even get a good scolding from the said man. He frowned, what choice did he have? Get laughed at by Namie and cook a perfectly edible breakfast, or avoid any shaming from his (obviously evil) babysitter and poison Shizuo instead?

But he wanted BOTH advice ANNND a bowl of non poisonous rice porridge.

"I'll just have to find someone OTHER than Namie-san to be my instructor!" Izaya nodded at his own ingenious idea and flipped open his phone, swiftly pressed a few buttons and pressed the phone against his ear. "Shinra will know what to do!"

* * *

It was a busy morning for Celty and Shinra, both were cleaning the apartment after leaving it unkempt for several days.

It was Celty who had noticed how dirty the place was after returning from her usual delivery services. Shinra had been too engrossed with another one of his wacky experiments to even notice his room was a mess. But Celty's presence was enough for him to snap back to reality and saw the entire apartment covered with dust.

"I'll handle the rest from here, Celty. You should go take a shower." The bespectacled boy smiled cheerfully at Celty, "You don't have any deliveries to make today right?"

Celty started typing on her PDA and showed it to the youth. [No, it's fine. We're almost finished anyway. Besides, the sooner we're done cleaning we can go to that science expo that you've been looking forward to…]

Shinra couldn't help but smile, he was really happy to found someone so caring like Celty. "Alright, if you insist…" The two continued with their respective chores in peaceful silent when suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it!" The boy abandoned his dirty rag on the counter and went into the living room.

Riing Riiing Rii-

"Hello and good morning! You have reached the Kishintani residence, this is Shinra speaking what may I help you with~?"

"Shinra, it's me Izaya!"

"…" Well that was unexpected…

"Hello? Are you there? I need your help with something!"

Shinra pressed his lips together in attempt to stay silent as he continued to listen. "Do you know how to make porridge? Shizu-chan is sick and I need to cook some for him."

Well THAT certainly caught his attention. Shinra tried his best from gasping at the info but his mouth twitched in need to say something. There were loads of questions he wanted to ask Izaya.

_Shizuo's sick?_

_How did he get sick?_

_Did YOU do something to make him sick?!_

_Wait, how did you know Shizuo's sick?_

_And most importantly, WHY do you need to make him breakfast?!_

But instead of asking any of those questions, Shinra hung up the phone.

No, he mustn't get distracted by this. He has a date with Celty (spending time alone with his dear Celty in public was considered a date in Shinra's opinion) in a few hours and NOTHING was going to get in his way. Not even a sick Shizuo. Nope. Nothing!

"…"

But then this gives him a chance to collect some of Shizuo's DNA…He can easily take some samples and continue studying about the blond student's inhuman strength and his high tolerance of pain!

"Oh bother…" Shinra wiped his forehead and sighed tiredly. Now it was his turn to be in a dilemma.

* * *

"Hello? Shinra, are you there?! HEY!"

Izaya huffed irately into the speaker, "Stupid Shinra, he hung up on me…" He was getting really tired from this, and he had already wasted at least half an hour debating whether he should have called Namie or not!

"Shizu-chan's bound to get hungry soon…What do I do?"

There was only one option left for him. Cook by his instinct. Izaya grabbed an apron and put it on, gulping as he stared at the ingredients laid before him. "I hope everything goes right…"

While Izaya started setting up the pot, Shizuo was coughing loudly upstairs in the bedroom. The blond finally gave up and lied on the bed, but just resting didn't make him feel any better.

He actually felt worse than before. Now he was sweating and coughing, the heat inside his body was quickly become unbearable and his head was spinning.

Shizuo tossed and turned restlessly on his bed, it was difficult for him to find any position comfortable. The sweat kept on coming, and even with the air con on, his body was scorching.

Suddenly, his cellphone started ringing. The blond groaned and rolled over on his stomach, reaching his arm over to the night stand where his phone was and flipped it open. Who on earth would call him so early in the morning. He desperately prayed it to be anyone but Shinra, because boy, can that guy talk.

"Hello…?"

"Good morning, Shizuo!"

"Tom-senpai..?"

Oh thank god it's only Tom. Looks like heaven actually heard his prayers for once.

"Oops, looks like I woke you up. Sorry about that..."

"Mm…'s fine…"

"Erm…Are you okay? You sound kind of tired, are you sick?"

"Uh huh…" The blond let out a long sigh, followed by a small cough.

"O-oh, for real? Wow, this is the first time I've heard that you're sick!" Tom could hear Shizuo's cough coming from the others' line, "Wait, your parents and brother are away from home, right?

"Uh…yeah?"

"If it's serious I'm more than okay to take care of the house for you until you get better, or at least make you something to eat."

"Its fine, Tom-senpai –cough- Izaya's here, he'll handle everything…"

Say what now? Tom paused to let the information sink in, before he could ask why Izaya was there the blond had let out another cough and continued.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired and I wanna go to sleep… I'll take to you later, bye."

"Ah, w-wait Shizu—"

Click.

Shizuo closed his phone and tossed it back to the night stand and pulled the covers over his head. "Urgh, I should really try sleepin' again…"

* * *

"Huh, that's odd." Tom stared at his phone screen with doubt. The tan boy swore he heard Shizuo say Izaya's name from their short conversation, then again why would Shizuo let Izaya stay in his house? Didn't his kohai hate the other boy?

Tom began tapping the edge of the wooden table, the coffee that he had ordered was long forgotten as his mind was too occupied with questions.

"Your coffee's gonna get cold if you don't hurry up and drink it!" Nam Cha walked over to Tom's table and waved a hand in the boy's face. "I especially added some cinnamon powder in it for you, and papa doesn't even know…"

Tom chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle the girl's hair, making the girl pout in return. "Don't worry, I'll drink all of it."

"You'd better, I want you to finish every single drop!"

"Alright, alright…There's no need to nag at me!"

The two chatted for a short period of time before tending to new customers and taking their orders, leaving Tom to enjoy his now warm coffee.

The bespectacled boy took another sip and sighed blissfully. If there was something he loved about Nam Cha's family opened café, it's definitely the coffee. Who knew Nam Cha could was such an amazing barista? Looks can be very deceiving, thought Tom.

Soon, the braided girl came back and sat with Tom and let out a tired sigh. "Business is running slowly this week, I wonder where papa's customers went…"

Tom placed his coffee down and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back soon. Your dad's creations are really good, I'm positively sure his customers are hooked."

He wasn't very good at comforting people, but at least this made the girl in front of him smile again. "Thank you, Tom…"

The male student said nothing, only picked up his coffee cup and took a few quite sips from it.

"Oh by the way, just now you were talking with Shizuka, right?"

"Ah, that's right. He said he was sick and that Izaya was at his house 'taking care' of things for him, weird huh? Considering the fact that Shizuo really hates him…"

The girl tilted her head slightly, "But Tom, I saw them both walk home together yesterday."

Tom had almost choked on his coffee when Nam Cha said that. "R-Really? Are you sure?"

Nam Cha nodded, "Mm hmm, there's no mistaking Iza-chan's scent!"

"Huh, when you say it like that, I do remember seeing them getting chased by a large group of girls before you and Nonohara showed up. You think Shizuo was too tired to care if Izaya followed him home?"

"Dunno, maybe?" The girl shrugged.

The two's conversation came to a stop when the café's door open, the bell that was attached above it chimed with each swing. A few people entered the café and took their seats at a table near the exit.

Nam Cha got up and walked over to the customers and took out her pencil and notepad, she stopped halfway after recognizing one of the customer's faces. "Erika-chan?"

"Ah? Cha-chan, what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Erika abruptly stood up and skipped towards the taller girl.

"I work here, this is papa's café…"

"Oh oh I see!" Erika noticed Tom sitting way behind them, she peered over Nam Cha's shoulder just to make sure if it really was Shizuo's senpai. "Isn't that Shizu-chan's other friend sitting at the back?"

The rest of the van gang turned around in unison upon hearing Erika yell. Tom too turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, Shizuo's classmates are here?" The tan boy got up and walked over to kadota's table, flashing a humble smile at the capped boy. "Hi, I'm Tanaka Tom. You must be Shizuo's friend? I've seen him with your before and that kid with glasses."

Before Kadota had the chance to properly introduced himself, Erika figured it was her duty to do it instead.

"Hi there! I'm Erika, this guy here is Yumacchi, and that's Togusa and this grumpy guy here is Dotachin!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kadota sighed irritably, he decided to quit correcting Erika as the girl started bombarding Tom with personal questions, mostly regarding Shizuo.

"Ne, ne, Tom, have you seen Shizu-Shizu today? What about Iza-chan? Are they together right now? Ooooh, I bet they're both on a secret date somewhere in the city! Shizu-Shizu probably made the first move and kissed Iza-chan!"

"No no, more like Izaya seducing Shizuo and then giving in because he can't handle the teasing!" Surprisingly Walker too joined in to Erika's fantasies without shame. Kadota only groaned and shook his head.

"You two are hopeless…"

Tom chuckled nervously before giving Erika an answer, "I don't think Shizuo's going out anytime soon. I think he's down with a bad flu and is stuck in bed."

"Sick, huh? I never thought someone as strong as Shizuo can get ill…" Kadota said briefly before picking up the menu. It was a first for him to hear that Shizuo was sick, but he guess this means the blond was still human after all.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of surprised when he told me that too, haha!" Tom suddenly remembered how Shizuo was getting chased around school by female students while carrying Izaya with him. The tan student was pretty curious how it all happened.

Eying Kadota, he decided to ask Shizuo's classmate for any information regarding yesterday's strange event.

"So er…can I ask you about the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya?"

Kadota looked up from his menu and blinked, "Hmm, well…"

Everyone stayed silent in hopes of hearing something interesting from the capped student.

"For starters, Shizuo hates that guy's gut. I can't blame him though, he tends to get on everyone's nerve; Izaya on the other hand just loves to annoy Shizuo, no matter how many objects he throws at him. He just keeps coming back and it doesn't look like he's bothered by Shizuo's outburst at all…"

"Then how come Izayan's playing house with Shizuka, Tom?" Nam Cha asked loudly, tilting her head a little.

Tom snapped his head back with wide eyes, "N-Nam Cha, you weren't supposed to mention that!"

"…"

"…"

"Er, please ignore her."

Before Tom could explain what Nam Cha had meant, Erika had already started throwing the two senior students with questions, starling the other customers in the shop.

Papa Cha heard the yelling and screaming and immediately stormed out of the kitchen and promptly yelled at Kadota and the others in angry French, in which Nam Cha quickly pushed her school mates out of the café before things got messy.

"You guys stay out here!" Nam Cha said in a mildly stern voice before disappearing behind the door.

A short moment of silence passed them before Tom finally broke the ice.

"Well then, shall we go pay Shizuo a visit?"

Kadota nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, why not. Hey Togusa, could you go start up the van?"

"Okay, meet me in the parking lot in a few minutes. By then I'm sure she's ready to go!" With that Togusa sped off to find his beloved van.

"Hell yeah we should! I bet Iza-chan is wearing a super cute pink apron and cleaning up Shizu-chan's house like a good housewife!"

"No no, it'll be more like giving Shizuo a warm bath and scrubbing his back!"

"Oooh~that's even better!"

As the two otakus openly discussed their ideal husband-wife fantasies, Kadota gave Tom a wryly smile before dragging the younger ones away to Saburo's van.

Soon after the Van gang left, Nam Cha finally came back from inside the shop and sighed.

"Hey, do you want to come visit Shizuo with us?"

The girl shook her head, "Sorry, Tom. I have to help papa with the shop, but you can take some cakes for Shizuka if you want."

"If that's alright, then don't mind if I do. I'm sure Shizuo will love them."

"Come on, Tom. While you grab some pastries and put them on the tray, I'll go and distract papa in the kitchen!"

Tom gave a small grin and walked back into the café with Nam Cha. And at the same time, he kept on thinking of a reasonable explanation on how Shizuo could possibly let Izaya of all people to be in his house, when he's sick…

"Oh well, let's just hope Izaya won't do anything to make Shizuo even sicker than he already is…"

* * *

"Ja~an! Here's your breakfast, Shizu-chan!" "It's made by yours truly, the talented chef Orihara Izaya with plenty of healthy ingredients so that Shizu-chan can heal quickly!"

The first thought that came to mind was the congee looked normal. It looked TOO normal. It wasn't what Shizuo had imagined, not the slightest bit.

The blond had expected a large bowl of green colored goo with bubbles popping on the surface and a lively tentacle of an unidentified creature emerging from the deadly concoction that would attack him at any given time.

Instead of that horrid image, he was served a plain looking bowl of white rice porridge. It had some pepper sprinkled on top and some chopped spring onions in random places. Izaya also made side dishes to complement the dish; a small plate of fried eggs and a bowl of steamed mix vegetables drenched in what seems to be soy sauce.

To be honest, Shizuo was quite impressed. He did feel a little guilty for underestimating Izaya's cooking skills. Not only did the raven did not blow up his house but he had managed to make a tray of appetizing meal.

Shizuo's eyes were mainly fixed on the steaming bowl of congee; the aroma invaded his nostrils and made his mouth water. He picked up the spoon and dipped it in when suddenly Izaya lightly slapped his hand.

He lightly glared at the raven, giving him an annoyed look. Izaya smirked in response, "Shizu-chan, I think you're suppose to say something to your caretaker before you eat~"

Thought so…that arrogant brat.

"T-thanks…"

"Thanks for?"

A sigh.

"Thanks for makin' me breakfast…"

"Thank WHO for making you breakfast?"

A frustrated groaned escaped Shizuo's lips. "Thank you Orihara Izaya, the highly skillful chef for makin' me this mouth-watering breakfast. There, ya happy?"

Izaya giggled briefly, obviously satisfied with the taller male's response and plopped himself at the edge of Shizuo's bed.

The blond watched silently as Izaya picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the piping hot congee, blowing on it a few times before turning his attention back to Shizuo.

He glared. "Flea, drop the spoon. I can feed myself just fine."

"Shizu-chaaaaan, pleaseeee!" Izaya faked a hurt voice and whined, pouting at the sick teen.

"I said no, you annoying parasite!" Shizuo tried snatching back his spoon but the brunet was much faster and avoided the others' hand.

"Just let me feed you the first bite! Then you can finish up the rest by yourself, okay?"

In the end Shizuo abandoned the thought of arguing any further with the other boy, he was hungry and didn't want to deal with any more of the louse's nonsense. The blond sighed and obediently opened his mouth.

The red eyed boy smiled in glee and immediately shoved spoon into Shizuo's mouth without even blowing it first.

Shizuo tried his best not to choke as the hot congee entered his mouth. He soon got used to the temperature of the rice and slowly started chewing it. It tasted-

"MMNF?"

_'FUCK—THIS IS HORRIBLE!'_

What the hell did the flea just feed him?! It tasted NOTHING like how it looked! And the blond had thought Izaya just MIGHT be good at cooking. Right now, Shizuo really, REALLY wanted to spit the rice out.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hnnf?"

"Is it good?" Izaya asked, staring up at the blond with hopeful crimson eyes. Great, now Shizuo's stuck in a pitch. He sighed inwardly as he tried to think of a good answer.

_'If I swallow this disgusting thing I'll probably get sicker and I might even get a stomachache too. But I can't do that now can I?! The louse'll definitely cry! Then again, I never really liked him in the first place…'_

Shizuo looked at the bowl and then back at Izaya's face, the other boys' eyes gleamed in anticipation and he could tell Izaya yearned to hear the blond's answer from the way the brunet was biting his lower lip.

Aw what the hell…

The sickly teen made himself to swallow the rice without looking too forced. His throat burned as the content made its way down into his digestive system. Wiping away any mess on his lips, Shizuo looked straight into the raven's eyes and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Y-yeah…it tastes really nice."

Even though Shizuo said it no louder than a whisper, it was enough to make Izaya jump off the bed and began to laugh gleefully.

"Yay! Shizu-chan likes it!" Izaya cheered and clapped like a child who had just received his Christmas present. He gave Shizuo one last smile before climbing off the bed and walked to the door. "You eat up, okay? There's still a whole lot of it in the kitchen! And afterward I'll get you some medicine, so stay riiiiight here!"

As the happy raven ran back downstairs, little did he know his precious sick blond was trying his hardest resist from throwing up.

* * *

"Yay, Shizu-chan said it was tasty! Ha, and who said I was useless in the kitchen?'

Izaya snickered at the image of a disappointed Namie.

He looked over to where the stove was, a large pot of hot congee sat itself on top of the stove. Izaya felt giddy at the thought of Shizuo asking for a second helping, but right now he should focus on tidying up the kitchen.

Looking around, the whole place looked like a war zone. Even though he hadn't managed to keep the kitchen's dirtiness to a minimum, he was rather proud at the fact that he didn't break anything. Plus, he made a damn fine job of the congee so it made the raven boy less guilty of the mess.

"Well, better start cleaning this up."

As Izaya was reaching out for a wet cloth, he heard someone struggling with the door knob from outside. The sound grew louder and Izaya decided to abandon his task of cleaning up the kitchen for the time being and proceeded cautiously towards the door.

Burglars? No, they wouldn't use the front door. Besides, it was broad daylight, no sane burglar would try to break into someone's house during daytime.

Salesmen? Yeah, that's more possible. But why didn't they ring the door bell?

Izaya grew more suspicious with each steps to the door. However the brunet froze when the door made a clear clicking sound. The knob turned and the door was slowly pushed back.

Wide ruby eyes met with narrow dark brown ones.

"Who are you? And where's brother?" The teenage boy asked in a monotonous voice, behind him a large German Shepherd peeked its head out behind the door.

"Erm...your b-brother?"

"Yes, where is Shizuo-niisan?"

**End of Chapter 14 囧**

* * *

**Dun dun dun**

**And Kasuka finally arrives, what's going to happen next time? Are they going to get along? What will Shizuo's reaction be? Are the van gang going to make things awkward for the blond during their visit? Is Nonohara going to die from panic attack? Kasuka, why do you have a dog with you? What do you mean Wolfgang's nephew is missing?!  
**

**R&R, and once again, Merry Christmas to everyone!  
**


End file.
